Only Skin Deep
by justagirl8225
Summary: When the women’s division is put on hold, the Divas of the WWE come up with their own solution.
1. Prologue

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: **Author owns nothing that is recognizable. Capiche? I just borrow for a bit of fun .. Or torture if you'd like to call it that.

**Spoilers: **hahahahahahaha, no.

**Pairings: **not important

**Rating: **T 'cuz I have a foul mouth.

**Summary: **When the women's division is put on hold, the Diva's of the WWE come up with their own solution.

**Notes: **Now, let me explain a few things. Trish injured, but still able to travel otherwise I wouldn't be able to have her in this piece. This little piece of fiction is something I would die to see happen, and keeping that in mind, everything is highly unlikely to happen. One champion per title, sorry but it's crucial to the plot. There is no set starting time. Some slight new Diva bashing. Friendships, alliances, associations by my choosing. Mix of scripted and non scripted .. Oh yeah, rosters joined but still two separate shows .. that's it.. Enjoy!

……………….

_Diva's Locker Room_

"Well this just sucks," Trish Stratus let out a dejected sigh, closing her cell phone with a flick of her wrist. "I can't wrestle for six weeks!"

"Tell me about it," Victoria huffed, sweeping her hair from her face, "What am I going to do now? Wrestle against myself?"

"Well…" Lita began thoughtfully, "You can always ask Bischoff to include you in the lingerie pillow fights."

The raven haired Diva rolled her eyes, tossing a shoe at the redhead. "No thanks .. That's not really my cup of tea."

"Just saying.." Lita held up her hands in defense, propping her crutch against a nearby locker. "But you're right, it majorly sucks. First me, now Trish."

"So, who does that leave?"

"Well there's Christy.."

The blonde Canadian wrinkled her nose, "You're kidding right…? No offense Li, but Christy just isn't ready."

"So.." Victoria sat back, resting her palms flat on the carpeted floor. "What about Dawn, Torrie or Jackie?"

"What about me?" the New Jersey native queried as she entered the locker room. "Is Trish talking about me again?"

The women's champion rolled her eyes, "No .. at least not this week." she shrugged then, "I just got off the phone with my doc. And apparently I injured my back worse than I thought .."

"She can't wrestle for six weeks." Lita finished for the blonde. "So, now we're wondering who's left to carry the women's division."

"Ahhh.." Dawn nodded then, setting her gym bag down on the bench. "Well, if they hadn't gotten rid of Gail, Jazz, Jacqueline, Nidia .."

"If Molly hadn't asked to be released."

"And if Ivory wasn't off doing Experience.." the New Jersey native pursed her lips in thought, "So who is left?"

Victoria shrugged, "We figured, it's between me, you, Torrie and Jackie.. And Stacy of course."

The brunette Diva shrugged, "What about the new girls? I thought Candice, Maria and Christy were training and stuff. .. I'm pretty sure Michelle is."

"We know that," Trish brushed back a strand of hair from her face, "but are they ready to really carry the women's division?"

Dawn shrugged absently, "You're guess is as good as mine."

"Yeah, I'm sure .." the voice in the hallway giggled, "I'll see you later okay? Bye!"

"Torrie's here.."

"Hey girls!" Torrie Wilson smiled brightly as she entered the designated Diva's locker room. "What's up?"

Victoria smiled from her spot on the floor, "Trish is out with an injury for six weeks, so we're trying to figure out who else is left to carry the women's division."

"Well that just stinks." the Idaho native frowned, "I'm really sorry to hear that Trish."

"Eh," the blonde Canadian shrugged, "part of the business I guess." Trish offered her best smile, "so who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh well.." Torrie blushed slightly, "Don't tell Stacy?"

"You didn't.." Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Torrie! Stacy is gonna flip!"

"Well, they've been broken up for awhile and-"

"But isn't there an unwritten rule or something?" The New Jersey native sat back on the bench, "Thou shall not go after a friend's ex.?"

"But she moved on," Torrie pointed out tactfully, "So I don't see why it should be such a big deal."

"Who moved on?" Jackie queried as she entered the locker room, "And what isn't a big deal?"

"Stacy moving on from Randy." Lita summed it up quickly, "And Torrie and Randy have a date later."

Jackie let out a low whistle, "Ooooh Torrie, Stace is gonna kill you."

"Do you think I should cancel then?"

"Well…" Jackie shrugged, setting her own gym bag down. "I just happened to overhear Stacy making plans for a date later.."

"With who?"

"Yeah .. I'm looking forward to it too." the voice in the hallway paused, "Sure, I'll see you later okay? Bye Rob!"

"Hey girls!" Stacy Keibler smiled as she entered the locker room, "What's up?"

"Well.." Trish cleared her throat slightly, "We were just trying to figure out who's left to carry the women's division."

"Huh?"

"Trish injured her back worse than she thought," Victoria explained quickly, "she'll be out for six weeks at least, plus with Li already injured.."

"Oh," Stacy frowned as she set her gym bag down, "well that really stinks!"

"Uh huh," Lita nodded in agreement, "We figure there's you, Victoria, Dawn, Torrie and Jackie so-"

"Are you kidding?" Jackie rolled her eyes, "Have you seen me in any matches lately? Have you seen Torrie or Dawn in any matches lately?"

"There's also the new girls-"

Dawn snorted, "Please they can't carry a decent promo, and you expect them to work a good match?"

"Dawn," Lita chastised, "let's be nice.."

"Anyway," Trish spoke up then, "So yeah, Stace, that's what we're doing.. Trying to figure out who's left to carry the women's division while me and Li are out."

"Hey girls!" an arena crew member stuck her person in the doorway, "Updated scripts for tonight!"

"Thanks." Victoria smiled, hopping up from the floor to take the stack. "Let's see what we're scheduled for."

"Are those the new scripts?" Maria queried as she entered the locker room, "I lost mine.."

Trish raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, "Updated scripts actually and they just got here."

"Here's yours.." Victoria mentioned as she handed Maria's script off, "Where's Joy, Lauren, Michelle, Candice, Christy and Melina?"

"Just got here," Maria mentioned then, the woman feeling slightly intimidated. "I saw Lillian talking to Batista on the way here."

"Nothing new," Lita commented as she skimmed over her script, "Oh goodie.. I'm officiating tonight."

"And I'm.." Dawn stopped mid-sentence, "I'm in a paddle on a pole match."

Stacy snorted, "At least you aren't in a stupid evening gown match."

"Yeah really," Torrie echoed the leggy blonde's distaste. "I'll give them some credit though, it's a six woman tag match this time."

"Well, whoop-dee-damn-doo." Jackie rolled her eyes, "This is just really stupid.. It's the same ole shit week after week."

"And it'll only be that way," Torrie reasoned then, "Until Li and Trish are healthy enough to wrestle."

"What will only be that way?" Joy questioned as she, Michelle and Candice entered the locker room. "Are those the new scripts?"

"Updated," Stacy mentioned, "And Trish injured her back, she's out for six weeks .. We're trying to figure out who else can carry the women's division."

"Can someone get the door?" Christy beckoned from the hallway. "My hands are full of costumes."

"Door's open.." Trish replied then, the blonde Diva smoothing down her dress shirt, "And who are the goods for?"

"Joy, Dawn, Michelle, Candice, Torrie, Stacy, Lauren and Jackie." Christy let out a breath, "And referee uniforms for Li and myself."

"Ladies." Chris Jericho popped his head in, "Bischoff, Long and McMahon need to see you all for a quick meeting .. Run over your scripts or something."

Victoria nodded in turn, "Thanks Chris."

The blonde Canadian touched a hand to his forehead, "No problemo.."

"Well," Trish huffed, "Let's get this over with."

……………

Silence fell over the locker room, the Diva's taking their time as they exited their temporary sanctuary. They met up with Melina and Lillian in the hallway, Victoria explaining that they were needed for a meeting with the heads. Torrie opted not to tell Stacy about her date, figuring that her best friend really wouldn't appreciate hearing that bit of information. At least not yet anyway but she did intend on telling her before the night was over. Whatever the case, the Diva's filed into the office designated to McMahon, all nodding in greeting before they dispersed themselves amongst the couches and chairs.

"Good evening ladies," Vince sent a smile to them all then, "Just wanted to touch base with you all about the scripts."

Bischoff nodded in turn, "The paddle on the pole match is set for tomorrow night, Christy? You'll be officiating for that match."

"Lita? You're officiating for the six woman, evening gown match.." Vince paused to look over the master copy, "And Victoria you and Trish-"

"Um, Mr. McMahon?" The women's champion raised an eyebrow, "I talked to my doctor earlier, and .. I can't wrestle for six weeks because of my back."

Vince removed his reading glasses, "Excuse me?"

"I can't wrestle for six weeks.." Trish shrugged nonchalantly, "I can still travel, I can appear on television … but I can't wrestle."

"Well this puts a damper on things," Vince frowned then, rubbing the bridge of his nose in thought. "I'll just make a few adjustments to the script.."

"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon," the blonde Canadian offered an apologetic smile, "if there was something-"

"No, it's quite alright," Vince interjected then, "It's just we've got another photo shoot scheduled five weeks from now, plus another television special, a few charity events and things of that nature. I guess we can just put the women's division on hold until you're able to defend the belt."

"And do what until then?" Jackie questioned quietly, "Have more bra and panties matches?"

Bischoff raised an eyebrow, "Unless you all think you can come up with an alternate plan."

"And if we can?" Lita questioned the RAW G.M. "If we can come up with an alternate plan, do you as management, agree to carry through with it?"

Long shrugged his shoulders, "You make it believable, and you got yourself a deal .. With my show anyway."

"And with RAW as well."

Vince pushed back from his desk, resting his feet on the desk top surface. "If you can propose an alternate, it has to be within reason. You'll need to come up with the alternate storylines, angles, matches, etc.. for the next six weeks. Since you're all still able to travel, the other things shouldn't be a problem…correct?"

"Correct." Trish tossed her hair over her shoulder, "When do you need the proposal?"

"Tuesday, by the time Smackdown starts taping," Vince stated firmly. "I realize that's not much time, but we need to know so we can alter the scripts for everyone accordingly."

"Done." Victoria spoke up for them all, "We'll have the proposal, all six weeks of it, on Tuesday."

"Good," Vince nodded then, "Well you all have your assignments for this evening .. The pre-show meeting starts in about fifteen minutes.."

"Thanks for your time." Jackie mentioned with a forced smile.

…………

The remaining Diva's nodded in turn, all turning on heel to exit the office shortly after. Granted, they didn't know exactly what they would do about the next six weeks, but they'd figure out something. They just knew that they wouldn't be appearing in six more weeks of paddle on a pole matches or other such degrading things. It wasn't that they entirely minded, or at least they didn't complain about it, just that there had to be something more interesting for them to do. The only question was: what could they do?

"So genius," Dawn raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "just what are we going to plan for the next six weeks?"

"You all can figure that out for yourselves," Melina tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I've gotta meet with Mercury and Nitro." she sent a wave over her shoulder, grabbing her bag before she exited the locker room.

"Lucky bitch." Trish rolled her eyes, indicating for Joy to close the door after the retreating Diva. "Now, back to business .. We have to plan six weeks worth of alternate material."

"Preferably material that doesn't involve bikinis, lingerie and the likes."

Dawn nodded in agreement with Joy. "That too .. So, what are we going to do?"

"There has to be something."

"We'll figure it out," Lita promised then, "I mean anything has got to be better than what they have planned for this week."

"Well," Christy sent a glance to the clock, "We'd better figure out something soon .. We don't have much time."

"We've got until tomorrow," Joy pointed out then, the brunette wrinkling her nose in disgust at her appointed outfit for the next night. "That's enough time as long as we start planning now."

"Exactly," Torrie settled on the bench, "So, lets see what else is planned for tonight .. That way we can figure out when they put the Diva's segments in for the shows."

"Okay," Trish glanced over the script in her lap, "They're starting the night with a fatal four way…then a promo.."

"Singles match, promo, tag match, commercial break, back to the tag match," Stacy frowned in thought, "Six woman evening gown match."

"Commerical break, Promo, singles match, another promo…non title tag match." Victoria finished then, "So that's the program for tonight."

Dawn made a face, "Why do the guys get matches and we get-"

"The shit end of the stick?" Lita supplied with a wry smile, "because we're females that's why."

"That's not fair." Jackie scowled, "Just because we're female doesn't mean we can't wrestle."

"Tell me about it," Michelle sighed, setting her script off to the side, "but it's how the business works.. I guess anyway."

"More or less," Trish smiled half heartedly, "we're here for the sex appeal."

"But that goes both ways doesn't it?" Victoria sent a look around the locker room, "I mean, not all of the guys are fugly."

"No," Dawn conceded then, "Some of them are just damn.."

"Okay, okay.." Trish interrupted then, "back to the task at hand? Like figuring out what we're going to plan for the next six weeks."

"I'm just saying," The New Jersey native shrugged, "Some of the guys could be models-"

"Or porn stars."

"Jackie!" Lillian exclaimed then, "Come on girls,.. I mean, I know I'm not here to be a wrestler, but I feel your pain."

"So, what are we going to do?"

The room fell silent, the diva's seemingly at a dead end.

"Lita, why are you smiling like that?"

Candice raised an eyebrow, "Lita? The last time you had that look all of my stuff disappeared and re-appeared later in Triple H's locker room."

"I know, I know.." the redhead offered a sheepish smile, "I didn't think Eddie was going to go through with it, and I'm sorry Candice."

"So what are you scheming this time?"

"Well," Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, "there are more than enough males on the roster.. They get all the good matches, they don't have to do photo shoots-"

"I wouldn't complain if they did."

"They don't have to wrestle in lingerie, they don't-"

"The point Li?"

"We schedule things like they would be for us, but instead .. We find replacements."

Torrie's forehead etched in confusion, "Replacements?"

"Exactly." Lita grinned, "We find replacements."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "What kind of replacements?"

Victoria slowly smiled, "Just take a good look around you Trish .. The hallways are filled with them."

Stacy blinked, "You mean the guys?"

"Precisely," a wicked grin creased at the corners of the North Carolina native's mouth. "It's within reason, it'll draw ratings, plus it'll keep us out of the lingerie, the bikinis, the mud, and whatever else they plan for us."

"Vince won't go for that," Joy pointed out quickly.

"It's worth a shot," Trish countered with a shrug, "Besides, I think it's high time the guys learned exactly what we go through."

"So, how are we gonna figure out who replaces us?" Maria blinked then, "There are a lot of guys and-"

"We've got the pre-show meeting coming up." Michelle pointed out then, "We can pick and choose .. Narrow it down to say-"

"No more than twenty five."

"We'll get copies of the programs," Lauren spoke up finally, "And tonight we narrow it down to.."

"Ten." Dawn reasoned then, "Or do you think it should be more?"

"I think ten is good." Christy shrugged her shoulders then, "So that's the plan? We find ten guys to take our places for the next six weeks?"

Lita nodded in confirmation, "More or less, yup .. That's the gist of it all."

Trish let out a laugh, "The guys won't know what hit 'em."

"That's if Vince approves it.."

"If he doesn't." Jackie tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Then I'm protesting for six weeks.. I don't know about the rest of you, but I could use a good vacation."

"Mamacita's!" Eddie Guerrero beckoned from the hallway, "Meeting's starting soon, are you all descent?"

"We'll be there Eddie!" Dawn called back, "Don't wait up!"

"So, it's settled?" Trish sent a look around the locker room, "If Vince doesn't accept our deal, we protest for six weeks."

Although there were still some doubts lingering amongst them, there was a subsequent nod of heads in agreement. They had their plan in mind as they filed out of the locker room to the pre-show meeting, or at least the beginning stages of it. Now all they had to do was figure out who was going to take their places.


	2. Chapter 1

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: **I own the WWE like I own a small country.

**Summary/Spoilers/Notes:** see the first chapter

**Thanks to: **Megan, CenasAngel1988, Evilution, together, CanaceErinn, J3r1ch0h0lic4eva, Latisha C., flamboyant-flair, aussiewrestlingfan, catie702, Brittany, Princess Hermione, CNIMBWM, Funky in Fishnet, Little-Mis-Rachel, huntersgirl, Myth, AngelicImperfections and Jess420 for the reviews!

…………………….

_Before the evening gown match, Diva's locker room_

"Ugh," Torrie made a face, "Can someone give me a hand with this zipper?"

"I'll make a deal with you," Stacy bargained as she struggled with her own garment, "You zip me, I'll zip you."

Trish merely shook her head, "You know .. If this wasn't for an actual 'match' you'd think-"

"I have a feeling that's the point," Jackie rolled her eyes as she slipped her dress overhead. "This is just so.."

"Stupid, humiliating, degrading?" Dawn Marie supplied, "All of the above?"

Jackie nodded, "Exactly. This is just so dumb."

"So, who's else is doing a promo tonight?" Joy queried as she tackled her own gown, "I know Melina is, Maria's already done hers.."

"I think I am," Victoria scratched the back of her neck in thought, "But I wonder .. The last singles match before the main event, was supposed to be me and Trish so.."

"I'm sure we'll find out," Christy supplied as she slipped on her heels. "That's if they're gonna run another wrestling match for the guys or-"

"Or subject us … again."

"Well, I'd wish you ladies luck but," Trish tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I can't really say you're lucky."

"Damn it." Lita frowned, balancing precariously on her good leg. "I'm thankful to actually get some in-ring time, but like this?" she gestured down to the revealing top and short shorts, "Ugh, I want to quit."

The Canadian Diva raised an eyebrow, "Oh no you don't missy. But, I do have to wonder .. How are you gonna stand around to call a match when-"

"Good question," the Queen of Extreme rolled her eyes, "I guess they didn't factor that into the equation."

"Well, it's not like you have to use that crutch much longer right?" Stacy sent a questioning look to the redheaded Diva. "I mean, I thought you were going to be crutch free soon."

Lita shrugged, "I'll find out at my next doctor's appointment .. Crutch is for safety reasons anyway."

"Ladies." An arena crew member stuck her head in, "Commercial break is just starting, so you should start making your way down there now. Lita, you head out first; Candice, Michelle and Lauren out next."

"Yippee," Jackie shook her head, slipping her own high heels on. "Well, lets go wow 'em and knock 'em dead with our 'amazing' wrestling skills."

Joy raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Since when did you get so cynical?"

Jackie just shrugged, "Hang around long enough with Li, Trish, Victoria and Dawn? It'll start happening to you too."

Victoria nodded solemnly, "That and when you start realizing your primary reasons for being here are sex appeal rather than your athletic talents."

Joy merely nodded, "I see .."

"Anyway," Lita grabbed her crutch, tucking the item beneath her arm. "Ladies, I'll see you out there .. Don't break a leg."

"Yes m'am Sgt. Gimpy, m'am." Jackie mock saluted the North Carolina native, the Diva rolling her eyes before she hobbled out the door.

Dawn just shook her head, "At least she's still got her humor."

"So," Trish sent a look around the locker room, "Li told me earlier that, she's got five potential candidates for: Operation Replacement. Anyone else have suggestions?"

"I'll think about it while we have our match," Jackie promised then, "Which we should start getting a move on for.."

"Well, we can brainstorm," Christy offered as Candice, Michelle, Lauren, Jackie, Stacy and Torrie exited. "Who did Li think of?"

"Well, she didn't really name anyone in particular," Trish confessed as she took a seat, "But she did point out a few things."

Maria raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"Like, we can't choose people who are too tall .. Cuz it's hard it'll be hard enough trying to find stuff for the 'average' guy walking around backstage. Li figured that most of 'em are between 6 ft. and 6 ft. 6."

Victoria nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's be kinda challenging finding something for the Big Show.."

"Or Viscera," Trish added, "So guys who are taller than the 'average' or heavier than the 'average' I think we should keep them off the list."

"But," Dawn Marie pursed her lips in thought, "Having some of the taller guys might be fun. I mean, look at some of the stuff Stacy has to wear, if you put that on someone considerably shorter.."

"Point." Victoria conceded, "But there's still the weight issue to figure in."

"So.." Christy shrugged, "We'll use a few guys who are on the taller side for variety."

"What else did Li say?"

The Canadian Diva's forehead etched in thought, "Well, she also said we should think about who deserves to take our place-"

"Meaning?'

"Like, who out of the guys on the rosters have been the biggest jerks."

Dawn Marie snorted, "That describes quite a few.."

Christy nodded her agreement, "I can think of a few who really deserve this kind of humiliation."

"Don't get me wrong," Joy began, a look sent around. "But some of the stuff we do isn't half that bad. Humiliating and degrading? Definitely, but it's fun.. Otherwise I'd think some of you would've quit awhile ago."

"What's the point?"

Joy shrugged, "Well, it's just .. Sure, some if it may be in really bad taste, but there have to be some guys on the roster who would love to do this sort of thing."

"So, we consider the likely, the unlikely, and the highly unlikely as far as that goes?" Trish pursed her lips, "That works too .. We can ask around .. All stealth like."

"There's also what I pointed out earlier," Dawn sat back on the bench, smoothing down her dress pants as she did so. "Some of the guys, lets face it- they're hot."

"You can say that again," Joy tucked a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. "So we should also consider who we would really like to see .. All dolled up in lingerie."

"Or in a stupid thong-a-thon." Trish made a face, "Or 'wrestling' in gravy, or .."

"Chocolate sauce." Dawn smirked, "All we really have to do is look back to all of the 'matches' they've put some of us through. That can form the base of what we put our replacements through."

Victoria snickered, "Too bad we can't have them take our place for the photo shoot and whatever else they have planned for us."

"Well," Christy shrugged, the Diva search winner taking a seat on the bench. "There's no saying we can't. I mean if they're really going to be taking our places, they should have to do everything."

"Hmm," Trish toyed with a strand of hair, "I'm guessing that televised special means one of two things."

"And that is?"

"Diva's Undressed or footage from a photo shoot."

"I'll ask." Maria rose from her spot then, "I mean it can't hurt, right?"

"Right." The Canadian Diva smiled, "Go find out exactly what our charity events, televised events and 'other such things' are."

Maria nodded, the blonde woman exiting the locker room shortly after.

"One thing I wonder about," Dawn sent a look around the locker room, "What are we going to do about storylines and stuff?"

"Such as?"

"Like the angles .. I mean, it's not like we can have one of our replacements getting pregnant or married."

"It's too bad Rico isn't around," Victoria snorted, "That'd be a riot and a half."

Trish let out a laugh, "Or the Godfather, he'd have a whole new 'ho train'."

"We'll think of something," Christy reasoned then, "I mean we still have to figure out what else we're scheduled for, plus narrow down the list. I think it'll be easier to figure out storylines and all that, after we know who we want."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "Yeah that's true.. We can look back on what angles and gimmicks they've gone through already .."

Joy sent a glance to the monitor, "Well it looks like they're almost done.."

"Hey I got an idea," Trish glanced around, "If no one else is needed for the rest of the night, we should probably head back to the hotel early.. That way we have more time to plan this whole thing."

Victoria nodded, sweeping her hair from her face. "We'll need as much time as we can get.. I'll go find out if any of us are needed for that promo." The raven haired Diva hopped up from the bench then, exiting the locker room shortly after.

"Oh," Trish snapped her fingers, "Li also mentioned we should keep Booker, Nitro and Mercury off of the list."

Joy raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"Because, Sharmell and Melina are already aligned with them.. So technically, they don't need to be replaced."

"Good thinking." Christy let out a sigh, "I just hope McMahon goes for it, ya know?"

"Well, it's like we said earlier," the Canadian Diva shrugged, "If they don't go for it, we protest for six weeks. And like Jackie said, a vacation sure would be nice."

"Okay," Maria began as she re-entered the locker room, "We're scheduled for a pancake breakfast to benefit the American Cancer society, a trip to Walt Disney World with the Make A Wish foundation and a day at a ranch." She paused, collecting her thoughts as she took a seat on the floor. "The televised special is a 'Diva's Talent Show' and the photo shoot is a three day cruise in the Mediterranean."

Joy let out a whistle, "Full plate for six weeks."

"Yup," Maria sighed, "But it should be fun.."

"Alright," Victoria started as she re-entered the locker room, "Li's scheduled for the promo, so after she gets back .. We can get out of here."

"Great!" Trish beamed, "Match is done, so we don't have much longer to wait."

The New Jersey native frowned slightly, "Guess this means I have to cancel my plans.."

The blonde Canadian raised an eyebrow in interest, "What plans?"

Dawn shrugged, "Oh it was nothing major or anything .. I was supposed to hang out with Eddie and Rey after the show."

"Ahh.." Trish nodded knowingly, "You've been doing that a lot lately.."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Not that often.."

"Stupid evening gown matches," Jackie grumbled as she entered the locker room. "Those dumb matches are such a waste of time."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure I could find at least 50 males between the ages of 13 and 49 that would disagree with you."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it .. I felt like a piece of meat out there."

"Where are the others?"

Jackie nodded towards the door, gathering a change of clothes. "Michelle, Lauren and Torrie are at the vending machines, Stacy got caught up talking to someone…and Li's setting up for the promo."

"We're planning on leaving after Li is done," Joy mentioned then, "That way we have more time to plan."

"That works," Jackie peeled off her thigh highs, "I just hafta call Charlie, let him know I can't make it later."

"Well," Trish winked, "I'm sure it won't take too long.."

Jackie rolled her eyes, wiggling out of the evening gown in silence.

"I can't wait for Wednesday." Stacy let out a dreamy sigh as she entered the locker room. "I was just-"

"Talking to Rob?" Dawn sent the leggy blonde a sly look. "Where are you two heading?"

"Dinner and a movie." the Baltimore native reached a hand back to unzip her dress. "It's nothing too fancy, but I'm really looking forward to it."

Joy smiled, "Rob's a really sweet guy, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun."

"So, we're planning on leaving after Li is done," Trish informed the leggy diva. "That way we have more time to plan."

"Works for me." Stacy nodded as she unzipped her gym bag. "Where are we meeting?"

"Well-"

"You're sooo lucky Torrie." Lauren squealed as she, Torrie and Michelle entered the locker room. "I mean, he's soo cute."

"Who?" Stacy glanced back over her shoulder, "Torrie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because .. It's not really a big deal," Torrie shrugged casually, the Idaho native shrugging out of her dress. "Really, it's not a big deal.. He's just no one."

Stacy raised an eyebrow, preparing to question in when the door to the locker room swung open.

"I still want alimony!" Lita joked as she set her good leg inside the doorway, "You're damn right I want it, and I'll get it too!"

"Okay.."

Lita shook her head, a smile on her face as she fully entered the locker room. "I'm getting a 'divorce'. " she informed them all with a stoic face, "That's what the promo was about."

"A divorce huh?" Dawn rolled her eyes, "So what's next? Marriage number two?"

The North Carolina resident made a face, "I get to play 'damsel in distress' again.. After I get the update on my knee and I'm crutch free anyway."

"Or you might not have to," Christy pointed out then, "If Vince accepts our plan, all of our upcoming storylines and stuff should be null."

"True," Lita shrugged as she hobbled over to her designated locker. "I just want to be crutch free, that thing is a pain."

"Well now that you're here," Trish rose from the bench, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "We wanted to get out of here .. That way we can use the rest of the night to plan."

"Oh," Lita half frowned, "Well it's just Jerky, Captain Charisma, Cena., Eddie, Dave, Rene, Tyson-"

"The point?"

"They wanted to know if we wanted to go out, grab a bite to eat or something, ya know .. The usual?"

Victoria shook her head, "Not this time .. We really have to get a list down of who's going to take our places, plus plan all this stuff for the next six weeks."

"Well we can always observe them .. Can't we?"

Torrie raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Lita smirked, stripping off the referee's uniform quickly. "The last time we went out .. Don't you remember?"

The Idaho native shook her head, "I wasn't there last time.."

"Oh yeah," Victoria snickered, "The last time we went out, we ended up at a karaoke night .." the raven haired Diva laughed outright at the memory, "Dave, Tyson, Christian and Jericho ended up 'singing' In the Navy."

"Uh huh," Trish giggled, "Eddie ended up borrowing Dawn's shoes to do his own rendition of 'Tequila'."

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Torrie blinked, zipping up her gym bag then.

"That means, if they end up getting anywhere near as drunk as they did that night," Lita tugged a shirt over head, "They won't notice if we add a little make-up to their faces."

"I don't know.."

"It's a good idea actually," Christy shrugged, shouldering her own gym bag then. "I mean, if we're trying to figure out who's going to make the best 'replacement' might as well see what some of them look like with make-up on."

"Or who's the most willing to make a fool out of themselves in public," Joy added as she zipped up her gym bag. "So, we can observe for an hour or so .. Then head back to the hotel to take notes."

"Whatever," Torrie shrugged, grabbing her jacket then. "I just have to confirm my plans for Wednesday .. I'll meet you all in the parking lot, okay?"

"I have to cancel my plans," Dawn informed them all then, as she shouldered her gym bag. "I'll be in the parking lot."

"I was supposed to head out with Melina," Michelle sent a quick look around, as she made her exit. "Call me whenever you guys get to where you're going .. I'll just meet up with you all there."

Christy sent a look to Lauren, Candice and Maria. "I'm ready whenever you are.."

"We're ready." Maria nodded, as she shouldered her gym bag. "Hey Lita, where are we going anyway?"

"Jillian's." Lita grinned, tugging her pants on then. "Just meet us in the front area, okay?"

"Will do." Candice nodded in confirmation, the four making their exit shortly after.

"I take it Lil is meeting us there with Dave, right?" Trish sent a look to the redhead, "Or are you hanging around until they leave?"

"I was gonna head over with them actually," the redhead shrugged, "But I can-"

"Hey Li." Christian stuck his head in the doorway, "Cena and Jerky wanted to know if you wanna hang out with us until RAW's over.." the blonde man paused, sending a smile to Victoria and Trish. "The offer extends to the rest of ya's too."

"Sure that works," Victoria shrugged, tossing her gym bag at the Canadian man. "But only if you carry our stuff."

Christian rolled his eyes, "Slave drivers." he sighed over dramatically as Trish added her own gym bag to the pile, "Well gimpy, let's go.."

"I'm a goin'." Lita rolled her eyes, tossing her own gym bag at the blonde man. "Thanks Christian."

"Yeah whatever," Christian backed out of the doorway, "So .. You're all joining us tonight, right?"

"Yup," Trish grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Can we have an encore from last time?"

Christian chuckled, "Only if you're buying."

The four laughed at that, making their way through the hallways in relative silence. They had the remainder of the singles match, one more promo plus the non title tag match to sit through before Lillian would join them. And once the blonde ring announcer had, they could also depart the arena. And as they sat around, Lita, Trish and Victoria kept their plan in mind.. Just by taking a look at the present company, they already had at least two candidates.


	3. Chapter 2

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: **I own the WWE like I own a small country.

**Summary/Spoilers/Notes:** see the first chapter.

**Additional Note: **I'm writing Tyson in this fic, the same way I'm writing him in Welcoming the Unexpected. I know he's portrayed to be the silent, bad ass type .. But cut me some slack here peeps, it's fiction! Also, I'm trying to keep the romance out of this piece (we'll see how that goes) as I want to think of this as a chick fic. I realize I'm hinting at some commonly used pairings 'o mine, but I don't want romance to be a primary focus.

**Thanks to: **everyone who reviewed!

………..

_Later that night- at Jillian's_

"So," Chris Jericho leaned back against the wall, "What do you the redheaded she devil subjected him to tonight?"

Tyson blinked, an eyebrow raising slightly. "Subjected who to what?"

The blonde man rolled his eyes, "Duh .. John? Remember last time?"

Christian snorted from the other side of Tyson. "Who could forget .. John ended up singing Genie in a Bottle."

"Which makes me wonder," Chris shrugged then, the three men waiting for the drink orders. "What do you think she's picked tonight?"

Tyson shrugged a touch, "Who says she picked anything and for that matter, what makes you think he'll go for it?"

Christian raised an eyebrow, "For one . It's Li. That's saying enough right there. And two? Just open your eyes and take a look, man."

The Problem Solver smirked, "All I can say, I'm glad it isn't me." He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. " But I do have to wonder- how does she do it?"

Chris shrugged, "Who knows .. But whatever method she uses, I'd be willing to bet it's the same that Dawn uses on Eddie."

"Or that Lil used on Dave last time." Christian pointed out then, "Come on dude, Dave singing along with 'Baby One More Time? He must be whipped."

Tyson shook his head, "Man .. If Dave ever heard you say that? You'd be the one that's whipped. Or at least your ass would be."

Christian rolled his eyes, "Smart ass, you know what I meant."

"Anyway, back to the point." Chris glanced to the two. "What do you think she picked?"

Christian rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "Hmm.. I'm gonna go with Physical.. She hasn't dipped into the classic 80's pool in awhile."

The Problem Solver stroked his goatee thoughtfully, "I'm going with anything by Paula Abdul."

Chris chuckled, "Alright, keeping with Captain Charisma's theme .. Then I'll go with anything by Cyndi Lauper."

"And this time, you losers hafta pay me.." Christian frowned thoughtfully then, "10 each." He waited a beat before adding: "And that's American dollars, Jerky, not Canadian."

Chris merely shook his head, the three falling silent as they collected the drink orders.

"What's taking them so long?" Victoria craned her neck, the raven haired Diva scanning the bar. "I mean, it's not like it's that crowded here.."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "Well duh Vikki, we have a large party with us tonight." the blonde gestured to the two tables and the one booth they were currently occupying. "It's not often all of us go out .. Or at least not to the same place."

"Yeah," Stacy brushed her hair back from her face, "But we should do this more often- don't you think? I mean this is really fun."

"We should.." Joy grinned, tucking a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean honestly girls, half the time when we do go out? We end up at the same place anyway."

"Just at different times," Jackie joked then, "But yeah.. We should do this more often."

"Hey the drinks are on the way," Maria nodded towards the approaching trio.

"About time," Dawn muttered from the next table over, "Geeze, you'd think they were taking orders for the whole damn place."

"Easy, mamacita." Eddie grinned saucily, "Just be thankful you didn't have to go get it yourself."

"Five margaritas… and a corona?" Christian queried as he reached one table. "Who's got the margaritas and the corona?"

"That'd be here," Dawn gestured between herself, Christy, Lauren, Jackie and Eddie. "Take a wild guess as to who ordered what."

Christian rolled his eyes good naturedly, the blonde man setting the drinks in the center of the table. "Dude- why'd you order two drinks?"

Latino Heat shrugged, "'Cos I didn't want to look out of place, essa."

"Alright, four cosmopolitan's, one sex on the beach, one Hurricane, two bloody Mary's and two drafts." Chris called out as he approached the group, "Claim your drinks or it's mine."

"Duh, Chris." Victoria rolled her eyes, "You and Christian ordered the draft beers .. Right here."

Chris mimicked the raven haired woman, but set the drinks down none the less.

"Hey, where's ours?" Lita called out impatiently from the booth, "I see that all of y'all got your drinks-"

"Hold your horses, oh ye impatient woman." Tyson rolled his eyes as he approached the booth. "We had to steal trays to make it look we were bar staff."

Dave smirked, "Man, even that couldn't help y'all. I mean look at you for example-" he paused to gesture absently to the Problem Solver. "Sure, you could look like staff here, but as a bouncer.. Not a waiter."

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "And just what are you trying to say?"

Lita huffed, "You got my Shirley Temple right?"

"Yes I got it," The Problem Solver set down the aforementioned drink, along with two strawberry daiquiri's, a pitcher of beer and three plastic cups. "Happy now?"

"Thank you," Lita grinned impishly, plucking the maraschino cherry from the Shirley Temple.

Dave raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you just order a plate of cherries or something?"

The redheaded woman shrugged, popping the candied fruit into her mouth. "'Cos I don't feel like it.. That's why."

Dave merely shook his head, pouring himself some beer then. "I just doesn't make sense. You waste money buying a drink that you don't drink-"

"You expect her to make sense?" Chris rolled his eyes from one of the tables, "Dude, you expect way too much."

"Anyway," Tyson reached for the pitcher of beer. "Who's up first?"

Dawn gestured to Latino Heat. "Eddie is."

Eddie raised an eyebrow at the brunette woman, "Says who?"

The New Jersey native raised an eyebrow in turn, "Says me, that's who."

"Aw man," Eddie scowled, gesturing to John then. "Why can't he go first?"

"Stop being a baby," Dawn chastised playfully, "He went first last time."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "That didn't count .. It was a duet."

Maria glanced between the gathered, the blonde woman taking a tentative sip of her Bloody Mary. "Does it always start like this?"

"Without fail," Trish confirmed with a wry smile. "But it's all in good fun-"

"Says you," Eddie scoffed, "How come you girls don't get up there?"

"Because, that's why." Lita stuck out her tongue, the cherry stem tied in a knot. "Just suck it up and deal with it."

"Nu uh, "John shook his head, leaning back a touch in the booth. "We always go first, for once? Y'all need to step up."

The redheaded woman raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And just why should we?"

Lillian shook her head, taking a small sip of her daiquiri. "Where's Michelle? I thought she was meeting us here."

Joy frowned in thought, grasping the stem of the glass before her. "Candice said she was going to call.."

"Did any of you remember to get Candice her drink?" Torrie sent a questioning look between Chris, Christian and Tyson. "Well?"

"I had the most drink orders to remember," Chris spoke up first, "So don't look at me."

"Yeah? I had to get the order for princess brat here." Tyson gestured to the redhead opposite him. "So, don't look at me."

"Fine, fine.." Christian rolled his eyes as he pushed back from the table, "I'll get the drink."

Christy took a sip of her margarita, "So .. Eddie? What are you serenading us with?"

"Well, since he did agree to go first," Dawn sipped her own margarita, a thoughtful frown on her features. "I figured he could go with a classic. So I took the liberty of selecting Margaritaville."

John snickered, "Hey homey, betta you than me."

Tyson just smirked, "And who else is up tonight?"

"Christian," Stacy offered as she sipped her frozen beverage. "I think Trish has him for Copacabana."

Christian blinked, "What?"

"Oh that should be good," Chris snorted from his spot, the blonde man leaning back in his chair.

Christian made a face, "Why me? Why that song? I mean, I wasn't even here when you all decided for me."

"So?" Victoria rolled her eyes, "And that's different from any other night because?"

"Yeah really," Dawn shrugged her shoulders, "Just deal with it, and hope that you aren't doing two."

The Canadian Diva nodded in agreement, "Yup .. And as for the song? It was either that or Tequila, but I don't think anyone can top Eddie's rendition."

The Problem Solver only shook his head, "Dave? What about you?"

"I'm not," the Animal informed him with a smirk.

"Dude, that ain't fair." John made a face, "How'd you get off that easy?"

"Oh quit your whining," Lita rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her daiquiri. "Or would you like to make this a two shot performance?"

The West Newbury native raised an eyebrow, "How 'bout this- you find yourself two partners .. An' get your own ass up there. Then I'll think about a second."

The Queen of Extreme waved it off easily, "Oh please .. Now where's the fun in that?"

"You scared or something?"

"Hell no." Lita scoffed, "Fine then you're on. But, that means you have to do a second song, no ifs, ands or buts about it."

Cena scowled, "Bad enough you already got me-"

"Hush you." Lita sent a mock glare to her side, "You'll spoil the surprise."

Dawn shook her head as the two continued to squabble like three year olds. The brunette smirked, leaning in closer to whisper to Trish and Victoria. "I think we can count at least one person to be a replacement."

"Only one?" Victoria smirked in turn, nodding discreetly to Latino Heat. "I see at least two."

Dawn made a face, "No way honey .. I am not gonna put Eddie through that."

Trish inclined her head a touch, "What about Ty?"

Victoria almost spat out her drink, "You're joking right? He'd never go for it."

The blonde woman shrugged, "You never know .. Besides, it's worth a shot isn't it?"

"Well, we can always see if Stacy can convince Rob," Dawn reasoned then, "And if not .. Then me an' Li can talk to him."

"Shush," Trish hissed then, "We can't talk about this too much, otherwise we'll raise suspicion."

Victoria rolled her eyes in response, the Diva trio dropping the topic none the less.

"Hey.." Lita suddenly appeared behind the three. "Can two of y'all do me a favor?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "What song and why?"

"I'm thinking Bootylicious," Lita grinned, hazel eyes twinkling with mirth. "It fit's the theme.. Really."

Christy raised an eyebrow, "Just how does that fit the theme?"

"You'll see," The Queen of Extreme replied vaguely, "So .. Will you? Any two of you, it doesn't mater."

"No thanks," Dawn smirked, "I came here to be entertained, not be entertainment."

"I'll do it," Joy offered from the next table over. "If you want me to anyway."

Lita beamed, "Absolutely.. So, who else is in?"

"I'll do it," Christy grinned, "I haven't done karaoke in awhile anyway.. This should be fun!"

"Great," Lita grinned to the two Diva's then, "We're up after Eddie so.. Just be ready to go up there."

Lita retreated back to the booth, and by the time she had re-settled; Christian and Candice returned. Candice informed them all that, Michelle was on her way over.

"Hey girls..." Torrie sent a look to Trish and Dawn. "Me an' Stace think we can sign John up.. Thoughts on that?"

Christy giggled, "That's what they figured too."

Dawn smirked, "Well .. Li did learn the 'powers of persuasion' from two of the best."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Powers of persuasion?"

The Canadian Diva nodded, leaning forwards to rest her forearms on the table. "Sweet talk, puppy dog eyes, full pouty face if necessary .. And if all else fails? Temper tantrum until you get what you want."

Jackie laughed from her spot, the blonde taking a sip of her own margarita. "I think Li has her own powers of persuasion.." she nodded idly to the booth, "It's called: violence.. And throwing beer nuts."

Stacy sent a look to the two in question, "Ya know .. It's almost like when Team X-Treme was still around. Although John isn't anywhere near like Jeff-"

"Not appearance wise anyway," Trish interrupted then, "But they've both got that, easy going, free spirit, live like tomorrow is the last day attitude."

"Shush!" Dawn raised a finger to her lips, "Eddie is about to go up."

"Hey Lil, did you bring a camera?"

The blonde ring announcer grinned, as she brought her camera out from her purse. "You know it Li."

"I have mine too." Candice grinned, holding up her camera. "Never know when you'll meet a celebrity-"

Jackie smirked, "Or when you'll hear some of the WWE's finest at a karaoke machine."

All eyes turned to the stage, the Diva's whistling for Eddie as he stepped up to the microphone.

"Psssst." Lita approached Joy and Christy. "Y'all ain't gonna back out me, right?"

Christy pushed back from the table, "No way girl. You can count on me."

Joy laughed good naturedly as she also pushed back from the table. "Well if anything, it'll be fun right?"

Christian sent a look between the Diva trio. "So, what are you three singing?"

"Bootylicious," Lita informed him with a smirk, "It fit's the theme for the evening, so to speak."

The blonde man raised an eyebrow, "Whatever you say Red."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Just trust me, alright? Oh, and you're up after John .. Otherwise this might not make sense."

Chris smirked, "And we all know how much sense you make Li."

In turn, Lita gave him the one fingered salute; the three Diva's making their way to the stage as Eddie retreated back to the table.

"Oh my god!" Trish practically squealed as Joy, Lita and Christy lined up. "I have the best idea for the finale tonight!"

Tyson raised an eyebrow from the booth, sending a look to John and Dave. "I don't like this .. Trish has that 'I'm scheming' look on her face."

The blonde Diva sent a look to Dawn and Victoria, "After is Li is done up there- we have got to talk to her."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

Trish beamed, "Okay, remember last time when we got the guys to sing In the Navy? What about, if this time, we get them to sing Spice Girls!"

Chris shook his head defiantly, his eyes half on the stage. "No way Trish. I am not going up there to sing that."

Tyson snorted, "You want me up there? You pay me. A lot."

John raised an eyebrow, turning his attention away from the stage. "I don't think so blondie, I ain't singin' no Spice Girls."

Jackie raised an eyebrow in turn, "This coming from the poor sap who got up there last time and did Genie in a Bottle?"

Cena scowled, balling up a napkin. "Look woman, that was a one time only thing-"

"Yeah right," Tyson snorted disbelievingly, "We all know it'll happen again."

"Oh come on.." Trish stuck out her lower lip, directing her sole attention to Christian. "Please?"

"Triiiish," Christian made a face, "Isn't Copacabana enough?"

Tyson shook his head, "Hey Dave- I bet ya, 5 that C will give in.. and in less a minute."

"No way man," Dave shook his head, "We both know it'll take less time then that."

"Chris.." Victoria turned her attentions to the blonde man in question. "Whadya say?"

He snorted, "No way. And that's final. I am not-"

"Come on Chris- please?" Torrie joined the raven haired women's efforts. "Please?"

"Yeah, Christian.." Maria pulled her own puppy dog face. "Please?"

"Please?" Candice and Stacy joined the others, batting their lashes innocently.

Christian sighed, "If you can get Tyson.."

Dawn and Jackie brought out their wallets, "Done."

"And John," Chris added then, the blonde man inwardly cursing his doom. "I'll do it."

Trish grinned in triumph, "Deal." She blew a kiss to the two Canadian's. "You're the best!"

Tyson snorted, the Problem Solver making his way over to collect his pay off money. "Wimps.. Giving into those puppy dog eyes- every damn time."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "So .. I'm thinking-"

"How about, Saturday Night Diva's?" Jackie winked, "I think it'd be perfect."

Stacy nodded in turn, "It's either that .. Or they could do Wannabe."

Dawn grinned, handing off the last of the pay off money. "Actually I think Saturday Night Diva's would be better.. Trish?"

The Canadian Diva nodded, "We'll save Wannabe for next time."

"There will be no next time." John spoke up then, "I ain't-"

"Hey John.." Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, a smug smile in place. "You're up."

Victoria sent a glance to Dawn and Jackie. "I think we can count Ty, in .. we just hafta pool our money together."

Dawn nodded quickly, "Hey Li- what's John singing anyway?"

Lita only smiled, sipping her daiquiri as Baby Got Back started.

"Hey look!" Candice nodded to the door, "Michelle's here."

"Oh, Li?" Trish sent a glance to the redhead in question, "Chris, Christian and Tyson have already agreed to sing Saturday Night Diva's.."

"And Eddie," Dawn put in then.

"We just need John."

Lita nodded, "No problem.. I'll talk to him after Captain Charisma goes up."

"Hey girls." Michelle smiled as she approached the tables, "What have I missed?"

"Not too much," Stacy replied casually, "Sit.. We ordered you a cosmopolitan."

"Thanks." Michelle grinned as she took a seat. "Am I seeing things or is that-"

Jackie snickered, "Yup.. That's John up there. You missed Eddie's performance .. But there's a special treat in store for the finale."

"Ahh.." Michelle sipped her drink then, "How much longer are we staying?"

Trish shrugged, "Not much longer.. We'll probably leave after the finale."

Michelle nodded in response, all falling silent then to either watch John's performance or to chit chat quietly amongst themselves. As Trish, Victoria, Dawn, Christy, Stacy and Torrie had figured- John was a shoe in. And as the raven haired Diva had also pointed out, if they paid him enough- Tyson was also in. With that in mind, they only had to pick eight more people.. Then of course figure out storylines and all that stuff, but still .. At least part of the work was already done. They had two, now it was just a matter of figuring out who else.


	4. Chapter 3

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.

**Summary/Spoilers/Notes:** see the first chapter.

**Notes: ** All pertinent notes can be found in the prologue or Chapter two.

**Thanks to: ** everyone who reviewed!

……………

_Trish and Lita's hotel room_

"Okay," Trish swept her hair from her face, "It's crunch time girls.. We've got to get ourselves a list and figure out what's going down for the next six weeks."

Michelle nodded, "I got a few copies of the programs.." the blonde woman stood then, setting one copy each on the beds, plus a few for those on the floor. "I figured if we can 'visualize' a little, it might help things."

"Good thinking," Victoria grinned, the raven haired woman flipping through the program in front of her. "Well, I know we already decided on at least two, right?"

"Correct," Trish brought out her laptop computer, "The way we figure.. We've already got John, all we need to do is pool some of our money together and we can pay off Tyson."

Christy beamed, "So that's at least two down, right?"

"Exactly," Lita tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "But.. Maybe we should think of replacements?"

Stacy raised an eyebrow, "Replacements for our replacements?"

"Well .. Yeah," Lita shrugged, "I mean, injuries can happen in the blink of an eye."

Torrie nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a good plan."

"Oh!" Dawn reached behind her, setting down a thick binder on the bed. "I got this from Stephanie.. She said it might help us."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "When did you talk to Steph? And why did you tell her?"

"Duh," the brunette Diva rolled her eyes, "I figured Steph can get us all the stuff we need.. To help out with storylines, pull the strings we can't pull.. I mean come on, she's been in our shoes before-"

"Not entirely," Lita pointed out, "But yeah.. Steph can sympathize with our situation a lot better than Bischoff, Long or Vince."

Christy sent an expectant look to the binder, "So what is it?"

The New Jersey native beamed, "It's a history of storylines and angles.. For the Diva's.. she also mentioned that she has similar material for the guys.. Plus there's the library archive if we really want to 'research'."

"Great," Joy grinned, "This should really come in handy."

"Well, first things first.." Trish motioned for the binder, placing it in front of her. "Let's see what types of 'matches' our replacements will be going through. Then we can see what other stupid gimmicks they've put all of us through and go from there?"

Candice gestured to the laptop, "I'll take notes.."

The Canadian Diva nodded, passing the laptop to the Diva situated on the floor between the beds.

"Okay.." Lita began from Trish's left, "First.. We have the good ole' Bra and Panties match."

"How are we going to pull that off?" Michelle sent a questioning look around, "I mean yeah.. For us, it makes sense.. But the guys?"

"Well the wardrobe department can do wonders when needed," Victoria pointed out thoughtfully from Trish's right. "So after we get this all approved, we'll have to raid the wardrobes."

"We also have the catfight.. Which is basically, throw your opponent over the top rope."

Dawn snorted, "Please.. They already have those types of matches."

Lita smirked, "Next.. We have the evening gown matches-"

"That one is definite keeper." Jackie stated wryly, "I can just picture some of the guys in a sparkling gown."

"And next.. We have the pillow fight." Lita rolled her eyes, "And the ever popular- lingerie pillow fight."

Maria shuddered slightly, "I have nightmares of those matches."

"And the paddle on a pole match-"

"Another keeper.." Joy stated with a shake of her head, "Complete with the skimpy lingerie we have to wear."

"And that's pretty much it for matches.." The Queen of Extreme swept her hair from her face, "Aside from the many variations on 'mud wrestling'."

"What if we brought back the Roulette wheel?" Trish suggested then, "We can put all of the mud wrestling types on there, plus the pillow fights, the paddle on the pole and bra and panties matches?"

"Yeah that works," Stacy nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What mud wrestling variations should we use?"

"Well there's always gravy.." Torrie put in first, "And chocolate.. And-"

"We should make them 'wrestle' in whipped cream."

Candice nodded, glancing up from the keyboard. "I've put down gravy, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, .. Pudding?"

Jackie snickered, "And of course, mud.. We have got to put mud on there."

"Moving on," Victoria declared as she flipped through the binder. "We can have bikini contests-"

"Lingerie fashion shows.."

"And the thong-a-thon." Trish stated with a smirk, "I know some of them already wear one anyway, so it won't be a big stretch."

"Is that it?" Michelle sat back in the chair, "Is that really what the women's division is based on?"

"With the occasional matches on RAW." Christy pointed out with a frown, "Yeah.. That's pretty much it."

Maria shook her head, "That's just not fair.."

"No shit," Lita stated bluntly, "But that's why we're going through with this idea.. I'm sick and tired of seeing it happen."

"Well it's not just the matches and stuff we have to come up with," Joy reminded them all then, "What are we going to do about storylines?"

Candice snapped her fingers, "Have any of you seen that reality show on TBS?"

"What show?" Christy raised an eyebrow, "The Gilligan's Island One?"

"No," Candice tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "They had a bunch of guys and they 'transformed' them so to speak.. So they had to live like women."

Torrie nodded slowly, "So make a storyline out of this idea?"

"Exactly," Candice grinned, "It'll mean that the guys will have to go through everything we do.. With some exceptions anyway."

"We should include all of the stuff outside of the ring too," Stacy sent a look around. "I mean, if they're gonna go through what we go through.. They need to go through it all."

"Well, when I talked to McMahon, he said he'd have details on our upcoming appearances for the next six weeks." Maria shrugged her shoulders slightly, "It's nothing to out of the norm.. and nothing that the guys really don't do anyway."

Jackie smirked, pointing out wryly ,"Except the photo shoots and the Diva's undressed."

"Only this time.. It's not Diva's undressed," Michelle pointed out then, "It's a Diva's talent show."

Joy rolled her eyes, "You'd think we were competing in a Miss America pageant or something."

Trish grinned broadly, "Well we won't be.. But that's not to say the guys won't be.. We'll just make a bigger deal out of the talent show, use the last two weeks to turn this into a Divine Diva pageant."

Victoria snickered, "Oh that's good.. That's real good.. Complete with a talent show, bikini contest and evening gown contest."

"So we have our storyline," Christy frowned in thought, "We've got our matches.. All that's left is figuring out who replaces us."

Michelle opened the program in her lap, "Well we've already decided on two.. Lets see who else might fit the role."

"And who else deserves this," Joy reminded the blonde woman. "Remember. There are some guys on the rosters just asking for payback."

Christy and Stacy exchanged a look, the blonde stating first: "Like Randy.. He's the one that had the lingerie fashion show."

"And Carlito.." Joy scowled, "For spitting apple all over me.."

"Rene," Torrie nodded firmly, "He definitely has some payback coming to him."

"We should use Kurt too," Dawn mentioned thoughtfully, "I mean.. it'll be easy at least to put a wig on him.. And Rob.. Not that he deserves payback, but I just think it'd be funny to see him all dressed up."

"In that case," Maria flipped through the program in front of her, "What about Edge? He's already got the hair for it.."

Victoria let out a laugh, "Okay.. So, that's our likely candidates, the ones who deserve payback.. We need one more who's the unlikely."

Candice raised an eyebrow, "Who's the other?"

"Tyson of course."

"Well, how about Luther?" Michelle shrugged her shoulders, "Since we have to find clothes that'll work for Tyson anyways.."

"That's.." Candice looked up from the screen, "Nine.. Tyson, John, Randy, Carlito, Kurt, Rob, Rene, Edge and Luther.."

"So we need one more definite and two replacements." Trish leaned back against the headboard, "Any thoughts?"

"Christian for a replacement," Stacy put in first, "And how about Chris for the other?"

"Yeah.." Victoria nodded in agreement, "So.. Who's the last guy?"

Joy sent a look to the Queen of Extreme. "Li? This was your idea.. So why don't you pick the last guy."

The redhead nodded absently, flipping through the program in front of her. She remained like that for a few moments longer before hazel eyes fell on one page. A wicked grin creased at the corners of her mouth.

"Triple H." Lita snorted, "He has a lot of payback coming to him.."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Vengeful much?"

"I agree," Stacy sent a look to Lita. "Triple H really does have it coming to him.."

"So it's settled?" Trish sent a look around the hotel room. "We've got our replacements, two alternates and the storylines for the next six weeks."

"I'd say we're done." Jackie snickered, "And if management doesn't agree to it.. Say hello to a six week vacation."

"Alright, we'll just get this printed out tomorrow.." Candice made a few more notes before she passed the laptop back up. "Was there anything else?"

"Nope." Torrie grinned broadly, "Ladies- here's hoping that this plan goes through."

"Well if that's it.." Michelle sent a smile around, "I'm gonna call it a night."

"Same here," Joy stretched her arms overhead, "We'll see you all in the morning!"

The remaining Diva's waved in response, Joy and Michelle exiting the hotel room shortly after.

"Well, I don't know 'bout y'all? But my knee hurts and there's a heated pool in this hotel." Lita stretched her arms out, swinging her legs down from the bed. "Anyone up for a swim?"

"I'll pass.." Christy yawned then, the natural redhead moving from her spot on the floor. "Thanks for the invite though."

"That sounds like fun actually," Candice stood then, "I'll meet you guys down there."

"Count me in too," Trish moved slowly from the bed, "My back could use a good soak."

"I'd join you but, I promised Rey and Eddie that I'd stop by." Dawn waved as she moved towards the door, "See you in the morning!"

Maria stretched her legs out, the blonde woman moving from the bed. "I'll meet you all down there after I get changed.." she sent a wave over her shoulder as she too exited the hotel room.

"Vikki, Stace, Torrie, Jackie?" Lita sent the four in question a look, the redhead balancing precariously on one leg. "Whadya say?"

"Sure," The raven haired Diva beamed, "I'll meet you guys down there in a bit." She sent a wave over her shoulder, exiting the hotel room via the adjoining door.

"I would but.." Stacy sent them all an apologetic smile, "I'm supposed to be meeting Rob early tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"I promised Charlie, soo…" Jackie sent them an apologetic smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you all down there." Torrie stated as Jackie and Stacy exited the hotel room. "See you in a bit!"

Trish and Lita nodded in farewell, the two currently donning bikini's and bathrobes.

"So do you think this'll really work?" Trish sent a questioning look to her friend, grabbing the keycard then. "Honestly Li, do you think this is gonna work?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders, slipping on her flip flops. "I think it'll work.. It'll be a lot of work, but it will work.. I mean, not to sound all corny an' shit, but when have you seen all of us working together like this?"

Trish snorted as they exited their hotel room, "Never actually.. The only time there's been some unity is the Diva Dodge Ball match."

"And that was Diva vs. Diva." Lita pointed out as they made their way to the elevator, "This is different."

"A lot different," Trish mused as they continued on their way. "It's almost like the First Wives Club.. Except on a much grander scale."

Lita nodded, the two coming to a stop in front of the elevators. "It brings a whole new meaning to the term: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Trish let out a laugh, "That's for damn sure.. I almost feel sorry for the guys."

Lita snickered, "Well at least one of us does." she shook her head, stepping into the elevator then. "In some ways I do feel sorry for them, but in some ways I don't. I mean sure- for me, you and Vikki, this is more about rebelling against the whole, no women's wrestling division.. For the others, not to say we're that different or better- but for them, this is more like revenge."

"Yeah, that's true." Trish leaned against the handrail. "But no matter how you look at it, this about unity.. And this is about having fun-"

"At the expense of our replacements."

"Exactly," The Canadian Diva tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I mean honestly Li, they really do get off too easy."

Lita nodded in agreement, the two falling silent when the elevator reached the lobby. Granted, it was going on midnight already, but being wide awake and away from the hot tubs at the therapy room.. This was as good as it was going to get. They had their storyline, they had their replacements.. Everything was set and ready to go. Tomorrow all would be set in stone and until then.. All they could do now was wait for the approval from management.


	5. Chapter 4

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.

**Summary/Spoilers/Notes:** see the first chapter.

**New Notes: ** House shows are being taken out of the picture, but only for the sake of the story. Instead of house shows, alternate activities will be planned..

**Thanks to: ** everyone who reviewed!

……………

_Vince McMahon's office- two and a half hours before Smackdown_

Candice stepped forward as the Chairman requested their proposal; the brunette setting the neatly stapled pile of papers before him with a small smile. "I've got copies for both Mr. Long and Mr. Bischoff.." She mentioned as she stepped back.

Vince nodded absently, the Chairman currently reaching for his reading glasses. "Thanks." Was all he uttered, the brunette placing said copies on either desk flanking the Chairman's before she rejoined one of the groups of Diva's.

Bischoff regarded the slim pile warily, "Are you ladies certain this contains six weeks of material?"

"Most certain Mr. Bischoff," Stacy offered her best smile, the long legged Diva currently occupying one couch with Torrie, Michelle and Joy. "We made sure that it met all of Mr. McMahon's requirements."

The RAW G.M. merely shrugged, stating rather smugly as he started to read through his copy. "We'll see about that.."

All but a few rolled their eyes at that, the office falling silent as Vince, Eric and Teddy read through the papers before them.

An eyebrow rose at the Smackdown GM's desk. "Ladies-" Theodore Long paused, glancing between the paper in front of him and the group of Diva's across. "You are aware that your male counterparts may not be agreeable, correct?"

Trish shrugged nonchalantly, "We're prepared to deal with whatever problems that may arise, Mr. Long."

The RAW GM snorted in disbelief, "This proposal is absolutely absurd!"

Dawn Marie bristled, "Is it really? I don't see how it's any worse than some of the other stuff we've been put through." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Like myself.. No offense here Torrie, but that was a terrible storyline!"

"It was better than this," Bischoff retorted with a smirk, "I don't see how you ladies can possibly pull something like this off."

Jackie raised an eyebrow then, "You have that little confidence in us? That statement right there- just goes to show how we're viewed in this company. Even by one of our own GM's, it's like we're nothing but paper dolls to parade around for your amusement."

"Just one thing, before we discuss this further.." Mr. McMahon interrupted before anyone else could say a word. "How are you going to get the extra employees for this? Yes, certainly you will have the makeup department and wardrobe department at your disposal but-"

"Just what would you suggest?" Christy queried innocently, "After all, you are the Chairman."

"Don't tell me you agree with this proposal." Bischoff shook his head as he set the papers down. "This will never work."

"On the contrary Eric, I believe it can work." Vince set his own pile of papers down, the Chairman removing his bifocals then. "But as I mentioned to the ladies- they will need extra staff."

"If it all comes down to it," Trish tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Then consider us the extra staff. That way we'll still be appearing on television.. Thus still fulfilling at least part of contracted obligations to the company."

"Yeah," Joy spoke up then, "I mean you already have some of us as guest referee's, who's to say we can't continue doing that for some of the matches."

Michelle nodded in agreement, "Or we can be judges for the contests.."

The Chairman slowly nodded, "I was also thinking, perhaps since you ladies did come up with this idea- some of you would like to be coaches?"

Lita raised an eyebrow in question, "To what capacity?"

"Well," the Chairman expelled a nervous chuckle, one hand threading loosely through his hair. "According to the sparse details that you ladies have listed- the gentleman will be undergoing some drastic changes. Change is never an easy thing to become accustomed to, so perhaps if they had a guiding hand to help the process."

Torrie nodded, "I guess we can do that.."

"What I would suggest," Mr. McMahon bridged his hands together on his desk, his eyes drifting between the clusters of Diva's. "Is that you pick amongst yourselves- whom of you will be refereeing, judging for contests and finally who will be a coach. Once you've decided upon that, we'll get to finalizing this idea of yours."

Trish blinked, the blonde woman genuinely surprised. "Does that mean you accept?"

"If there are no objections from Mr. Bischoff or Mr. Long."

"No problems here playa."

Bischoff rolled his eyes, "For sake of the fact that I can't wait to see this fail? I accept."

"It's settled then." Vince pushed back from his desk. "All you ladies need to do, is figure out who will be doing what in the various stages of this process. Once you have that settled, report back here and I'll get this faxed over to the corporate headquarters."

The Diva's beamed, all moving then offering their thanks -mostly to McMahon and Long- as they filed out of the office.

"Wait.." Dawn raised an eyebrow in questioning, "Does this mean we're out of our match tonight?"

"We'll see.." the Chairman replied warily, "Why don't you just concentrate on smoothing out the kinks in your proposal first."

The brunette haired woman nodded, near reluctantly departing the office entirely.

"I can't believe it!" Maria exclaimed brightly, "They accepted!"

"Shhh!" Victoria hissed then as they started on their way to the locker room, "Any of the guys could be walking around.. We don't want them to find out yet."

"Geeze, take it easy Vi." Jackie joked easily as they fell into groups, "They're gonna find out eventually anyways."

"But, it'd be better if they found out by surprise." Lauren commented then, "I'm just happy they accepted the idea."

"Uh huh," Christy nodded her agreement as they turned a corner, "I was so worried they wouldn't.."

"We all were," Torrie spoke up then, "But now we really have nothing to worry about, right? I mean, once this is finalized by Vince the guys can't do a thing about it."

Joy nodded then, "Exactly.. And I mean really- all this really is, is just another storyline."

"A twisted storyline," Candice stated with a smirk, "I can't wait to start."

"I wonder if we'll have a budget or something to work with," Stacy mused aloud as they neared the Diva's locker room. "I mean, that'd be really cool if we didn't you know?"

"I'm sure we will Stace," Trish pointed out gently, "All I'm really looking for is free reign over the wardrobes and makeup."

Silence fell over the Diva's as they filed into their locker room for the evening. The silence continued as they arranged themselves around the room, some taking seats on the floor while others took spots on the benches or stood. Finally when they were all arranged and the door had been shut, the silence was broken.

"Okay," Dawn Marie spoke up first, "We need to assign coaches, judges and referees."

"When he said coaches, I wonder if he also meant a valet?"

"Who knows," Christy shrugged as she replied to Lauren. "But it's something to keep in mind, ya know?"

"Well, first things first.. Who wants to do what." Joy sent a look around the locker room. "I mean, if we're going to be fully involved in this- we might as well do something that we're comfortable with."

Candice spoke up first, "I'd actually feel more comfortable judging. I mean, yeah- being a coach or something might be fun, but.. I'd rather leave that to someone else."

"Hmm." Lita chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "There's thirteen of us.. We picked twelve guys to work with, plus two replacements. Let's just assume that the replacements will be on hand but not fully subjected. What's a manageable size for one person?"

Maria blinked, "Meaning?"

The North Carolina resident swept her hair from face, "Realistically, if you're a coach.. How many guys are you gonna be willing to put up with when they start complaining?"

"Something else to consider.. Normally a show uses four referee's," Victoria pointed out as she shifted her weight back. "That takes up four spots.. Leaving nine of us left."

"Well, what if we had our own ring announcer too?" Michelle suggested then, "I mean.. we could expand just a little on the pageant idea.. Make it into this whole six week competition- where the contests, matches and stuff will all be judged -either officially or non officially."

Jackie nodded in agreement, "And we can award points based on their performance, willingness to participate in matches.."

"Or events.. And maybe we could even have our own little interview spot since Carlito is one of the participants!"

Jackie grinned to the Florida native. "That is a great idea Michelle!"

Trish nodded her agreement, "Completely. I'm glad you thought of that, because now that gives the storyline some more oomph."

"So, two ring announcers?" Torrie spoke up then, "And say two judges?"

"Actually," Lauren spoke up as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I think it'd be better if we all took a spot as a judge."

Victoria nodded, "Yeah I think that'd be the best bet too.. I mean, this is about all of us, so it would only make sense if we all worked on the same level to some extent."

Stacy nodded as she brought out her script from last night. "Okay.. I'll start taking notes.. How about we do this. First we'll pick five referees, then two ring announcers .. And whomever is left takes a coaching spot."

"Like I said before," Candice sat back, resting her palms flat on the carpeted floor. "I'll take a referee spot."

"Same here," Christy spoke up next. "I'd just feel more comfortable doing that."

"I wouldn't mind either," Lauren spoke up next. "If that's okay anyway."

Joy was the next to volunteer. "Consider me a referee too."

"And me." Michelle swept her hair from her face, "I'll be the fifth and final ref."

"Okay.." Stacy finished up her notes, "Who wants to be a ring announcer?"

"Hey Stace.." Lita sent a look to Maria, then back to the Baltimore native. "I think Maria should take Carlito's spot for the interview thingy.. I mean, she is a backstage interviewer anyways so.."

"I agree." Trish grinned, "Maria, what do you say?"

The blonde in question blushed slightly, "If you really think I can handle it.."

"Of course you can." Victoria smiled encouragingly, "You'll do great."

"Alright," Maria stated finally, "I'll do it."

Dawn smiled then, "Hey Stace.. Why don't you and Torrie take on the jobs as ring announcers?"

"Yeah," Torrie grinned broadly, "I'd definitely like to do that."

"Sure." Stacy smiled as she took down notes. "That leaves- Dawn, Victoria, Jackie, Trish and Lita for coaches."

"So, why don't we divide up the guys next. We'll have four of us taking on two and then say the last person takes on two regulars plus Chris and Christian?" Trish suggested as she sent a look between Dawn, Victoria, Jackie and Lita. "How does that sound?"

Victoria nodded easily, "Sure that works.."

The Canadian Diva nodded, "The next questions would be- Who do you not want to work with and who wouldn't you mind working with?"

"I refuse to work with Hunter," Lita spoke up adamantly, "I mean yeah- I volunteered him for this, but he and I just won't get along."

Dawn smirked as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'll take Hunter and Luther.. I've got a feeling that those two will be the most reluctant."

Jackie was the next to speak up, "I'll take Carlito and Randy."

Victoria shifted again so she was leaning fully against the wall. "I'll take.. Kurt and Rob."

"Well, Trishy.. That leaves me and you."

The blonde woman nodded, "I'll take Edge and Rene, if that's okay with you Li."

"That leaves Li with- Tyson, John, Chris and Christian." Stacy spoke up as she jotted down the remainder of her notes. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

The redhead in question shrugged casually, "Technically it'll only be Tyson and John. I doubt that'll be a problem so.. Sure. I can handle it."

"Well if that's settled." Jackie moved from her spot first, "Let's go tell Mr. McMahon so we can get this all sent off to the Corporate Headquarters."

…….

The Diva's moved from their respective spots, excitement running through the locker room as they made their way back to the office. The final stones had been set in their plan and now all they had to do was inform the unlucky guys. As it were, once they reported back to Mr. McMahon -and explained the expansions on their original idea- he informed them that the plan would start taking place tonight. After the pre-show meeting, he'd call the guys in and let the Diva's break the news. That part left a few of them feeling wary, but after all was said and done- Jackie, Trish, Dawn and Lita volunteered to be the bearers of bad news. And before the Diva's left the office, Mr. McMahon informed them that the paddle on the pole match had been canceled. Instead he'd let a few of them stage a protest, thus kicking off the idea on television. And with that all settled, all they had to do was wait until the pre-show meeting was done.

"In conclusion.." Vince spoke up after Teddy had gone through the rundown of the matches. "Just remember to give your best out there tonight."

Trish, Dawn, Jackie and Lita exchanged looks, the Diva's all clustered in one corner.

"Before this meeting comes to an end, however." Vince cleared his throat, a look sent to the Diva's then back to the roster on a whole. "I'll need the following people to remain: Edge, Rene Dupree, Carlito, Luther Reigns, Tyson Tomko, Kurt Angle, Triple H, Rob Van Dam, Randy Orton, John Cena, Chris Jericho and Christian." He paused again, "The rest of you are dismissed."

The guys remained at their respective tables, confusion and suspicion filtering amongst them as they noted that the Diva's were also staying behind. But before any of them could question their presence, the Chairman brought everyone's attention back to him.

"Gentleman.. A few of the Diva's have an announcement they'd like to make." He gestured to the Diva's tables.. Indicating for the chosen four to step forward.

The four moved then, taking a spot at the main table at the center of the room. Trish and Lita took the middle spots, with Victoria to Lita's left and Jackie to Trish's right.

"Alright.." Trish began as she leaned back against the table, "As you may or may not know.. Due to a back injury, I'll be out of action for about six weeks. Now, I know you're probably thinking.. What could this possibly have to do with you, right? Or why should you even care."

"We don't." Triple H spoke up gruffly, "So if you have one? Get to the point."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "What it means to us is that- we have no women's wrestling division while Trish is out. Due to this fact, we spoke to Mr. McMahon, Mr. Long and Mr. Bischoff to propose an alternate scenario than what we're normally accustomed to."

"We did some thinking.. Researched a little bit and we came to a conclusion." Victoria tossed her hair over her shoulder, "You guys get all the breaks in the business. And up until now, we've just sat back quietly and let things go. I mean, really.. What could we do about it?"

Lita nodded, "We didn't think we'd be able to do anything about it until we spoke with the Chairman. He asked us to come up with an alternate plan -and we did. Said plan has been approved by Mr. McMahon and carries the backing of both GM's."

"The women's division will still go on as scheduled." Trish explained quickly, a mischievous smirk playing on her face. "But just with a few.. Adjustments."

Jackie nodded, "I mean, seeing as how they're so _dear _to us- we just couldn't picture a women's division without the bra and panties matches, or the evening gown matches.. Or the lingerie pillow fights."

"Ladies, please.." Triple H yawned widely, "You're wasting my time."

Lita's eyes narrowed as she focused solely on Hunter. "The women's division will go on as scheduled. But, instead of us Diva's? It'll be all of you taking our places."

The Game sputtered, "Excuse me? You can't do that to me!"

"Who says we have to do this?" Carlito spoke up next. "Because this? This is not cool."

Jackie smiled smugly as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Take a look behind you.." She gestured then to Vince, Eric and Teddy. "The outline for the next six weeks has already been sent to the Corporate Headquarters."

Victoria smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest, "And if you don't like it? Too bad. We've had to deal with it for this long .. So it's only fair that you should have to feel the same."

Edge snorted, "Like hell this is fair. I should be competing for a title belt- not parading around like some dumb broad."

Jackie's lips twisted into a cruel smile. "Welcome to our world dumbass. At least you guys have multiple titles to compete for- we only have one."

"This is just absurd." Triple H shook his head, "I refuse to participate."

"Then I guess you're fired." Lita stated with false sympathy. "Pity that, Hunter.. I surely would miss you."

The Game scoffed, "Look- just because you have some vengeful streak against men doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

"Oh we're not." Victoria reassured with a sweet smile, "We're taking this out on all of you. It really isn't fair that we have to go through so much and you guys don't. We all bust our assess in this business, but who ultimately reaps the rewards? You."

Discontent filtered amongst a few of the chosen males, some still keeping quiet while others had outright looks of fear. But before the catering hall could erupt in an all out argument the Chairman spoke up again.

"The necessary paperwork should be arriving in time for next Monday's RAW. I expect _full _participation from each and every one of you," His eyes moved from each male in turn, falling last on Triple H. "Or you can kiss your job goodbye." The Chairman rose from his seat, "Ladies if there's nothing else.."

"That's it." Trish stated with a smile, "Thank you again.. Mr. McMahon, Mr. Long.. Mr. Bischoff."

Vince nodded, making an open gesture with his arms. "Gentlemen- good luck with your new storylines.. And ladies? Best of luck to you as well. You're dismissed."

A few of the guys grumbled in complaint as they filed out of the catering hall, Rob sending a questioning look to the four at the front before he exited the catering hall. John, Chris and Christian eyed the four warily- the three hanging back to question the women about the upcoming six weeks. But, before Tyson could completely leave- he was approached by the four in question. They assured him that he would be paid for this and with a short nod of his head; the Problem Solver left the catering hall. However, when Chris, Christian and John tried to question the four Diva's, they merely shrugged and smiled before filing out of the catering hall with the others. The three in turn were left wondering just what was going to take place over the next six weeks.. And how they had managed to be part of the unfortunate group.


	6. Chapter 5

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.

**Summary/Spoilers/Notes:** see the first chapter.

**New Notes: ** Instead of a six week time frame.. We'll go with seven or eight (maybe longer, but we'll see). Keep in mind- this piece is off screen, scripted, a bit of reality television (but my way) and overall just an off the wall piece. It is not meant to be taken seriously, though I personally would love to see a role reversal of sorts in the WWE. Oh and.. No Diva search this year..

**Thanks to: ** everyone who reviewed!

……………

_Diva's Locker Room_

"I think that went pretty well," Victoria stated as they dispersed in the locker room, "Wouldn't you say so?"

Candice giggled, "It went more than pretty well.. Did you see their faces?"

Trish smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she took a seat. "And to think- it'll only get better from here."

Jackie nodded as she took a seat on the bench, "Exactly.. We have six weeks, give or take, where we aren't parading around in lingerie, bikinis or other skimpy clothing."

"Or where we have to do stupid matches, dumb gimmicks," Dawn took a breath, "And my personal favorite- completely stupid storylines."

Torrie nodded in agreement, "Overall I'd say, I'm really looking forward to this- I mean yeah, it might get a bit tense at times; but it'll still be fun."

Michelle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I just hope we don't have Bischoff breathing down our necks, ya know? Geeze, he needs to lighten up and have some faith in us."

Lita snorted, "Yeah okay, and I'm a natural redhead. Bischoff is just Bischoff.. He can be a total jerk at times, but I'm sure he has some redeeming qualities.."

Christy raised an eyebrow, "Bischoff? You're kidding right.. I mean that guy is like the embodiment of the Grinch."

"Eric's not that bad," Stacy shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the floor. "He's passionate about the business, and I think that's what matters most, you know? It doesn't matter how much of a jerk or a bitch people are.. So long as they really care about the business."

The Canadian Diva nodded in agreement, "Yeah I guess that's true.. I mean, I don't know Bischoff as well as you or Torrie or Sharmell, so.."

"Do you think Vince'll give us a budget?" Joy glanced around the locker room then, "I mean- just for the Diva search last year.."

"We know," Dawn broke in evenly, "Stephanie said she would switch the funding they had for the 2005 search to use for our 'project'.. basically, we'll have the same leeway, the same budget, the same control over our project as Vince did for the Diva search."

"That sounds reasonable then," Maria swept her hair from her face, "I mean.. just going from what I remember- we had a lot of perks throughout that search.. Yeah sometimes it was a lot of hard work but-"

"We'll work something out," Torrie broke in then, "I mean, we can still have the winner taking home the 250,000 but what else?"

"We'll have to use some of that budget to pay off Tyson," Lita reminded them all then, "He's already been told he would be paid so.. Unless we want to find someone else.."

"So that's part of the budget.. Working out a 'salary' for Tyson." Lauren brought our her script for the week, scribbling notes on the back. "Plus the winnings right off the top."

Candice bit her lower lip in thought, "We might hafta ask for a little bit more though, considering that the wardrobe has to be expanded and adapted."

"Makeup shouldn't be a problem," Michelle sat back then, her palms resting flat on the floor. "But we should budget for things like- spa visits, trips to the salon or something.. We're gonna have our work cut out for us with some of the guys."

Victoria nodded, "Most of 'em we should be able to just use wigs; Edge, Rob and Hunter should be fine with their regular hair, though some highlights or something might be a nice touch.."

"The way I figure," Christy tossed her hair over her shoulder as she spoke, "We need to find wigs for Rene, Tyson, Luther, Kurt, Randy and John. As Vikki pointed out- Edge, Rob and Hunter should be okay without a wig.. But if we need to, we can get them extensions."

Joy blinked, "So that at least solves that, but what about Carlito?"

"Jackie?" Trish sent a look to the blonde woman in question, "You're his 'coach' what do you think?"

The blonde woman shrugged, "We can either braid it or see if we can straighten it and then use extensions."

"Okay, so that's hair and makeup settled." Maria sent a look around the locker room, "Wardrobe I think we can work on later.. Like dresses and stuff, but what about shoes?"

"Yeah," Torrie swept her hair from her face, "Where are we gonna find shoes that'll fit?"

"If it all comes down to it, I say we just order them special." Stacy shrugged then, "I mean if we have a decent size budget to work with- it shouldn't be a big deal. We can always look around though first, see if we can't find something in a regular shoe store."

"So, possibly work in something for special shoes," Lauren jotted that down, flipping to a new sheet afterwards. "What else? I've got the spa and salon stuff, hair budgeting, Tyson's 'salary' and the winnings."

"Most of the stuff for their wardrobes, we should have on hand." Jackie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I mean really- just look at some of the crap that we have to wear.. Surely they can alter some of it for the guys."

Lita nodded, "But if they can't- we can ask Mr. McMahon for some extra cash or possibly a corporate credit card."

"But what about bikinis?" Michelle pursed her lips in thought, "Finding a bikini that'll fit might be a challenge."

"We'll think of something.." Trish rolled her shoulders, "It's not like some of them don't wear something close enough to it anyways."

Dawn nodded in turn, "So since we've got the regular budget for the Diva search to work with- transportation, lodging all that good stuff should be provided for. But, since we're televising most of this.."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Just what are you trying to say?"

The New Jersey native sat back in her seat, "If we're sorta basing this off that one reality show that Christy was talking about- we can't just stay in the hotels like the rest of the roster."

Christy took a sip from her bottled water, "So we should ask for housing then? But how would that work?"

The brunette woman shrugged, "Well lets say we have the ring announcers, referees and interviewer in one house, then each team either shares a house with another team or their in their own house."

"Like, if we could find a set of duplexes or something." Trish suggested then, "Because I doubt we're gonna maintain our sanity if two or more teams are shoved in one house."

Jackie nodded in agreement, "Yeah.. It'll be crowded enough as is so.. We can just have cameras or something placed in each house or apartment."

"Within reason," Lita stated adamantly, "I don't want no camera in the bathroom or my bedroom.. That's just an invasion of privacy."

"If we're in houses.. We'll need more budget money." Torrie sent a look around the locker room, "I mean- think about it- what about food and stuff? It might make more sense to see if we can get one big house for all of us, rather than houses for groups of us."

Maria nodded, "Yeah that would make more sense.. I mean, it's not like we'll need to film a lot of the house stuff anyway.. We mainly need to get the preparation and stuff on camera."

"Plus the 'other stuff'." Lita raked a hand through her red locks, "We already have a few things scheduled anyway but if this is gonna be a contest- we need to add some more competitions. Sure, we have the stuff in the ring.. But what about out of the ring?"

Joy sent her an expectant look, "Such as?"

"Well, we can have them take 'lessons'.." Trish smirked wickedly, "Like cooking lessons, dance lessons, etiquette lessons.. Hell, we could even have a bake sale."

Stacy nodded slowly, "Plus we can have 'friendly' games and whatever.. Like the Diva Dodge Ball game or beach volleyball or something like that."

"And like we figured earlier, we'll award points based on the lessons and stuff," Michelle pointed out, "Plus how willingly they participate."

"Let's not forget the all important photo shoots." Jackie placed a hand over her heart, "I'd really like to see a 'yearbook' or something made from this.. We can add regular glossy shots, plus candids."

"And then every week- Maria can give a re-cap during her interview time." Candice grinned before adding with a slight frown: "I'm guessing we'll have a few cameramen plus photographers following us around."

Joy smirked, "We should set them up on blind dates or something."

The Canadian Diva laughed, "Or a date auction or even a kissing booth!"

Torrie clapped her hands, "I vote for a kissing booth.."

"And then we'll have this big finale that takes place over three days." Dawn toyed with the hair clip in her hand, "First day we'll have the talent show, second day will be the fashion show of sorts and on the final day- we have an awards ceremony."

Jackie nodded, "I think that'd be a perfect way to end it. We can give awards for most willing to participate, least willing, stuff like that and then announce the winner."

Maria grinned brightly, "We can have a ball! Stick the guys in really classy evening gowns or something."

Lauren opened her mouth to say something, when a sharp knock was heard at the door. Silence followed before one of the stagehands stuck her head in.

"Dawn, Joy and Christy? Your segment is up after the commercial break."

Dawn grinned, "Well ladies- lets get this show on the road. Tonight we protest, then on Monday we make this official."

Christy nodded in turn, "We'll see you ladies later!"

…….

Joy sent a wave over her shoulder, the three exiting the locker room shortly after. And not long after they left; Michelle, Candice, Torrie and Stacy set off to take stock of the makeup carts and the wardrobe department. Trish, Victoria, Jackie, Lauren and Maria set off for the office in hopes that they could get some more information from Vince about the budget. And for her part, Lita took off to wander the hallways. Before they completely split, the Diva's decided a night out on the town to celebrate was in order. An agreement was reached on just club hopping, the Diva's figuring that meeting in the lobby would be their best bet. At any rate, they all agreed to meet back in the locker room when the final match was running; the redhead not getting far before she ran into some of the guys.

"Hey Li," Christian greeted first, "What are the plans for tonight?"

Lita tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "We're planning on hitting the town if y'all wanna join us."

"Sure that works." Chris Jericho raised an eyebrow, "But first? Lucy- you have some 'splainin to do."

Lita rolled her eyes, "And just why should I explain, hmm? You heard Vince earlier, we said what we had to say.. That's all you really need to know."

"No way dudette," Rob spoke up next as he leaned against a crate, "We want some more information.. You owe us."

The redheaded Diva raised an eyebrow, "I owe you?" she snorted as she hopped up on another crate, "Honey, I don't owe you anything."

"Come on Li, please?" Christian tried next as he leaned against the crate she was sitting on. "Just a little bit."

She swung her legs a touch, "Nope, sorry.. No can do."

"Li, let's be reasonable.." Randy raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "We're not asking for much.. Just some small details."

Lita pretended to think about it, "Umm.. No. and that's my final answer."

"Nu uh, woman." John crossed his arms as he leaned back against the wall, "We wanna know what this all 'bout.. An' since none of the rest of y'all she devils are 'round.. You'll hafta answer."

She stuck out her tongue, crossing her legs Indian style. "Like hell I will. You all heard what went down earlier- we're sick of dealing with the shit we deal with .. So we thought it was due time for a change."

The West Newbury native scoffed, "Not at our expense- I mean come on Li, singin' some bubble gum pop song is one thing, but this? Why?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Quit your bitchin' y'all ain't gonna die or anything.. You're still working her and y'all still got your jobs."

Rob snorted, "So what are we doing? Dressing up in drag and wrestling like that?"

The redhead batted her lashes innocently, "Sorry Rob, but you'll just hafta wait and find out."

"This isn't fair." Christian complained then, "Don't you ladies torment us enough with karaoke?"

The Diva inclined her chin, "You and Chris really don't hafta worry too much.. I'd tell ya why, but that'd be givin' away too much information."

Chris snorted, "Oh that's _really _reassuring, Red."

She waved it off nonchalantly, "Just trust me alright? You two have nothing to worry about, especially compared to what those guys hafta go through." she gestured then to Rob, Randy and John. "So, just shut it.. Cos' I ain't telling y'all anything else."

John eyed her warily, "So why's Tyson getting paid? Usually when y'all pay off Tyson.. Y'all are planning somethin' real evil."

"You wanna know? You gotta pay." Lita crossed her arms over her chest, "I'll let ya in on a few secrets- but not without a price."

The West Newbury native raised an eyebrow, "What price?"

She grinned coyly, "You'll find out later.. That is if you wanna know.."

John paused for a moment, debating on if it was really worth the supposed price. Judging by the look on her face, it wouldn't be.. But it was better than being left completely in the dark.

"Dude," Rob sent a look to Chris and Christian as John pushed off from the wall. "I really don't like that look on her face.. We're all in some serious trouble."

Christian nodded in agreement, shaking his head a touch as John's eyebrows rose. "I don't like the look on his face either."

"Evil," John stated after the redhead had shared a little bit of information, "That's what y'all are- pure evil."

Lita smiled impishly, "You're the one that wanted to know." She hopped down from the crate then, brushing of her pants as she straightened. "But like I said- that information is gonna cost ya."

He rolled his eyes, "So what? You expectin' me to buy ya dinner or somethin'?"

She snorted, patting his cheek condescendingly, "You'll find out later." the redhead sent a wave over her shoulder as she scampered off, her destination back to the locker room.

Randy shook his head, "Man- this just doesn't sound good.. We're replacing them? How?"

"You don't wanna know, bro." John rolled his shoulders, "But I can tell ya this much, from what she told me? It ain't gonna be pretty."

"Oh, guys.." Trish sent the group a bright smile, "We're planning on having a little informational session tomorrow morning.. We figure we'd have a little itinerary written up, just in case you'd like to know what you're in for."

Chris sent a questioning look to the blonde woman. "I thought we were getting that Monday."

"You were but, things went through a little faster than expected." Trish clasped her hands behind her back, "Vince has decided to give us full control.. Creative will have nothing to do with it so, we have no one to answer to except Vince."

Christian let out a low sigh, "We're _so_ fucked."

The Canadian Diva smiled sweetly, "Cheer up Christian.. You and Chris really have it easy."

"So you say now," Chris shook his head, "What time is this little meeting?"

"We figured we'd meet in the lobby, then head out for breakfast or something." Trish shrugged her shoulders, "And I'd love to stay and chat.. But I really should be getting back to the locker room now." She sent a wave to the guys, turning on heel shortly after to head back to the locker room.

And once she had arrived back, everyone else had returned. The segment with Joy, Christy and Dawn had gone off without a hitch while Torrie, Stacy, Michelle and Candice reported that the makeup stock was good.. And that the wardrobe department definitely held some wonderful possibilities. Victoria, Jackie, Lauren and Maria merely stated that the other guys would meet them in the morning while Trish relayed the information that Vince had told them. The Chairman had agreed to expand the budget a tad, and to give them the housing they needed for the duration of their project- but only if they expanded the storyline itself to ten weeks in order to compensate. The Diva's had agreed easily to the terms, figuring they'd just add in a few more events plus the photo shoot at the end. Thus ended the evening for the Diva's, and rather than stick around for the last match.. They decided to take off. After all, there was now some extra time to plan plus make a better budget and a quick itinerary. They ended up leaving with a few of the guys, minus Randy and Rob who were main eventing Smackdown that night. And once they had arrived to the hotel, Lita informed the West Newbury native of his fate for the evening.. Needless to say, he looked on in fear while the Diva merely smiled.

….

Author note: Oh I know, evil cliffy, but I'll try to have the next chapter up in a day or two. Sorry about that!


	7. Chapter 6

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.

**Summary/Spoilers/Notes:** see the first chapter.

**New Notes: ** Style of the chapter may change with this one and the ones following.

**Thank You! **to the reviewers, you guys are amazing! The continual feedback means so much to me and I honestly can't thank you enough for it. **Azrael-013**: I like that idea.. :insert evil grin: I definitely like that idea, and I can certainly foresee something like that in the near future.

……………

_Hotel Lobby_

Christian, Chris, Tyson and Eddie sat around in the lobby of the hotel, waiting as usual, for the others to make their presence known. They expected a wait, it would be foolish thinking on their parts if they hadn't. The Divas weren't exactly known for their punctuality when it concerned post-show activities- and this time was no exception. They knew that Dave was still upstairs -somewhere- and that John was also upstairs. Dave had called to inform them that he, Lillian, Victoria, Stacy and Torrie would be on their way down in a few. The guys in the lobby took that information with a grain of salt- even if Dave was with them, it didn't automatically imply they'd get to the lobby quicker. But just as Eddie was flipping another page from a nearby magazine, steps echoed on the tiled floor.

"Where's-"

Dave thumbed to the elevators, "They'll be down in a few."

Chris rolled his eyes, "So they say." the blonde man shook his head, flopping back into a chair. "What are they doing that's taking them this long?"

Dave shrugged, opting to lean against a nearby column. "No clue actually," he crossed his arms over his chest. "All I know is that, when we left the hallway- Trish was putting on her shoes, Dawn was grabbing her purse and Lita was nowhere in sight."

Christian raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" His chin inclined, his face etched with curiosity, "Where was she then?"

"We're not exactly sure.." Victoria trailed off with a shrug, the raven haired Diva squishing between Eddie and Tyson. "But before she disappeared- my eye shadow, Stacy's foundation, Torrie's concealer and Dawn's eyelash curler also disappeared."

Eddie blinked, "Where's John?"

Stacy shrugged then, "We're not sure.. Last we knew, he was talking to Rob."

"Uh huh," Chris nodded slowly, a baffled expression on his face. "That explains a lot."

"I'm sure they won't be much longer," Lillian offered apologetically, the blonde woman tucking a strand of hair behind her ear then. "We're just club hopping right?"

Christian shrugged, sitting back slightly in the chair he was occupying. "Not sure actually, all Li told us was that- this was a celebratory night."

"Hey guys." Trish offered with a bright smile as she exited the elevator. "Li'll be down in a bit."

Dawn nodded in turn as she appeared behind the blonde woman, "Jackie stopped by before we left, to tell us that she wouldn't be able to make it tonight.. Something about previous plans with Charlie."

"So, where's John?" Tyson sent a questioning look to the two Diva's. "And where's Rob?"

"Dude- you blind?" Rob rolled his eyes as he walked towards the growing group. "I would've been down here sooner if someone hadn't shut the elevator door on me."

The New Jersey native rolled her eyes, "Get over it.. Besides, the exercise is good for you."

"The exercise is good for you," Rob mimicked dryly as he flopped down into a nearby chair. "Anyway.. Li-"

"Will be down in a minute," Chris finished with a shake of his head, "So we've been informed already."

"So, where exactly is she?" Christian sent a look to the Battle Creek native, "All we've been told is that she disappeared."

Rob smirked, "Nah, not really.. She's in the bathroom."

Eddie blinked, "Why?"

_Meanwhile- Trish and Lita's hotel room_

While the whereabouts of the WWE's Queen of Extreme and the Dr. of Thuganomics remained a mystery to those in the lobby; the two in question were still in the midst of preparations for the night out. Or at least John was.. The redhead had already dressed, keeping her attire simple for sake of the knee brace she sported. John, on the other hand was receiving some last minute adjustments.. Courtesy of the payoff. He had already tried to talk his way out of it, already offered to pay her off in another manner (and not in _that_ way)- shopping, dinner, concert tickets.. Anything. But she was insistent on this…having already borrowed various items from the other Diva's to supplement the contents of her own makeup bag. And thus they stood in the bathroom, his face sporting a light application of foundation, his eyelashes curled just a tad.

"Ya know, if you held still.." Lita pressed her lips into a thin line, hazel eyes narrowing in concentration. "We could've been down there by now… and it won't look that bad when I'm done."

John snorted, the West Newbury native backed against the bathroom counter. "I already told ya- no way in hell are ya puttin' all that junk on my face."

She rolled her eyes, brandishing an eyeliner pencil in her left hand. "Would you relax? I told ya, no one will notice unless they're right up in your face."

"So?" He turned his face purposely away from her, "I'll know it's there and you'll know it's there-"

"Of course I will, idiot." She crossed her arms, using the eyeliner as a gesturing tool. "You're gonna hafta get use to this anyways, so just suck it up and deal with it."

"Woman," he huffed, gesturing to the foundation on the counter. "You already put that crap on my face- an' might I add? You almost blinded me with that stupid curling thing."

She rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a baby. If you had held still, I wouldn't have had any problems. Just shut up and let me finish. All that's left is the eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, lip liner and lip gloss."

John shook his head, "No way am I goin' out there looking like a freak."

An eyebrow arched, "Are you callin' Jeff a freak?"

"Me an' Jeff are two different people," he raked a hand over his hair, "Isn't this enough?"

Lita shook her head, "Nope.. You wanted to know, I told you.. And informed you of the price you would pay-"

"You told me of no such thing."

"Whatever," she let out an agitated sigh, "If you'd bother to look at your face- you'd barely notice it. I promise you- you aren't gonna like some street walker."

An eyebrow raised a fraction, "Promise?"

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, placing her right hand over her heart. "I promise."

One defeated sigh -and one wicked grin- later, the redhead had finished the light applications of eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and lip liner.

"Now, I'll give you a choice-"

"That makes me feel so much better."

Lita ignored him, bringing out a lip gloss pot and a tube of lipstick. "Lip gloss or lipstick?"

"Which is more noticeable?"

"Lipstick."

He nodded towards the pot, "I'll take that then."

She nodded, setting the lipstick aside in favor of a q-tip. "I borrowed this one from Maria so, I hope you don't mind-" she paused, to glance at the lid of the lip gloss pot, "Mango flavored gloss."

A hand flew up to halt the wrist that was nearest to his face. "Flavored? What the hell is this?"

"I already told you that no one would notice the make up without being in your face, right?" She pried his hand loose from her wrist, "No one will notice the flavored gloss unless-"

"I got it," he glared at the redhead, "I still don't appreciate this."

"So?" She snorted indifferently, applying a light coat of the lip gloss. "Like I said earlier- you'll hafta get used to this eventually.." she smirked, adding another light coat. "Might as well start now."

The redhead stepped back slightly to admire her handiwork, "Well?"

He turned, glaring at her reflection in the mirror, "What you expect a thank you? Hell no, woman. You just put makeup on me."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Just be glad I'm not makin' you carry a purse." She stuffed her own pot of lip gloss, along with a compact in her pockets. "Let's go, I'm sure everyone's been waitin' long enough."

……..

John hesitated a moment, but eventually followed after the redhead…but only after he had gotten a good look in the mirror. Granted, it wasn't half that bad- but he still knew it was there. And that was enough for him to feel a little wary as they walked out of the hotel room. True, she wasn't making him carry a purse, or wear heels or anything like that.. But as far as he was concerned- the makeup was enough. Part of him was just thankful that the redheaded Diva was more of a minimalist with the makeup outside of the ring. Not that she caked her face, just that he didn't think he would be able to handle the amount of eye shadow. Whatever the case, by the time the elevator reached the lobby; John was still wary about the idea. Wary enough that, Lita grabbed his wrist- half dragging him out of his temporary sanctuary.

"Finally," Christian tossed down the magazine he had been reading, "Geeze you two, if we wanted to go out tomorrow night-"

"Yeah yeah," Lita rolled her eyes as she and John finally joined the group. "Blame him."

John raised an eyebrow, "Blame me? Woman, this is all your fault."

"Children, children.." Dawn chastised as she stood next to the redhead, "Let's just go."

Tyson stood, stretching his arms outwards. "Yeah- we've been sitting here, waiting on you two long enough. You can argue on the way to the club."

Lita stuck out her tongue, "Like I said- his fault, not mine."

The West Newbury native opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off when Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Are you wearing eyeliner?"

"No one would notice, she says." John grumbled under his breath, scowling at the redheaded Diva. "I'll get you for this."

"Relax, it's hardly noticeable." Lita waved it off nonchalantly, "So .. Why are we standing around here for? Let's go."

The brunette Diva pursed her lips, taking a step closer. "Nice choice on the eye shadow Li, it brings out his eyes."

"Not helping."

"Awww," Eddie batted his lashes, "Who ever knew you'd be our next Tootsie, holmes."

"Anyway," John rolled his shoulders, "Are we ready?"

Trish arched an eyebrow, "Are your lashes naturally that long?"

"Actually, that's the eyelash curler and a touch of mascara." Lita sent the West Newbury native a smug look. "See? I told you it wouldn't look that bad."

"Now, now girls." Chris shook his finger admonishingly. "Lets leave the little lady alone."

John rolled his eyes, more than eager to leave the lobby. "Are y'all done now? I would like to get outta here, instead of just standin' around."

"Sure," Dave smirked as he pushed off from the column, "Do you have your purse?"

Stacy giggled; Torrie, Chris, Rob and herself taking the middle of the group. "I guess this is just a slight preview."

Torrie nodded in turn, "Uh huh, except.. I think she let him off to easy."

Rob made a face, "Please- don't say that."

"Oh it won't be that bad," Dawn sent a look over her shoulder, the brunette at the front of the group with Eddie, Dave and Lillian. "Honestly Rob, you have nothing to fear."

Trish cleared her throat, the Canadian Diva bringing up the rear of the group with Christian, Tyson, Victoria, Lita and John. "She's right Rob.. You don't have a thing to worry about.. Besides, I'm sure Victoria here will take it easy on ya."

The Battle Creek native raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

Victoria grinned, "You'll find out tomorrow.. At the informational session."

Tyson sent a sideways look to the redhead. "I am getting paid- right?"

"Yes, you're getting paid." Lita rolled her eyes, "We've already worked that into the budget, so don't sweat it."

The Problem Solver nodded, "You won't make me shave my goatee, will you?"

Lita raised an eyebrow, eyeing the Problem Solver a moment. "Well.."

Trish pursed her lips in thought, "He would look better for the 'programming' without it.."

Victoria scrunched up her nose in thought, "But it would add some variety, wouldn't it? I mean, not all of the guys have facial hair.."

"Well, at least one person will be facial hairless." Dawn tossed her hair over her shoulder, "That's the first thing that Hunter's doing for this thing.. Shaving that _nest_ on his face."

…….

The group fell silent as then, the lot of the making their way out of the hotel and down the street. Since they didn't know how much they'd end up doing that night- they reasoned walking it would be best. If need be, they could always take cabs back later.. But since they did have to be up somewhat early for the informational session they didn't want to be out too late. Whatever the case, they continued walking away from the hotel; the Diva's chatting amiably about the upcoming 'special programming' while some of the guys listened on in fear. Of course, they were careful not to give too much information away.. But what little they did leak out- the guys questioned.

Christian eyed the redhead skeptically as they waited in line. "You aren't gonna make me wear makeup are you?"

Lita shrugged her shoulders, an impish grin playing on her features. "Maybe, maybe not.."

"Oh come on Li," Chris interjected himself into the conversation. "You said me and Christian wouldn't have it that bad."

"And you won't," Trish promised with a smile. "But only if-"

"Shh." Dawn shook her head at the four, "They can find out tomorrow morning.. Just like everyone else."

Chris sighed, "Please? Just something.. Anything?"

Trish, Dawn and Lita exchanged a look. The brunette stating first: "You want to know? You pay the price."

"Price?" Christian echoed skeptically, "There is no way you're putting that junk on my face."

"Oh come on," Victoria pinched John's cheek. "He looks cute like this." Her nose scrunched, "Are you wearing flavored lip gloss?"

"Maria's," Lita stated with a smirk, "The mango one.. It's the less visible out of the pile that I had to choose from."

Torrie shook her head, "I don't know.. I think Stacy has that one.. The vanilla? That's less visible than the mango."

"Well, it was on short notice." Lita shrugged, sweeping her hair from her face. "And besides, when I checked Stacy's makeup kit, it wasn't in there."

Stacy raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "So why didn't you just use yours?"

"Because," Lita brought out the supposedly near empty pot of lip gloss. "I'm almost out and I really didn't have the time to run to the store."

Dawn swiped the pot of lip gloss from the redhead, "You liar.. There's plenty in here." She rolled her eyes as she handed it back, "You just don't want to share yours."

"Anyway," Christian sent a look to the Diva's in general. "Some information, please?"

Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, "Like Dawn said already- you want to know? You pay the price."

"Whatever," Chris rolled his eyes, "You ladies want to do this so badly? Fine, we'll pay the stupid 'price'- but only after you've told us what we want to know."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "Listen honey.. We ask the questions, not you. We'll tell you as much as we think you should know."

Christian and Chris exchanged a look; Dave, Lillian, Eddie, Torrie and Stacy making their way into the club.

"Fine." Christian stated finally, "We'll do it."

"Good." Dawn beamed, grasping her purse- her I.D. held out in her free hand as they passed the bouncer. "Let's get started."

"Can we at least sit down first?" Chris sent a wary look to Trish, the blonde woman digging through her own purse. "Please?"

John shook his head, "Lemme just say- I feel your pain."

Christian scoffed, "It can't be all that bad," the blonde man rolled his eyes; Dawn dragging him off to a nearby booth. "I mean really, how much harm can they do?"

John snorted as he, Victoria, Tyson and Lita settled at a table opposite them. "How much harm? Bro, these ain't no angels."

Christian and Chris waved it off confidently, Trish sliding in to sit next to Christian while Dawn took the seat opposite her. But before they completely settled in, the two Diva's collected items from Stacy, Torrie and Victoria. Finally, once their arsenal had been stocked; the two Diva's went to work. Of course, by the time they were done; Chris and Christian had long since forgotten the other part of the deal. Rather, they were more concerned with getting the waterproof makeup off of their eyes and the bright shades of lipstick from their mouths. But, aside from that, the celebratory night out had been surprisingly chaos free. And while the Diva's toasted their upcoming reign over the next ten weeks- while those who would be participating toasted their upcoming pain.


	8. Chapter 7

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.

**Summary/Spoilers/Notes:** see the first chapter.

**New Notes: ** Style of the chapter may change with this one and the ones following.

**Thank You! **to the reviewers, you guys are amazing! The continual feedback means so much to me and I honestly can't thank you enough for it.

……………

_The Next Morning, Hotel Lobby_

For once, the Diva's were waiting in the lobby before the guys. How, they weren't exactly sure.. But they were. Stacy, Torrie, Michelle, Joy and Lauren were clustered on one couch, while Christy, Candice, Jackie and Maria sat opposite them. Victoria was leaning back against the wall, her right shoulder brushing against a framed painting. Trish had taken a seat in one of the wingback chairs, while Lita was leaning against a nearby column with Dawn on her left. The two Diva's alternated their gazes between their fellow Diva's and watching the elevators for signs of the guys. They reasoned they had been there waiting at least ten minutes already, but since it was somewhat early they were willing to cut some slack. And as they waited, the Diva's went over the informational session. They figured that, securing a few tables and a few booths in the hotel restaurant would be suitable enough, and if necessary, they could convene to hotel rooms to finish. Granted, they hadn't gotten the chance to get a detailed itinerary typed and printed; but they at least got some handwritten notes.

"Umm.." Christy trailed off, biting her lip in thought. "How are we gonna conduct this meeting?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow from her spot, "What do you mean? We're meeting with them over breakfast.. We'll explain a few things on a general scale before we break into smaller groups."

"So, does that mean we all have to be here?" Lauren sent Trish, Dawn, Lita, Jackie and Victoria a questioning look. "I mean, I thought you five were going to go over the main details and stuff."

Victoria shrugged in response, "Not necessarily but it would be nice if you all could stick around."

Joy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I don't mind sticking around, it's just it would make it easier if less people were there.. I'd think anyway."

"Whatever," Jackie shrugged nonchalantly, "If you all don't want to stick around, it's not a big deal. We'll just make the introductions-"

Maria blinked, "But they already know who we are.."

"As far as what role you'll be playing in all of this." Jackie finished patiently. "Then we'll break down into the small groups, while we," she paused to gesture between herself, Dawn, Victoria, Trish and Lita. "Explain the rest of it."

Christy nodded, "Thanks.. I was just wondering, ya know?"

"Dames bonjour.," Rene greeted as he walked towards the cluster of Diva's. "I hope that you all slept well?"

Trish flashed the Frenchman a brilliant smile, "Good morning Rene.." she gestured to a free chair, "We're just waiting on everyone else."

Rene nodded in response, forgoing the offered chair to stand next to one of the couches.

Dawn sent a look between Jackie, Victoria, Trish and Lita. "Does everyone have their notes?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Yes mom, we all have our notes." She reached into a pants pocket, bringing out a folded sheet of paper. "See? Now stop worrying."

Torrie sat back on the couch, resting her hands in her lap. "I'm still shocked that McMahon agreed to this.. I mean, not that I'm not looking forward to it.. But, wow."

Michelle smiled, "Yeah. It'll be nice to see the tables turned for once."

"And we're gonna enjoy every, single minute of it." Stacy grinned from her spot, crossing her legs at the ankles. "I am so looking forward to this."

"Well, I'm not." Edge grumbled as he entered the lobby. "I still don't see what your problem is."

Jackie glared at the Canadian man. "Then you can consider the next ten weeks a wakeup call."

Edge rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as he flopped into an empty chair. "Whatever, lets just get this over with."

"Ladies," Chris Jericho entered the lobby next, "And gentleman," he nodded to Rene before turning his attention to Edge. "And you."

"Bite me, jerk."

The New York native huffed, as he took a spot near the wall. "No chance in hell, ass clown."

"Morning Chris." Candice greeted from the couch, "We're just waiting for everyone else to get here."

"Dude.." Rob grumbled as he entered the lobby, "Why'd you hafta pick morning to have this meeting?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, ruffling the Battle Creek native's hair as he passed. "Good morning to you too, Rob."

"Hmm." Carlito offered as he entered the lobby, "Ladies- I just want you to know.. I still don't think is cool." He shook his head as he took a spot near the wall, "Definitely, not cool."

Joy smiled sweetly, "You might be singing a different tune after this meeting is over."

Kurt was next to enter the lobby, the Olympic Hero offering a nod in greeting to the Diva's before he took a seat.

Trish flicked a glance to her watch, "Where the heck are the rest of them?"

Lita shrugged, "Hiding in fear?"

"Tempted to do that, but I thought better 'bout it." John entered the lobby next, glancing warily at the Sanford resident. "I'm gonna get you back for last night, by the way."

Lita rolled her eyes as John leaned against a column opposite her and Dawn. "Empty promises Cena, that's all it is."

"Morning." Tyson offered shortly as he, Christian and Luther entered the lobby. "When are we starting?"

"When everyone else gets here," Michelle supplied with a smile, "We're just waiting on Hunter and Randy."

Christian made a face as he took a spot near the wall. "And we hafta go through with this?"

Trish tossed a look to the blonde man, "Christian.. Like we've said before- you and Chris really have nothing to worry about."

Luther shook his head, "Yeah? That doesn't bode very well for the rest of us."

"No, not really." Lauren replied breezily, "But you guys really don't have a choice."

"Good morning ladies," Randy greeted with a smile as he entered the lobby, the Legend Killer opting to lean against the column with John. "And guys."

Torrie smiled brightly, "Good morning Randy."

Victoria yawned, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "So now we're just waiting on Hunter."

"I still think this is bullshit," Hunter grumbled as he entered the lobby, a sour look on his face. "And that you all have the nerve to threaten _my_ job."

Lita smiled, pushing off from the column as she spoke. "Payback sure is a bitch isn't it, Helmsley."

"Well," Trish spoke up before Hunter could retort. "Since we're all here, why don't we go get that breakfast, and get the meeting started." The Canadian Diva rose from her seat then, brushing off her pants as she stood. "Come on, the sooner we get this started, the sooner you guys can leave."

……

All of the Diva's moved from their spots then, the guys following behind. Albeit, some of them went reluctantly, but they slowly filed into the hotel restaurant to begin the informational session. True to their previous thoughts, a few tables and a few booths were enough to accommodate them all, the guys taking the booths while the Diva's dispersed themselves at the tables. But it was still a matter of time before the meeting started, beverage orders placed first while everyone settled in. Rob, Tyson, Chris, Christian, John and Randy glanced warily at the Diva's while Edge and Hunter scowled. Kurt, Carlito, Rene and Luther seemed to remain indifferent, but the Diva's had a feeling that would all change when the general idea was revealed. At any rate, the meeting itself didn't start until they all had gotten their first round of selections from the buffet tables. And once that was out of the way, Dawn Marie cleared her throat- the brunette Diva signaling the start of the session.

"As you all were informed just last evening, there are going to be some changes taking place."

Joy took a sip from her orange juice. "We would also like to tell you all that, the Diva Search for this year.. Has been canceled."

Hunter huffed, "So? What the hell does that have to do with us?"

Christy rolled her eyes, taking a small bite from her toast before she spoke. "Instead of the Diva Search, we're having a Divine Diva pageant. This pageant will take place over the course of ten weeks."

Maria tossed her hair over her shoulder, using an orange slice as a gesturing tool. "Scheduled events so far, include several appearances, a Diva's volleyball game, a photo shoot in the Mediterranean, a talent contest, various classes and of course: 'wrestling' matches."

Michelle sent a look between the booths, taking a sip from her iced water before she began her part. "You all will be awarded points based on how willingly you participate, the overall performance and whatever else we think is worth judging."

Edge nearly choked on his bite of scrambled eggs. "_We_ will be judged?"

"Correct," Lauren confirmed with a smirk, "You'll receive more information in a bit, but for now? That's all you really need to know."

"This is absurd." Hunter sputtered as he set down his fork, "You can't be serious!"

"Dead serious," Torrie smiled sweetly, "But don't worry.. Since the Diva Search was canceled, the winner of the Divine Diva pageant will receive 250,000 dollars."

"Or more," Stacy supplied when several looked ready to object. "We'll also be awarding bonus points along with bonus cash.. But that all depends on how willing you all are to participate in scheduled events."

Luther raised an eyebrow, glancing between the tables of Diva's. "When does this start?"

"Officially, it starts next Monday," Candice set down her napkin, folding the cloth neatly. "But, if you'd like the chance to earn some bonus points and bonus cash.. You start tomorrow."

"Now, much like the Diva Search.. The Divine Diva pageant will be televised." Jackie smiled sweetly as she set aside her tea. "Anything and everything that we see fit."

"And like the Tough Enough competition, you will all live together and 'train' together." Trish sat back in her chair, resting her forearms on the table. "Don't worry, we'll go into more details after we've introduced everyone."

Rob raised an eyebrow in question, "We already know all of you."

Dawn shook her head, nodding first to the table where Christy, Candice, Joy and Michelle were seated. "Those four will be the appointed referees for all of the matches." She nodded then to Lauren. "Lauren will also be a referee."

"We," Stacy gestured between herself and Torrie, "Will be your official ring announcers.." she paused to gesture to Maria. "And Maria will be taking care of our interview segments.. Since Carlito's Cabana will be put on hold."

Randy sent a wary look between the tables, "So what are the rest of you doing?"

Victoria took a sip from her coffee, cupping the mug in her hands as she spoke. "We're going to be your coaches.. Managers, valets, whatever."

Trish nodded, "Basically -Jackie, Vikki, Dawn, Li and myself- we're going to be your guides throughout this whole thing. Any problems you might have, you can take it up with us. Treat us with respect and you'll find this to be a 'pleasant' experience. Disrespect _any_ of us in _any_ way, and you will suffer."

Tyson shook his head at the tables, "When can we find out more?"

"Now," Stacy mentioned with a grin as she pushed back from the table. "Jackie, Dawn, Vikki, Trish and Li are gonna take over things from here. You'll find out who you're working with, plus any details that we left out."

"Which was a lot," Chris commented dryly, "But, ten weeks? Come on, you must be joking."

"Nope, we're not." Joy grinned to the guys, "Ten weeks.. Don't worry, you're still gonna get paid, you'll still be on television and you'll still 'wrestle'.."

"Just not like you're used to doing," Lita grinned impishly, "And sorry Chris, but yes.. It's ten weeks, McMahon's word, not ours."

The guys fell silent as Joy, Christy, Candice, Lauren, Torrie, Michelle, Stacy and Maria filed out of the restaurant. Their collective attention fell back to the remaining five once Maria had exited, looks of worry and agitation clearly evident.

"Alright," Trish began with a smile, "What would you guys like to know first? Details or who your coaches are? We were gonna break up into small groups but, we'd figure you all might want a choice."

"Coaches please," Hunter sent a glare to the redheaded Diva. "I swear, if you're my coach-"

"Like I'd torment myself in that way," Lita rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself Helmsley- you aren't God."

"So?" John sent a questioning look to the Diva's. "Who's coachin' who?"

Jackie cleared her throat, bringing the collective attention of the guys to her for the moment. "Randy and Carlito? You two are working with me."

Dawn spoke up next, "Hunter and Luther? You two will answer to me.. And I'll say this once- cross the line and I will make you pay."

"Rob? You and Kurt are with me," Victoria sent a glance between the aforementioned two. "I'm sure this will be fun for all three of us."

"Rene and Edge are with me." Trish spoke up next, the blonde woman tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Lita smiled sweetly to the remaining four, "First off.. Chris and Christian? You two are the alternates.. Should any of the contestants be injured to the extent they are not able to participate? One of _you_ will be taking their place."

"I feel so much better," Christian let out a sigh of relief, "So.. Details?"

They all broke into small groups then, the guys re-arranging themselves until each set of coaches and victims were at one booth. The rest of the informational session continued in that manner, each coach informing their group of the details for the next ten weeks. Some looked ready to flee when their respective coach informed them of the major stipulation -dressing in full drag, with makeup and hair- for the matches. The participants were also informed that, their first 'activity' would be a shopping excursion with their coach. During that time, their coach would select a pair of shoes and a dress for Monday Night RAW. Should they not wish to attend, the selection of dress would be left at the discretion of their coach. The guys were also informed that on the next Diva's charity appearance, they were expected to be there and participate alongside the Diva's. In time, the guys would be the only one's participating, the Diva's merely there to supervise. Classes and other activities were also clarified along with the various in-studio shots along with entrance videos. Needless to say, by the time the informational session was over, the guys were wary, afraid and some of them were downright pissed off. But since their jobs were on the line, all they could do was grin and bear it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.

**Summary/Spoilers/Notes:** see the first chapter.

**Thank You! **to the reviewers, you guys are amazing! The continual feedback means so much to me and I honestly can't thank you enough for it.

……………

_Later that day…_

The informational session had ended two hours ago. The guys had been fully informed of what they would be going through for the next ten weeks.. And each and everyone of the Diva's were looking forward to it. No matter what role they would be playing, they were looking forward to it. And it wasn't just a matter of retribution or payback…but perhaps now- the guys might be a little more sympathetic when they bitched about the current state of the Women's division. Only time would tell on that one though, and even if that wasn't the outcome.. They'd still have a lot of fun. The Diva's at least. Currently they were all convened in Dawn Marie's hotel room. Stephanie had just left the room five minutes earlier to drop off the projected budget cap, housing selections, a list of contact numbers and a list of suggestions from the creative team. Also included were two lists of resources compiled by the research department, for which the Diva's were entirely grateful.

"Ya know," Trish began as she set down the list of resources, "I never would've thought there would be specialty stores for cross dressers."

Joy held out a hand, from her spot next to the bed. "Can I see it?"

The Canadian Diva nodded, passing the list to the brunette woman. "And I also must say, the research department is just great for doing this."

"Definitely," Michelle nodded her agreement as she read over the list with Joy. "This saves us a lot of valuable time."

"Li?" Dawn queried from her spot on the bed, "What did the creative team suggest?"

The Sanford resident set down the stapled sheets, "Well.. They suggest three 'basic' costumes. One dressy, one casual and one for 'matches'., plus the swimwear and specialty wear."

Victoria nodded, "They also suggest we pick out other stuff.. Wigs, cosmetics…prosthetics if necessary. Something about checking the resource list for body suits."

"Well, we already figured that.." Jackie stated from her spot between the beds. "What else is there?"

The raven haired Diva swept her hair from her face, "Theme songs so production can get started on entrance videos for each guy… one main theme song for the pageant itself."

"We can get started on that now, right?" Christy sent a glance around from her spot on the floor. "I mean, it's not like we have anything else to do."

"Someone should start calling those places though," Trish put in thoughtfully. "We have to call to arrange for travel to and from so, the sooner we get in touch with those stores, the better."

Stacy nodded, "Yeah.. Especially that shoe place.." the leggy blonde frowned in thought, "Do we even know their shoe sizes?"

"I'm sure Stephanie can get that information for us." Torrie sat back on the floor, resting her palms flat on the carpeting. "We're more than likely gonna end up getting custom shoes for 'em all."

"Lauren?" Candice sent a look to the Diva in question, "What does the projected budget say?"

"We've got a minimum cap at 800,000.." the blonde woman replied as she set down the sheet of paper. "Max is at one mill.. Transportation, accommodations, photography and videography are already included."

Maria bit her lower lip in thought, "Well we can already subtract the 250,000 for the winner.. Bonus cash depends on the activity."

"I'll work something out with Ty, so we aren't using a lot from the budget." Lita stated from her spot on the bed, "That way we still have a good amount of cash to work with."

"Well, we still need to work in salon visits, wardrobe and-"

"Activities, depending on the activity, are also included in the budget." Lauren interrupted Christy, "As long as we give at least four days advanced notice."

Torrie brought out a pad of paper and a pen from the nightstand drawer. "Why don't we try and come up with a better schedule then.. If we can map out all of the activities now, we'll be able to divide up the budget better."

Dawn nodded in agreement, "If we start dividing up our tasks now, we'll get done sooner. How about half of us call up those places and the rest of us can figure out the schedule."

The others nodded their agreement; Stacy, Torrie, Christy, Lauren, Michelle, Maria, Candice and Joy taking on the task of calling the places on the resource list. And once they had split for the respective hotel rooms- Dawn, Jackie, Trish, Victoria and Lita took on the schedule.

"Okay," Victoria began as they re-dispersed between the two beds. "Since we have that bonus activity scheduled already plus the weekend stuff.. I say we start with next Tuesday."

Jackie nodded, "Are we going to air segments on both shows? I mean, Smackdown had the Tough Enough competition while you guys had the Diva Search.. So, it'd make sense to just keep it on RAW, but at the same time.."

"We'll figure something out," Trish reasoned as she leaned back against the pillows. "But, let's use this upcoming Tuesday for another activity."

Dawn pursed her lips in thought, "We can do photo shoots Tuesday.. Plus, we have to do the whole moving in thing.."

"So, room assignments and photo shoots for Tuesday." Victoria typed away on Trish's laptop. "Anything else?"

"Formal dinner?" Lita suggested, "Or we can just do dinner.. The promo shoots and moving in will probably be pretty draining with all of us involved."

"Yeah," Trish swept her hair from her face. "Then Wednesday we have another shopping trip.. Go pick up another outfit, swimwear and specialty wear." The blonde Diva cushioned her hands behind her head, "And how about wigs and stuff?"

Jackie wrinkled her nose in thought, "Then what's the point of the shopping trip tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow can be an initial visit or something." Dawn reasoned with a smile, "We'll just have the guys wear suits on Monday when we 'officially' start this thing."

"Friday we have the pancake breakfast.. And if we can pick out songs by Saturday.." The Canadian Diva bit her lower lip in thought. "Maybe we can schedule time to do entrance videos? Or at least the main video montage for the pageant?"

Victoria nodded absently as she typed away. "If need be, we'll also schedule that for Sunday.. Or we can just do some planned filming at the house."

"Speaking of that," Jackie tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Is it going to be all of us? Because if it is all of us then we need a place that can fit twenty five people. If it's only us," she gestured between the two beds. "Then we're down to seventeen."

"I think it would make more sense if it was just the five of us and the guys." Trish stated after a brief silence. "When you think about it- we're gonna be the ones who are the most involved."

Dawn's forehead etched in thought as she read over the list of housing locations. "Well, how many people can we fit in one bedroom? I wouldn't mind sharing with any of you.."

"So, if each of us buddies up.." Lita tucked one leg beneath her, the other stretching out along the bed. "We're already looking at three bedrooms.. Four of us share, one lucky biotch has their own room. Then with the guys, if we buddy them up.. We'll need six additional bedrooms."

"Then why don't we do this.. We'll keep houses as an option, maybe have two of us in one house with six of them and three in another with the other six." Dawn looked up from the sheet of paper in her hands. "Or we can see if we can get a string of duplex apartments or something.. Putting each of us with two," she paused to glance to the redhead, "Or four of them."

Jackie nodded slowly, "That might be the best option.. Unless we can use a college dorm, which I doubt. That'd mean four two bedroom places and one three bedroom."

"Or we can get three bedroom places for all of us if we double up teams." Trish added then, "The coaches share one bedroom, we split the guys into the other two."

"You all are giving me a headache," Lita quipped dryly. "Why don't we look for a nine bedroom place first and then go from there."

Dawn rolled her eyes good naturedly as she picked up the list again. "Well.. Here's a place in Lake Tahoe, that sleeps up to 18. Of course, one of the bedrooms has bunk beds but.."

"It's a possibility," Victoria reasoned before the brunette could continue. "Keep looking.. Because we're wasting time that we could be using to plan the schedule."

"There's another in South Lake Tahoe.. No bunk beds this time and it's a seven bedroom. Another two in South Lake Tahoe, both with six bedrooms but one has bunks." The New Jersey native flipped through a few pages. "There's one right in New Orleans that has seven bedrooms, an eight bedroom in Oahu-"

"Oahu?" Jackie perked, "Put that on the definite possibility list.. If we're gonna be stuck in some house with all of those guys, I wouldn't mind Hawaii."

Dawn smirked, "There's another on the big island of Hawaii.. But it's four bedroom, yet it claims to fit up to twenty." She flipped to another page, "There's two places in Hampton Bays, Long Island- both with seven bedrooms."

"I still vote for Hawaii."

Dawn shook her head as she flipped to the final pages. "Alright here's the rest of them.. One place in Key West with five bedrooms. A six bedroom condo in Miami Beach." She paused to flip to the final page, "And then the rest of these places are in Southern California. We have a five bedroom in Huntington Beach, a six bedroom and a nine bedroom in Newport Beach and a five bedroom in Big Bear Lake."

"Lets take a vote then." Trish glanced between the other four. "We know Jackie votes for the Oahu place."

"I wouldn't mind South Lake Tahoe." Victoria put in first, "But I wouldn't mind Oahu either."

Lita shrugged, "I agree with Jackie.. We're gonna be stuck with these guys, they'll more than likely be pretty miserable. Oahu would probably be best for our sanity."

Dawn shrugged in turn, "Well this one South Lake Tahoe place has a built in theatre and game room. But, I'm gonna have to agree with Jackie too.. Hunter was already bitching and we haven't even really started."

"Well, the way I see it is this- even if we are in some nice house.. We really won't be there during the day, most of the time." Trish sat upwards, "We also hafta schedule a lot of stuff in, so the place we pick has to be near an airport." Shrugging her shoulders, the blonde woman added: "And let's not forget, the second to last week of this thing.. Three days of it, we're in the Mediterranean."

Jackie nodded, "So? Tahoe or Oahu?"

The Canadian Diva stretched her arms overhead, "I'd say Oahu.. Even if we don't have stuff planned all of the time, it'll be a nice break to just be in Oahu."

Victoria typed in the location, Dawn circled the choice on the sheet of paper.

"So.." the raven haired Diva began, "Now that we have that settled.. Lets move on with the schedule."

"The Disney thing is in two weeks, the ranch visit is next weekend and then after the photo shoot we have the talent show stuff." Jackie pointed out first. "Those are the only things we were pre-scheduled for aside from the pancake breakfast and the photo shoot will be our ninth week."

Lita rubbed her forearm in thought, "Then why don't we do activities or classes on Wednesdays and Thursdays.. Fridays we can go for a bonus activity. Mondays and Tuesdays we hold matches or contests."

"Saturdays we can do salon visits and shopping or something." Jackie sat back, resting her palms flat on the comforter. "And Sundays, I think we should leave free. We're gonna be going pretty much none stop most of the week."

Dawn nodded, "That sounds reasonable enough. What types of classes and activities?"

"Dance lessons for one.." Trish threaded her hands through her hair, "I think that'd be pretty funny, don't you?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Ballroom dance or ballet?"

The Canadian Diva shrugged, "Either or.. But, I think we can do the ballet one as a bonus.."

The raven haired Diva nodded, "Okay so.. When should we schedule that for?"

"Three weeks from today." Dawn reasoned with a nod, "We can have that spread out over Wednesday and Thursday. Then Friday we put them to the test."

Trish flipped through the second resource list. "According to this thing, the Disney Institute offers a bunch of stuff.. I think we should do this the same weekend we're down at Disney. That way we're not going from here to there, ya know?"

"Okay.. That's four weeks so far." Victoria looked up from the laptop, "The last week we have the photo shoot so, we need to schedule five more weeks of stuff."

Jackie spoke up first, "Well.. We can do a special magazine spread.. I'm sure Vince would go for that." She glanced between the other four, "With all of the guys involved that would take us awhile.. We can do the spread in stages.. One set of pictures like a 'before' and one with an 'after'."

The raven haired woman typed away furiously, "Four more weeks.."

"Etiquette lessons.." Trish offered next. "We can do a grand tea or something too.. Or if we really want to make them suffer, we can see if we can do a Southern ball."

Lita made a face, "You mean a debutante ball?"

The Canadian Diva beamed, "Exactly.. Which means we schedule one more dance lesson before that for them to 'brush' up. And for the ball, we look for ball gowns."

Dawn nearly fell off the bed in a heap of laughter. "I don't know if that would be a very pretty sight."

"Better them than us," Lita pointed out dryly. "Have you seen those dresses? They're all frilly."

Jackie frowned in thought, "It is a good idea.. But, somehow I can't see any of them agreeing to it. Unless, we switch back for one night."

The redheaded Diva groaned, "Please no.."

Trish frowned, "We can use it as a 'reward' type of thing.. Say, if they all participate really well in another activity.."

"Hello? Are any of you listening?"

Dawn nodded, ignoring the redheaded Diva's protests. "We can do a mini-Olympics."

"Y'all really suck."

"Three more weeks."

Trish settled back against the headboard, "The ballet lessons will take up another week.. And maybe we can do a few appearances, charity events or whatever.. That'll take up another week too."

"One more week then.." Victoria glanced up as she finished typing. "What should it be? This would be the week before the photo shoot in the Mediterranean."

Jackie brushed her hair from her face, "What about going to Japan.. We can get them all dressed up in kimonos, have a tea ceremony."

"Perfect!" Dawn beamed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "So that's everything, right?"

The raven haired Diva nodded in confirmation. "That's everything.. Ten weeks of our own planned stuff and the previously planned stuff."

"Alright.." Trish picked up the budget sheet. "Let's see what we can cover from the budget then.. I mean, this stuff is in reason but if it all comes down to it, we'll just negotiate a little with Vince.. Or have Stephanie negotiate for us."

"Hey girls," Stacy beckoned from the hallway, "I'm done with my calls.. I ordered three pairs of high heels and two pairs of flats for all of the guys."

"And I," Michelle began next, "Got us a great deal on wigs.. We just need to figure out who will be wearing what."

The door opened then, Torrie entering with Christy, Candice, Maria, Lauren and Joy. "We called around to the other places.. Two of the places schedule appointments and one is a walk in place in Long Island."

"All of them have dresses, casual wear, swimwear and 'specialty' wear." Candice informed them as Stacy and Michelle entered the hotel room. "They said they have clothes for all sizes."

Maria nodded, "Plus we called this one place that sells prosthetics and body suits if we need them."

"Great." Dawn grinned broadly, "We already have our schedule down, plus the housing.. We figured it might be easier if just the five of us went. And we were just about to start on the budget."

Christy nodded in turn, "I think that'd be better too.. I mean, you five are gonna be the most involved since you're the coaches. Plus, it would just make for really cramped living quarters if we went with you."

"Are you guys gonna get cameras put in?" Joy glanced between the five on the beds. "Or did you decide not to tape the house stuff?"

"We'll have cameras put in." Jackie reasoned first. "I'm sure there will be plenty of must see moments."

At that news- Christy, Torrie, Stacy, Candice, Maria, Michelle, Lauren and Joy dispersed themselves on the carpet. The remainder of the afternoon was spent budgeting.. The Diva's just staying under the minimum cap. Now, all they had to do was tell the guys when and where they would be setting off to. That took a few phone calls to the front desk to find out which hotel rooms the guys were occupying.. And once that task had been accomplished Victoria took the laptop down to the business center in the hotel. She returned with a batch of printed itineraries, distributing piles to Dawn, Trish, Jackie and Lita. No sooner had she sat down, did Torrie's cell phone ring- the blonde Diva hastily exiting the hotel room to field the call from none other than Randy Orton. The remaining Diva's in the hotel room, figured that another night out wouldn't hurt.. Save for Stacy as she would be going out to dinner that night with Rob. As such, more phone calls were made -both from cell phones and the in room phone- as the Diva's made their plans for that night.


	10. Chapter 9

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.

**Summary/Spoilers/Notes:** see the first chapter.

**Thank You! **to the reviewers, you guys are amazing! The continual feedback means so much to me and I honestly can't thank you enough for it.

……………

_Later that night.._

As they had planned ,the Diva's met up with the majority of the guys for dinner and whatever else. Although there was a slight stumbling block when the Boise native was exiting the hotel.. Stacy looking on in shock as Randy and Torrie walked out, hand in hand. The leggy Diva fumed silently, Rob regarding the situation with a casual air beside her. Eventually, it took a few pointed looks from Trish and Dawn, along with an added nudge from Victoria before Stacy and Rob went out for the evening. For a moment, Trish and Dawn contemplated following the pair.. Just to make sure that Stacy wouldn't try to sabotage the date between her best friend and ex boyfriend. Fortunately for the rest of the hungry group, Chris and Eddie managed to talk the two out of taking drastic action.. Noting that if they really wanted to spy, wait until later when they all met up at the club. That satisfied the two Divas; the group remaining -which consisted of the aforementioned four, Victoria, Tyson, Christian, John and Lita- letting out a collective sigh of relief.

"Well, that's a train wreck just waiting to happen," Dawn commented as they filed out of the hotel. "But, correct me if I'm wrong.. Didn't Stace break up with Randy?"

The Canadian Diva nodded in confirmation, "Yup she did.. Apparently she wants him back though."

The brunette frowned, "Then why is she going after Rob? Don't get me wrong, I like Stacy.. But if she hurts my friend?"

"Girls, chill." Chris wedged himself between the two Divas. "No blood has been shed, everything's peachy."

Victoria nodded from her spot with Christian and Eddie. "Yeah what he said.. And besides, we have bigger things to worry about, like the next ten weeks."

"Speakin' of that," John raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "Where are we goin' tomorrow?"

Lita smiled innocently from her spot between John and Tyson. "You'll find out when we get there."

The brown haired man shook his head, "Why don't that sound good?"

"Because it's not," she stated matter of factly. "For y'all anyway." She grinned impishly at the crestfallen look on the West Newbury native's face. "Oh lighten up Cena, it won't be that bad.."

John snorted in disbelief, "So you say.. Woman, I know that look.. An' that look always means trouble."

Christian chuckled as they came to an intersection. "And when does she not look like trouble? Please, that woman's middle name is trouble."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Actually my middle name is Christine.. And I do not always look like trouble, nor do I always cause trouble."

"No," Tyson seemingly conceded. "You just manage to stir up trouble or be smack dab in the middle of it."

"He's right about that, Red." Chris raised an eyebrow as they waited for the cross walk signal to turn. "And don't even try to deny it.." The blonde man gestured between Trish, Dawn and Christian. "I have many witnesses who can give detailed-"

The Sanford resident held up her hands in defense, "Alright alright.. I won't deny it.." She shrugged her shoulders, jamming her hands in her back pockets. "So, sometimes I manage to find trouble.."

Victoria regarded her skeptically, "Sometimes? Li.. Please, you and trouble go hand in hand."

Lita rolled her eyes, holding back her retort as they crossed the street. "In my defense," she began once they had all safely crossed. "It hasn't been as bad.. I mean, come on.. Jerky, remember when Jeff was around?"

"Well, yes that is true.." Trish conceded with a small nod. "But, since you've met trouble maker number one," she gestured offhandedly to John. "You're getting right back on track to where you and Jeff used to be."

John raised an eyebrow at that, "An' since when have I been trouble maker number one?"

Dawn snorted, "Oh lets see.. There was the time you and Chris made Heyman eat soap."

"Which he deserved."

"And when you totally got on McMahon's ass.."

"Again, he deserved it."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't talking about Vince."

John smiled sheepishly, "Yeah well.. She didn' complain, now did she?"

"Not the point, she may not have complained but.." the brunette Diva shook her head. "That doesn't mean you go around just slapping people on the ass."

"She invited me to do it.." The West Newbury native rolled his shoulders, "An' it's not like I've made it a hobby or somethin'."

The New Jersey native smirked, "You'd probably have your hands permanently broken if you did."

John shrugged, "Now that would all depend on the person.." He thumbed to the Problem Solver. "Now say, I got it in my crazy head to slap his ass.." The Dr. of Thuganomics held up a hand when Tyson glared, "Hey, hey don' give me that look bro, I ain't gonna do it. I was just sayin'"

The Problem Solver cracked his knuckles, "Then I suggest you get to the point."

"I got the message," John gestured next to the nearest Diva. "Now, if it was one of y'all for example-"

"Don't even think it." Lita warned him with a glare. "I will break your hand and ensure that you never produce offspring."

Tyson smirked, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. "You might be doing the world a favor."

The brown haired man feigned hurt, "You mean to tell me that you was lyin' when you said we would have kids?"

The redheaded Diva snorted, "Oh yeah.. We'll have kids alright. How's this? We can buy a farm and raise goats."

"Now that's just harsh," John shook his head, pouting playfully at the WWE's Queen of Extreme. "Didn' your momma ever tell you to be nice to others?"

"She did," Lita smiled sweetly. "An' I am nice.. When I choose to be."

John rolled his eyes in response, forgoing to comment as he reached out a hand to slap her squarely on the ass.

The Sanford resident blinked, "Now I know you didn't just do that." She narrowed her eyes at the brown haired wrestler, he smirking in turn. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Sure she did," his smirk grew. "But that don' mean a thing now.. I'm a grown man, I can do what I want."

Lita smirked, "Somehow I doubt that grown part-"

John's face took on a serious mask, as he informed her solemnly. "I'll show you grown."

"I don't think so."

"S'what I thought." He shook his head, "Ya ain't nothing but a tease."

Lita rolled her eyes, the group waiting at another intersection. "Bite me."

"Blow me."

She scoffed, "In your dreams, Cena."

He winked, "Every night."

Eddie glanced between the two, "Did y'all smoke some of Rob's wacky tobacco before you left or somethin'?"

Chris shook his head, "No.. this is actually how they act all the time." He frowned thoughtfully, "Sometimes it's worse though."

……

Latino Heat merely shook his head, the lot of them crossing the street in silence. And as they continued on to their destination, they passed by Stacy and Rob. The pair was currently seated at an outdoor patio, informing the passer by's that the line was really long to get in. That bit of news lead to the group trekking further down the sidewalk until they found a hole in the wall café. It still took them a good while to secure a proper table, but once they were all seated conversation picked up once more.

"Hey Ty," Lita began casually as she skimmed through the menu. "We need to have a little chat about your salary."

The Problem Solver raised an eyebrow, "What about it? I'm still getting a salary for this.. Right?"

"Yes," the redhead confirmed as she set the menu down. "We just haven't discussed if this will be a weekly, bi-weekly or one lump sum."

Tyson shrugged, "I'll leave that part to you, Oh Mighty Evil One."

The Sanford resident raised an eyebrow, "How am I the Evil One? You scare little kids without meaning to and sometimes you do it on purpose."

The Problem Solver smirked, "You're the one who's going through with this ten week 'pageant'. That puts you at a higher level of evil, then I." He rolled his shoulders, adding then: "And I can't help it if little kids are scared of me."

She shrugged, "Okay so.. I guess that does put me at a higher level. But only for the next ten weeks, after that you take back your title."

Christian glanced between the two, "How come he gets a salary?"

"Because," Dawn patted the Canadian's shoulder. "That's the only way we could get him to agree."

Chris grimaced, "That doesn't sound good at all."

"Cheer up," Trish pinched the blonde man's cheek. "Remember? You and Captain Charisma here are just the alternates. Just hope that no one gets injured and you two are fine."

Chris snorted, "Yeah and? I bet some of your participants will purposely try to injure themselves.. And I can't say I'd really blame them."

"Anyway," Victoria spoke up before Trish could reply. "We still need to pick out a main theme song and individual theme songs.. Since you two are here," the raven haired Diva glanced between John and Tyson. "Maybe, Li will be nice and let you have some input."

John rolled his eyes, "Like that'll ever happen." He scowled when he received a swift slap to the back of his head. "Hey- watch the goods. I need my brain."

Lita smirked, "Like you've actually been using it."

The brown haired man opened his mouth to retort, when a cell phone started beckoning. Dawn, in turn, called for silence as she fielded the call… glaring pointedly at John and Lita when she answered.

"Anyway," Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, hazel eyes falling first on Tyson. "Any preferences for a gimmick?"

The Problem Solver eyed her warily, "What are my choices?"

The redhead shrugged casually, "That all depends on what you're willing to do."

Tyson scratched his forearm in thought, "So long as you don't have me dressing up as a school girl or a cheerleader- we're cool."

"I promise," she nodded solemnly, "Then how about a police officer? We can have your theme song be Macho Man."

Trish nodded in agreement, "That would definitely work.. I mean, we have to have a good variety for this."

Victoria glanced curiously at the blonde Diva. "What do you have in mind for Rene and Edge?"

The Canadian Diva shrugged, "Well.. I can have Rene be a French maid or a Can-Can dancer. His theme music can be Lady Marmalade." She smirked, threading a hand through her blonde locks. "As for Edge? I'm thinking 80's Madonna, Material Girl for his music."

Lita laughed, "Now that I can't wait to see." She paused when the waitress arrived to take their orders, hazel eyes falling to Victoria when the waitress left. "And what do you have in mind for Rob and Kurt?"

The raven haired woman shrugged, "For Rob, I was also thinking 80's but.. Cindi Lauper. Girls Just Want to Have Fun would be his theme song of course.. And as for Kurt? Maybe, we can 'spice up his life' and have his theme song be Wannabe."

Trish snickered gleefully, "The only question remaining where that's concerned.. Is which Spice Girl."

Victoria nodded, taking a sip of her iced water before she turned her attention to the redhead. "And?" She gestured to an extremely wary Cena. "What about him?"

John held up a hand before Lita could respond. "Now look, I ain't dressin' up as no goth chick. An' I ain't gonna dress up as no punk rocker either."

Lita merely smiled, patting his cheek condescendingly. "I wasn't going to do that.. I'm thinking you'd make a really good Christina Aguilera, with Dirty as your theme song, of course if that doesn't float your boat.. Beautiful could also work."

John smiled dryly, "I feel so much betta, thanks a bunch."

"Okay," Dawn began as she set her cell phone on the table. "That was Stephanie and she wanted to let us know that we did get a house in Oahu, but not the house that was advertised."

Trish eyed her quizzically, "So what kind of house did we get?"

The brunette Diva cleared her throat, "We got a two story with a full basement, home gym, pool, entertainment room, home theatre and a master bedroom suite that takes up half of the first floor."

Victoria nodded slowly, "But? Is that the only bedroom or something?"

"No," Dawn stated quickly. "The master bedroom will sleep five comfortably and it has it's own bathroom. The slight problem is, there are only two other bedrooms. Each bedroom will also sleep five.. But with two bunk beds and two singles."

Trish winced slightly, "And the other problem?"

The New Jersey native grimaced. "Whomever isn't in the master bedroom suite, has to share one of two bathrooms upstairs."

Victoria sighed, "So you mean to tell me that, thirteen people are sharing two bathrooms?"

Dawn nodded solemnly, "Unfortunately yes. It was a give and take though, we could've had a house with more bathrooms but without the extras like the home gym and the pool."

Trish shook her head, "I guess we'll just hafta make do then.. It's too bad Jackie isn't here, otherwise we could start assigning rooms now."

"About that," Lita spoke up quickly. "Since I am taking on an extra two people.." she glanced between Chris and Christian. "I think we," the redhead motioned to herself, Tyson, John and the two blonde men. "Should have the master bedroom."

Dawn glanced skeptically between the five, "And you're telling me you're comfortable sharing one bathroom with those four?"

Trish snorted incredulously, "I don't think the issue will be the bathroom.. I doubt the five of you are gonna manage sleeping arrangements."

"We'll manage perfectly fine." Chris spoke up quickly. "So it'll be a little cramped, big deal."

Christian shrugged, glancing to the brunette Diva. "As long as there's more than one bed, we'll be fine."

Dawn nodded in confirmation, "The master bedroom has a king sized bed, an extra futon in the bedroom and a sleeper sofa in the sitting room." Shrugging she added: "Plus, one of you can always bring along a sleeping bag and make friends with the carpet."

Tyson coughed, glancing between Chris, Christian and John. "I call dibs on the futon."

"Whatever," Chris placed his napkin in his lap as their food arrived. "So long as I'm not sleeping on a hardwood floor, on a kitchen countertop or on a bathroom floor.. I'll live."

Victoria exchanged a look with her fellow Diva's. "I guess it's settled then? We let those five take the master bedroom suite and the rest of us just double up with our teams."

Dawn and Trish nodded in agreement, the redhead also agreeing as they settled in for dinner. Granted yes, it would make for cramped sleeping quarters all around.. But, on the plus side- they were going to be in Hawaii. Not only would they be in a tropical paradise, but they'd be there in a seemingly luxurious house. Of course, there would be the issue of meal assignments and household chores, but the Divas figured that could wait for when they reached Oahu. At any rate, they temporarily decided on a main theme song.. The top two contenders being Supermodel by RuPaul or Unpretty by T.L.C. And once their meal had been consumed, the group set off for the designated meeting spot to re-group with Stacy, Rob, Torrie and Randy. Jackie had stated she would try to be there as well, along with Christy, Joy and Lauren. Such went the last night of 'freedom' for the Divine Diva Pageant contestants, a night spent like the previous.. Drowning their sorrows while the Divas celebrated.


	11. Chapter 10

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.

**Summary/Spoilers: **See the first few chapters.

**New notes: **Their location right now, is New York City.. Gives me some leeway for their 'field trip'. Shorter chapter than the others, but it'll pick back up soon enough.

**Thank You! **to the reviewers, you guys are amazing! The continual feedback means so much to me and I honestly can't thank you enough for it.

……………

_Thursday morning, hotel lobby_

Per the request of the Divas, most of the guys were waiting in the lobby the next morning. Of course, they didn't exactly know where they would be going that day, nor did they know why. All the Divas had told them was that, this trip was necessary. Friday's plans were up in the air, the Divas themselves not exactly sure as to what they would be doing. Half of them felt a day off before things got started would do them all some good, while the other half felt they couldn't afford any lost time. As a result, Friday's plans were a mystery to them all. They did know, however, that Saturday morning would be spent at a pancake breakfast to benefit the American Cancer society. After which, they hit the studios…for photo shoots. Unfortunately, the Divas had not spilled any information on Sunday's plans, nor did they spill any information on Monday night's plans. Suffice it to say- that didn't sit well with any of the participating guys.

"Evil One, Trish, Dawn.." Tyson greeted when Lita, Trish and Dawn entered the lobby. "What's the agenda for today?"

The redhead shrugged casually, "You'll find out when we get there."

Rob raised an eyebrow, "Actually…we'd like to find out now." He gestured between the couches, chairs and the walls. "Most of us are here and since you three already know what's going on--"

"Sorry Rob," Dawn smiled sweetly as she took a seat. "But, we're not sharing anything until everyone is here."

Carlito sent the three a questioning look. "So, is everyone going for this little 'field trip' or is it just you three?"

"Us three, plus Victoria and Jackie." Trish informed him as she took a spot against the wall. "So, once those two, Hunter, Edge and Randy get here…we can leave."

"What about tomorrow?" Kurt questioned from his spot on one of the couches. "You've told us a little about Saturday, but we don't know a thing about tomorrow or Sunday."

"Yeah," Luther crossed his arms over his chest. "Are we going to have time to go home?"

Lita smiled, "To pack a little bit, but that's it…we'll talk about this when all of us are here, okay?"

John glanced warily between the three. "An' what about the full schedule? I know y'all have got to know somethin'.. so why can't ya share?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "We'll talk about all of that later.. So just chill." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, "You guys act like you can't trust us."

Tyson snorted, "From the sounds of it, we can't.."

"Good morning, everyone." Jackie greeted as she and Victoria exited the elevators. "We passed by Hunter and Edge in the hallway on our way down here."

"Two down," Dawn commented first, "And three to go."

John nodded to the elevators, "Well there's Randy…so now we're just waitin' on Hunter and Edge."

"Morning," Randy greeted as he made his way over. "Asshole and Asshole should be down here in a minute."

"Bastard," Hunter grumbled as he exited one of the elevators. "I know you heard me when I asked you to hold the elevator."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "You're right, I did hear you…but that doesn't mean I had to listen, does it?"

"Alright, lets get this over with.." Edge stated as he strolled towards the group. "Come on, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can leave."

"On the contrary," Victoria raised an eyebrow at the disgruntled blonde man. "As of right now…all of you are on our time. You leave when we say you can leave."

Tyson sent a pointed look to Trish. "We're all here now…"

The Canadian Diva rolled her eyes. "Alright…everyone listen up. Today we're taking a trip to Long Island to do some consulting and maybe some shopping. We're not sure how long we'll be there, but after we get done there, we're heading to the salon."

Dawn nodded, strands of hair pushed behind an ear. "At the salon, some of you," she glanced pointedly between Edge, Hunter and Luther, "Will be undergoing some slight changes.. first order of business is to groom you all a bit--"

Edge snorted, "You make it sound like we're dogs."

Jackie smirked, "Not far from the truth.."

"Anyway," the brunette cleared her throat. "Some of you will be having some highlights put in, some will get their hair trimmed a bit…and some of you will get some extensions."

"After that," Victoria began next, "We do a little more shopping to make sure everyone has appropriate attire for Monday."

Rob regarded them cautiously, "And tomorrow?"

Lita grinned, "Tomorrow you have the day off to head home…rest, relax and say goodbye to your normal lives. We're going to be taking care of some things that we don't need you guys for. Of course, Saturday morning, you will need to be in Washington D.C. bright and early."

Randy glanced between the Divas. "How much should we pack?"

"The normal," Jackie stated simply. "Most of your wardrobe and stuff, we'll provide for you."

Chris sighed, "And Sunday?"

Trish grinned broadly, "Sunday is moving in day for all of us. We're renting a house in Oahu for this pageant experience, so do…consider yourselves lucky for that."

….

The Divas waited, allowing the information to be processed by the wary participants. Some were quick to protest their outings for today, while others kept quiet about it. But, as Victoria had pointed out, they were on their time right now… hence, they really couldn't do a damn thing about where they were going. With some reluctance, the group split up into the waiting vans parked across the street from the hotel. Trish commandeered one van, the blonde woman's passengers including her team, Victoria's two and Jackie's two. Dawn commandeered the other van, the brunette wary of the volatile mix of passengers with her. Whatever the case, the group set off for Long Island, the Diva's discussing part of the upcoming schedule on the way there.

Hunter scowled, "So tell me something.." He gestured between Chris and Christian. "Why in the hell are these two here?"

Lita rolled her eyes from the passengers seat. "They're here in case one of you can't participate. They need to know what's going on at all stages of the pageant."

Hunter rolled his eyes right back, "So in the meantime they get free room and board?" He scoffed, "That doesn't sound very fair."

"On the contrary," Chris spoke up with a grin. "I think it's very fair.. Christian and myself, weren't amongst the chosen ones for this pageant to begin with. Why should we have to go through the same torture as the rest of you?"

John snorted, "I hate to agree with that asshole there, but it ain't very fair.. We hafta go through who knows what, while y'all are prolly' gonna sit back an' laugh at us."

Christian shrugged, "We won't sit back and laugh at you…we'll be in your faces, laughing at you."

"Still not fair," Hunter pointed out with a frown. "If we go through this mess, you two should have to."

Christian raised an eyebrow, "Sorry pal, but that's not really your decision.." he gestured between Lita and Dawn. "That's up to those two, Victoria, Trish and Jackie."

"Oh yeah, like they'll actually do something about it." Hunter shook his head, "It'll be a cold day in hell when Lita actually does something that even remotely benefits me."

Lita smiled thinly, turning slightly so she was facing the group of guys. "You got that right, Helmsley.. Why should I go out of my way to make this even a little bit enjoyable for you?"

"Hey Li.." Dawn drew the redhead's attention away badgering Hunter. "The camera crew is gonna meet us there, right?"

The Sanford resident nodded, "To the best of my knowledge they will be.. I know they'll be at the salon later."

"Wait, wait, wait.." John raised an eyebrow at the two Divas. "Y'all never said a damn thing 'bout this bein' on television."

Dawn half shrugged, "Not all of it will be on television…some of it will be going on WWE home video."

The West Newbury native sighed, "So you're telling me, we're gonna have a camera crew trailin' us around everywhere?"

"Pretty much, yes.." Lita confirmed with a smile. "Y'all also get to experience the chaos and mayhem that is a Diva's photo shoot."

Hunter snorted, "Since you never told us what our schedule is going to be like--"

"And really, we don't have to.."

"Can you please tell us now?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Since you said please.." she turned again so she was facing the guys. "This weekend, you already know what you're doing…and Monday night, like we've already told you, is the official start of the pageant. Tuesday, we're planning on some more studio time to work on entrance videos and the main video montage."

Dawn nodded absently, "Wednesday and Thursday we'll be taking some classes… Wednesday you all are taking horseback riding lessons and on Thursday you're taking square dancing. Friday will be a challenge, appropriate to the theme.. And Saturday we're at the ranch."

"Saturdays will always be at the salon to do some 'freshening up' and some shopping to re-stock any supplies." Lita shrugged, "Sundays are the only free day until the cycle starts again."

Luther shook his head, "You had said we were going to have matches…"

"So we did," Dawn conceded then as she guided the van into a parking spot. "And you will.. We'll talk about that stuff on Monday."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "Why Monday?"

"Because," Lita unbuckled her seatbelt, "We have arrived at our destination."

The blonde man blinked, "Femme Fever? What the hell--"

Dawn smiled, "It's a specialty store for the trans-gendered community.. This is where we'll be getting initial consultations for all of you and possibly picking up a few things. But, most of the stuff we need, will be shipped to the house in Oahu."

Hunter shook his head, "No way, no hell am I getting out of this van."

Lita raised an eyebrow in challenge, "Then I guess you'd like to leave your wardrobe completely at our discretion? Come now, Helmsley, this is one of the few opportunities you'll have in the next ten weeks to actually have a say in something."

Hunter crossed his arms, hissing through clenched teeth. "I'm not going in there. I don't care how much bonus cash is on the line, I am not moving from this van."

Dawn sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Hunter, you don't really have a choice right now.. You were on our time from the moment you set foot in the lobby. Suck it up and deal with it."

The blonde man wouldn't budge, "I don't think so."

"Drama queen," Lita muttered under her breath. "Look, Helmsley.. Right now, you're being a pill. You're becoming a problem." She glanced idly to Tyson, "Funny.. We have a problem solver in our midst."

"So?" Hunter glanced between Lita and Tyson. "That doesn't mean jack shit."

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "Really now.." he cracked his knuckles, the van door finally sliding open. "There's bonus cash on the line right now, buddy…and you're wasting our time."

"Big deal," Hunter turned so he was facing away from them. "Go on without me, I don't give a rats ass about--"

"Luther," Dawn smiled sweetly. "Could you be a dear and give Tyson a hand in removing Hunter from his seat? We have an appointment to keep."

Luther and Tyson exchanged a look before they exited the van. And once they were both on solid ground, they waited for Christian, Chris and John to exit.

Tyson rolled his shoulders, "I'll take his legs, you grab his arms."

Luther nodded shortly, "Piece of cake.."

Hunter glared, "I'm warning you--"

"Hunter," Dawn narrowed her eyes in warning. "Shut up unless you want me to call for some reinforcements." The brunette glanced over her shoulder, gesturing offhandedly to Randy, Rob, John, Chris and Christian. "You're going in there, whether you like it or not."

While Tyson and Luther extracted the still reluctant Hunter from the van, the rest of the group watched in sheer amusement. Granted, the Divas had been somewhat prepared for a bad apple or two amongst the participants, but nothing like this. And to their delight, the camera crew was there as scheduled; catching the entire extraction process. To the further dismay of Hunter and to the delight of everyone else; Luther and Tyson proceeded to carry the blonde man into the designated building. Strategically so, Hunter was then placed between Luther and Tyson for the duration of their appointment.


	12. Chapter 11

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.. Any original characters, yes they're mine.

**Summary/Spoilers: **See the first few chapters.

**New notes: **since I've never really gone through the process that the guys are about to go through, I really don't know how accurate this will all be.. But, I can be creative when the need calls for it, so just work with me, m'kay? And I'm sorry with chapter length varying, but.. Sometimes it's on, sometimes it's not.

**Thank You! **to the reviewers, you guys are amazing! The continual feedback means so much to me and I honestly can't thank you enough for it.

……………

While the gathered wrestlers and Divas had arrived on time for their appointment, it still took a good half hour before they were actually seen by the staff. That was partly due to the fact that their appointment had been a last scheduled one…and partly because the staff hadn't been expecting a group of this size and variation. And while Hunter had been the most reluctant of the guys going in, he was soon joined in the reluctant pool by several others. Even so, Hunter was still the most reluctant, vocally protesting the entire ordeal from the moment he was set down in the waiting room. The tantrum throwing blonde man was by far the most unhappy of the chosen males, Edge and Carlito tying for second place while the rest seemed surprisingly indifferent. Of course, that didn't mean they were thrilled to be there.. Quite the contrary. The only males, aside from the already transformed in the building, who were enjoying themselves were Chris and Christian.

"Would you stop being such a brat?" Dawn rolled her eyes at the still scowling Hunter. "We're already here, so there really isn't much you can do about it."

Hunter scoffed, "You want me to stop? Then give me the keys to the van.. I'll wait in there."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "No way, mister.. You are stuck here until this appointment is done." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Which we won't find out how long we're here until Trish, Li and Vikki get back… so until then, do the rest of us favor- shut up"

His frown deepened, "Why should I, huh? I don't want to be here, so I don't see why I should co-operate."

Jackie pinched the bridge of her nose, "Does holding a title ten times over, give you some kind of disease that causes you to revert to the glory days of toddler hood? Seriously, Hunter.. This isn't gonna last forever."

The blonde man snorted, "It shouldn't be happening at all.. When I signed on to be a WWE wrestler, _this _was never in my contract."

The blonde Diva smirked, "Well then I shouldn't have to remind you that if you walk out on this pageant, you _will _get fired."

Hunter opened his mouth retort, but shut it quickly when Trish, Victoria and Lita returned.. Much to the blonde man's chagrin, they didn't return alone.

Trish smiled brightly, "Guys.. Allow me to introduce Katrina, Mimi, GiGi and Larissa." She gestured between two platinum blondes and two brunettes respectively. "They're going to be the ones working the most with us today.."

Lita nodded from her spot between Trish and Victoria. "When we get back there, you'll also meet Tina, Alexis and Roxy." The redhead turned to the three staff members, "From left to right- Kurt, Rene, Carlito, Luther, Hunter, Tyson, Randy, Edge, Rob and John." She paused to gesture to Chris and Christian, "Those two blondes are off limits."

Jackie smiled in greeting, "I'm Jackie.. My role in this is like those three," she gestured then to Victoria, Lita and Trish.

"And I'm Dawn Marie," the brunette offered a warm smile. "So, when do we get started?"

The platinum blonde named Mimi grinned, "Well we just need to do a few more things here.. Make sure our schedules are all clear and then we'll head on back."

Victoria spoke up next, "First.. You all will be meeting with Tina, Roxy and GiGi. They'll do the initial consultation while Alexis, Katrina, Mimi and Larissa will handle details." Smiling slightly, she added: "Those four will also be working closely with myself, Lita, Dawn, Jackie and Trish.. So that way we know what we're doing later."

John eyed the raven haired Diva warily, "Later on? You mean to tell me we're expected to show up on Saturday looking like.. Whatever it is we're gonna look like?"

"Well you could," Trish stated smoothly. "But you won't really have to until next Saturday."

Rob shook his head, "Can you tell us about the matches and stuff while we're waiting?"

Dawn grinned, "Well since the Diva's won't be participating in their usual matches.. You all will be." Smoothing her shirt she clarified: "Matches like lingerie pillow fights, mud wrestling, paddle on a pole .."

"And evening gown," Jackie added with a wry smile. "We're also planning on a few fashion shows, plus a photo shoot to end it all."

Kurt grimaced, "In drag?"

"Of course!" Lita beamed, "That's the whole point of you all replacing the Diva's.. stuff that we normally do, you guys get to do."

Dawn glanced over to Jackie, "Don't forget to pick out gimmicks for Randy and Carlito.. The wardrobe department needs to know that so they can get the appropriate in-ring attire ready."

"And theme music for the Titantron video." Trish reminded then. "Speaking of that, we still need to pick the main theme for the pageant and montage."

Hunter eyed the brunette Diva suspiciously, "What did you pick for my gimmick?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Hunter." Dawn smiled, eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'll let you know when we're done here."

Jackie sent a questioning look between her fellow Diva's. "So what are the choices for the main theme? Or have you all not given that any thought?"

Trish pursed her lips in thought, "Well we were thinking either Supermodel by RuPaul or Unpretty by T.L.C."

Jackie snickered, "Those are both good, but I have to give my vote to Supermodel."

Victoria nodded her agreement, "That's my choice too.. I mean, it would make more sense."

"Then I guess we just have to figure out how we're gonna do the main video montage," Lita twirled a strand of hair around her index finger. "We could use some before and after footage.."

Dawn nodded, "We can also add in some footage from today.." she trailed off when Mimi returned. "Looks like we'll be starting soon."

…….

Any conversation that had been going was cut short, the guys looking on warily while the Diva's remained content. They all followed behind Mimi, the blonde 'woman' taking them to a conference room in the back. Various before and after pictures lined the walls of the room, unease further settling in with the guys. Still, it wasn't like any of them could leave at this point, so rather then complain they settled in.. for the most part. Hunter was still protesting adamantly when Roxy entered the room, silenced only when Roxy sent him a pointed look. Roxy was followed shortly by Tina and GiGi, the three 'women' seating themselves at the front of the long table. The guys and the Diva's were then treated to a history of Femme Fever, the services they offered and a basic overview of the transformation process. It was when the talk ended that the real weariness set in…GiGi dividing up the guys into two groups of four and one group of two.

"Alright," GiGi began, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arching. "You four.." a fake nail pointed between Hunter, Edge, Luther and Rene, "Will be going with Roxy." Glittering green eyes turned next to Carlito, Randy, Kurt and Rob, "You four will be working with Tina."

Hunter eyed the he/she apprehensively, "Before I go anywhere with.. Roxy, where are we going and why?"

Roxy sighed overdramatically, "To do the initial consultation of course.." Ruby red lips pursed into a perfected pout, "We get to play with makeup, prosthetics and wigs.." Roxy giggled while adding: "Oh my."

"And clothing," Tina added with a bright smile. "We must see what shades will do you all justice."

"So, what are we waiting for?" GiGi clapped 'her' hands together. "Chop, chop.. Lets get a move on."

At a snails pace, the conference room emptied, the Diva's going along with the designated groups.

"This way please," Tina pointed down the hallway, nodding to the first of four rooms. "I will see you one at a time." Gesturing to Edge she finished: "Starting with… you. Please, make yourselves comfortable while you are waiting."

Roxy winked to Hunter, "I think I'll start with you.." 'She' nodded to the second of the four rooms. "Follow me."

GiGi glanced between John and Tyson, green eyes seemingly sizing them up. "Since you will be accompanying us," a glance to Lita, "I will see you both."

The redheaded Diva nodded, a pointed look sent between John and Tyson. "The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can leave… or sit in the van and wait."

Twin sighs of disdain was her reply, the two filing in reluctantly after GiGi.

Meanwhile, Hunter and Dawn had just settled in the room with Roxy, the blonde man currently facing a mirror.

"Now.." Roxy drew the word out, standing behind Hunter while 'she' spoke. "In order to make the process work smoothly.. This.." a fake nail gestured to the blonde man's facial hair, "It must go."

Dawn nodded her agreement, "We're stopping at the salon after we're done here."

"Excellent," Roxy declared with a grin. "The hair .. I believe some extensions, perhaps going platinum will work.." A thoughtful frown, "No facial prosthetics… so let's pick some foundation."

In the next room over, Tina was finishing 'her' second circling of Edge. "The hair can stay….but I would suggest some curls. Not too curly, but not wavy." Glancing to Trish, 'she' questioned: "Have you given any thought to nails?"

The Canadian Diva lifted her shoulders in a shrug, "Not really but.. What would you recommend?"

Tina's eyes brightened as 'she' moved to a chest of drawers. "There are many, many styles to consider." One drawer was removed, "And of course, we must be practical."

GiGi eyed Tyson, "Would you like to be a brunette, a redhead, a blonde or perhaps.." Fake nails gestured to another wig, "You would like the midnight look."

The bald man shrugged, "I can't really say I have a preference.. So long as I'm not going with neon pink or something."

GiGi giggled, "In order for neon anything.. We must bleach." Green eyes turned to John, "Perhaps that would work for you.."

John sent Lita a pleading look, "I don' think that's gonna work for me.."

Lita shrugged, "Well since we're going for a Christina Aguilera look.."

GiGi pursed 'her' lips. "Are we talking Genie in a Bottle, Stripped or.. Tilt Ya Head Back?"

A baffled look crossed Lita's face, "Whichever one is the 'Dirty' era."

"Stripped," GiGi clarified. "The hair must be cut shorter, platinum blonde wig with the ends streaked in red or black."

And back with Hunter, Dawn and Roxy.. The blonde man was currently sporting a layer of foundation, false eyelashes and blush.

"Now for the lips.." Roxy shook her head at Hunter's pouting reflection. "Such a sour puss we are.. Certainly, you can smile.."

Hunter snorted indignantly, "I'll smile when I'm far, far away from here and not wearing makeup."

Both Roxy and Dawn rolled their eyes, the brunette Diva stating: "Well that won't be for awhile yet, but really Hunter.. You're acting more like a Diva then me."

Roxy nodded solemnly, "Almost on par with Celine.."

Dawn brightened suddenly, hugging the he/she. "Thank you so much! You just gave me an idea."

Hunter groaned, "If you even think.. I'm not even Canadian!"

The New Jersey native waved it off nonchalantly, "Details, details.. It'll work.." she turned hopeful eyes to Roxy, "Can you Dion him?"

Roxy clapped 'her' hands together excitedly. "Ooh I love a project like this!" A dreamy sigh, "Celine is my idol."

Hunter sighed, "Why me…I'm the Game.. Not Celine Dion."

The duration of the consultations continued in that manner.. Carlito and Luther the final two to go. And by the time all was said and done, the guys left with free samples while the Diva's left with file folders filled with information. Amongst the printed sheets were selected tips, important phone numbers and makeup that had been used. Also in their possession, a list of recommended stores to pick up appropriate attire. It was on the way to the salon that the Diva's compared notes while the guys complained…and not just Hunter, this time it was all of them save for Chris and Christian. The salon trip proved to be another challenge to the Diva's, with Hunter being the most reluctant to sit in the designated chair. By the time all was said and done, however, many left with near bald heads while others left facial hair free.


	13. Chapter 12

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.. Any original characters, yes they're mine.

**Summary/Spoilers: **See the first few chapters.

**New notes: **I'm sorry for taking this long with an update…I needed a break from writing, but I think we're all good now.

**Thank You! **to the reviewers, you guys are amazing! The continual feedback means so much to me and I honestly can't thank you enough for it.

……………

_Hotel Lobby_

While the disgruntled wrestlers would have preferred to enter the hotel through a back entrance, the Diva's _insisted_ on entering through the lobby. They were quick to point that, they really hadn't undergone any dramatic changes…just a few changes. Kurt and Tyson had been the two spared from any hair cuts, but much to his chagrin, Tyson's precious goatee was no more. Others who were now facial hair less, included Edge, Hunter, Renee and Luther. As promised previously, both Hunter and Edge had their hair left alone, Rob was also in that category but the remainder were not. Randy, John, Renee and Luther all had their hair trimmed to a high and tight look.. Not that it was much of a switch from their normal hairstyles, but at least now it would be easier to put the wigs on. And while Edge, Hunter and Rob had been spared from hair cuts, their hair color was now a platinum blonde. The only one truly spared from hair cutting was Carlito…although his once wild hair style had been straightened. As a result of that, Jackie had left the salon with a sample of hair extensions, the blonde Diva deciding she would pick out his hair color later that night.

"Alright," Trish turned to the guys once they were all in the lobby. "You all are free tomorrow, but don't forget to be in D.C bright and early on Saturday morning.. We have an appearance, which means you are accompanying us."

Lita nodded, "Also.. Don't forget that you need to pack enough for a regular travel schedule. While you might not need all of the clothes you pack, you should bring it anyway because we're leaving for Oahu on Saturday night."

Dawn glanced between the guys, "Are there are any last minute questions?"

Almost reluctantly, Luther cleared his throat. "When do we find out about gimmicks?"

"Sunday," Victoria smoothed back her hair. "We'll go over the gimmicks and the schedule on Sunday at dinner."

Rob sent the Diva's a questioning look, "And it'll just be you five and us in this house, right?"

"Correct," Jackie set down the bags in her possession, "We'll have a camera crew stopping by now and then, but for the most part it'll just be us five and all of you."

Hunter sent them a suspicious look, "What about rooming arrangements? The least you all can do is give me my own room."

Dawn smiled condescendingly, "Sorry.. But no. Everyone will have at least one room-mate and we'll go over that on Sunday. And if you don't like it? Too bad."

"Now wait just a damn minute," Edge was quick to protest, his signature shades removed from his face. "Hunter's right.. We deserve to have our own rooms if we're going through all of this torture."

Trish snorted incredulously, "Like Dawn just said.. Everyone will have at least one room-mate. There's really nothing we --or you-- can do about it."

Hunter scowled, "So why can't we have our own rooms, huh? Budget too low?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "No dumb ass.. It's actually one of the nicer vacation homes on the island.. Plus it's one of the few that could accommodate all of us."

"So why--"

"Did I say I was finished?" The New Jersey native tossed her hair over her shoulder, "The house has a master bedroom with a private bath.. That room alone sleeps five and it's already been claimed. Now, before I say anything else, let me explain.. The house itself has a home gym, home theatre, full basement, a pool plus an entertainment room."

Carlito eyed her skeptically, "Then what's the bad news?"

Victoria rolled her shoulders, "There's only two other bedrooms with two bathrooms.. The two bedrooms each sleep five, two bunk beds and two single beds."

Edge snorted, "You mean to tell me that I have to share a room? And what the hell is with the bunk beds, huh?"

Trish raised an eyebrow, "I'd think very carefully about what you say next.. Otherwise you'll be sleeping on the floor or in the hallway." Crossing her arms over her chest, she sent a warning look to Hunter. "Same goes for you."

Lita coughed, hoping to end whatever argument was about to erupt. "Are there any more questions?"

"What about food?"

The Sanford resident rolled her eyes, "Leave it to you Rob.. We'll assign cooking duties for the days we're at the house, same goes with household chores. We're on the road Monday, Tuesday and Saturday anyway, so it's only four days at the house…give or take travel time."

"What about when we're on the road?" Randy glanced between the five Diva's. "I mean like rooming arrangements and whatever."

Jackie shrugged, "If it's Monday or Tuesday.. We'll figure it out. We're going to try and get all of our rooms on the same floor though."

"And Saturday?" Kurt prompted from his spot, "Or is that something special?"

Dawn smiled sweetly, "Saturday's are scheduled for appearances of special challenges.. Depending on where we are, whether in Oahu or elsewhere, will determine rooming arrangements."

Trish cleared her throat then, "Plus.. There were some events that we had already been scheduled for. Since you all will be taking our places.." She trailed off with a shrug, "We'll go over all of this on Sunday.. So don't worry." The Canadian Diva clasped her hands in front of her, "Now.. Are there any more questions?"

Silence was her response, the five Diva's then exiting the lobby before any of the disgruntled could voice a question.

…………

_Dawn's Hotel Room_

Initially, the five Diva's had planned to meet up with Christy, Candice, Joy, Maria, Stacy and Torrie to discuss the week by week schedule for the beauty pageant. Those plans, however, were dashed when Stacy found out that Torrie had another date with Randy. Once she had found that out, the Baltimore native had stormed out of the hotel room, Torrie exiting soon after to get ready for her date. Jackie was next to leave, the blonde Diva quickly explaining that she had already made plans. That left Dawn, Trish, Victoria, Maria, Christy, Candice, Joy and Lita.. The eight Diva's debating on what to do that night. While they wanted to discuss the schedule, they reasoned it would be better if more of the Diva's were present. So, instead of discussing the pageant, the eight decided to grab a bite to eat before hitting the town.

"So where should we go?" Christy glanced around the hotel room, "And should I change? I mean, if we're going somewhere nice.. I doubt I can walk in there wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants."

Dawn shrugged, the brunette currently sprawled out on the bed. "Well.. If we're going to hit the nightlife after dinner, we might as well change.. I'm not saying we have to really dress up, but--"

"Then how about we meet in the lobby?" Candice suggested as she rose from her spot, "In say.. Forty five minutes or so?"

Trish nodded easily, "That works.. Maybe we can drag some of the guys with us."

Joy stretched her arms outwards, "I'm actually meeting up with Michelle and Melina tonight…"

Maria blinked, "Do you have a date with Joey?"

Joy shook her head, "No.. he's Michelle's date. Melina is setting me up with Paul."

Victoria grinned, "Well that should be fun.. Be sure to tell us about it on Monday."

Joy nodded in confirmation, "I'll do that.." She sent a wave to them all before she made her exit.

"So.." Lita hopped off the other bed in the room, "Forty five minutes, possibly dragging the guys along with us.."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Pretty much normal stuff, yeah.. Now go on.. All of you, get out. I need to change."

The six remaining rolled their eyes right back, but made their exits soon enough. After all, it was one more night they had free before the real madness began.

Chris let out a patient sigh, "Are you sure--"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "For the last time, Chris.. Yes. We planned to meet in forty five minutes and it's only been forty five.. Quit you're whining."

Lita nodded her agreement from her spot on the couch, "Like Vikki just said.. Forty five minutes. Me and Vikki got here before you three anyway, so I don't know why y'all are complaining."

John raised an eyebrow, "Maybe because y'all already dragged our asses to this little place called Femme Fever? How do we know that y'all ain't draggin' us to some--"

Hazel eyes sparkled with mischief, "I'd think very carefully before you finish that sentence.. Who knows? We might just do that."

The West Newbury native shot her a withering glare, "Woman.. I swear, you even think 'bout doin' that an' I quit."

Christian snorted from his spot, "Like hell you quit. Do you honestly think that either Chris or myself would want to go through with what you're going through?"

John kindly gave him the one fingered salute, "You ain't got no say in it.. I should just quit so one of y'all can take my place. Then we'll see who does all the complainin'."

"Quit whining you big baby." Lita rolled her eyes, "Get over it.. It's only for ten weeks, not the rest of your career."

The dark haired wrestler snorted, "It shouldn't even be happenin'.. I mean if y'all really have a problem with the way things are run--"

"Do you two ever stop arguing?" Dawn rolled her eyes as she strolled towards the group, Eddie not far behind. "All I'm asking is for one night.. No arguing."

The pair rolled their eyes in unison, neither bothering to comment.

"So.." Victoria sent a glance to the elevator before looking back to the group, "We're waiting on Christy, Candice, Trish and Maria."

"Hey guys!" Christy greeted brightly as she made her way over, "Candice can't make it and Maria should be down in a bit.. She ran out of her favorite lip gloss and had to borrow."

Dawn eyed the natural redhead curiously, "Why can't Candice make it?"

Christy shrugged, "I'm not sure actually.. I just ran into her in the hallway."

"Who else are we waiting for?" Trish queried as she made her way towards the group, "And look who I found in the hallway." The Canadian Diva gestured first to her right, the goatee-less Tyson at her side. "Lil and Dave said they'd try and make it.."

Tyson nodded to the gathered, the Problem Solver opting to stand for the time being. "Where are we heading and how long are we staying there?"

Dawn shrugged, "Not sure on the location.. Although, some of us.." she paused to send a pointed look between Christian, Victoria, John and Lita, "don't look like they're dressed to go out."

Lita scoffed, "And just what is so wrong with wearing a pair of pants, a fishnet top and a tank top, huh? I really don't feel like going any place fancy, nor do I want to go out dancing all night."

"Yeah.." John feigned hurt, "What's so bad 'bout my jersey and a pair of jeans?"

"Never mind," Dawn shook her head, turning her attention back to the Problem Solver. "Since we've got a mixed group…I'm not really sure where we're going. I guess we can just split up though."

"I'm craving pizza.." Victoria jammed her hands in her back pockets, "So I don't know about the rest of you but--"

Lita grinned, "I'll come with you.. Then maybe we can--"

"Why don't you two just stay in?" Trish suggested with a shrug, "I mean if you're just going for pizza or whatever.."

Victoria and Lita exchanged a look, the raven haired woman speaking first: "Actually, I was thinking of visiting the Empire State building or walking around Times Square for a bit." She glanced back to Lita, "We could hit the Hard Rock Café or something."

Christian glanced between the two, "Wait a minute.. You two, heading out by yourselves in New York City.. At night? That just doesn't sound safe."

Lita ignored him, "Ooh.. I know what we can do, Vikki.. Let's head to Chinatown, we can cab it from there. Empire State building, then hit Times Square or vice versa."

The blonde Canadian scowled, "Are either one of you listening to me?"

Victoria beamed, "We could head to the South Street Seaport and hang out there after we eat.. then take a wall over the Brooklyn Bridge before we--"

Christian cleared his throat, "Again I'll ask.. The two of you are planning on heading out by yourselves?"

The Sanford resident raised an eyebrow, "That's what we're intending.. Why? What's the big deal?"

The blonde man snorted, "What's the big deal? New York City isn't exactly a safe place, Li. I don't think the two of you should be walking around by yourselves."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "We won't be walking everywhere.. That's what cabs are for."

"I'm sure we'll be fine, Christian.." Lita tossed her loose locks over her shoulder. "We're big girls, we can take care of ourselves."

Tyson glanced at the two, "Actually.. I'm not really dressed to go club hopping, so.. I'll be coming with you two…but only since I have nowhere else to go."

Christian nodded, "Yeah…me and John are coming too."

Before Lita or Victoria could argue otherwise, Dave, Lillian and Maria stepped out of the elevators. That in turn resulted in Trish, Dawn, Eddie, Christy and Chris discussing their own plans for the evening. And while both Lita and Victoria would admit, they were a tad annoyed with the overprotective act…they knew that Christian meant well. On the plus side, neither Diva would be subjected to club hopping or waiting forever just to eat. At any rate, the time was already going on 7:45, the lot of them ready to just head out and enjoy the evening. The end result was a slew of taxi's being hailed in front of the hotel, two cabs taking Christian, Tyson, John, Victoria and Lita in one direction while four taxi cabs toted the remaining in another.


	14. Chapter 13

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer**: I own the WWE like I own a small country.. Any original characters, yes they're mine.  
**Summary/Spoilers**: See the first few chapters.  
**New notes**: Nothing new to add.. See previous chapters for any and all applicable notes.. And of course watch this space for any upcoming notes.  
**Thank You**: As always to the reviewers.. Your feedback and support gives me a great reason to keep on writing.  
……………

_South Street Seaport_

Just as Victoria and Lita had planned; the five eventually found themselves facing the South Street Seaport.. Of course, none of them were overly familiar with the establishment… they just knew that within that building were numerous eateries. And since there were five grumbling stomachs amongst them, it didn't take long before they were heading for the main entrance. Given the mixed tastes between them, however, lead to some minor problems about where they would be heading. A quick stop at one of the kiosks at least gave them an overview of the restaurants…and of the wide variety that the food court offered. But, thanks to the still grumbling stomachs and an impatient Tyson; the five found themselves heading to the food court. On the way to the food court, Christian tried once more to reason with the Diva pair…pointing out that walking along the Brooklyn Bridge after dark really wasn't the brightest idea.. The two Diva's in turn, argued that the view would be nice and the bridge wouldn't be as crowded.

"Would you two just listen to reason, for once?" The blonde man sighed, "all I'm trying to say is that it's not safe to--"

"Walk across the Brooklyn Bridge after dark.." Victoria finished with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, Christian.. We heard you the first time in the cab."

He raised an eyebrow, "Just because you heard me, doesn't mean you were paying attention.. Going to the Empire State Building…sure, I can see why you'd want to do that. I'm sure the view of the city is great. But, why would you want to--"

"C.. just give it up," Tyson suggested from a few spots up the escalator. "You know they won't listen to you, so I don't see why you're even bothering."

Christian rolled his eyes, "Well duh.. It's dark out and they have this crazy idea to walk across the Brooklyn Bridge…am I the only one who can see disaster written all over that?"

Lita sighed as they stepped off the escalator, "Lighten up.. It's not like we're planning on bungee jumping off the bridge or anything.. We just want to walk." She waited a beat before adding: "And besides.. It's not like you had to come with us."

"Exactly," Victoria linked arms with the redhead as they surveyed the food court. "So why don't you just shut up about it and enjoy the rest of the night.. And no, we don't need to hear your lecture about why it isn't safe for the two of us to sightsee in New York City by ourselves."

Christian snorted, "I never said it wasn't safe for you two to sightsee by yourselves.. I said it was stupid and unsafe to sightsee by yourselves at night."

"Fighting a losing battle.." Tyson reminded the blonde man, "do yourself…and me…a favor. Stop arguing with them because it won't get you anywhere."

"All I'm trying to say, is that--"

"Can we stop arguing already?" John rolled his eyes at the four, "I'm hungry.. So here's another suggestion.. How 'bout y'all shut up so we can eat."

Victoria rolled her eyes right back, "No one was stopping you, moron." She exchanged a look with the redhead, "should we start at that end and then make our way around?"

Lita shrugged, "Whatever.. That would probably be the best route to take anyway…we can figure out what's edible and what looks like it's heading for a department of health inspection or something."

The guys opted to follow their lead, the five circling the food court once around before splitting up in five directions to seek out something edible.

Victoria sent a wary glance to the loaded tray in front of Tyson. "Have enough food there or do you have a pack of invisible wolves along with you?"

The bald man shrugged, "At least my tray is balanced.." he nodded over to the tray in front of John. "He has nothing but pizza."

"An' what's so bad 'bout pizza?" John picked up a slice, holding it mid-air as he continued: "At least I ain't got sushi an' pizza on my tray."

The wrapper from a straw soon pegged him on the ear, "Are you trying to say there's something wrong with my diet?"

John set down the slice of pizza, returning the favor via a balled up napkin. "No, I ain't sayin' there's something wrong with your diet.. Jus' that it's strange."

"Children, please.." Tyson glanced between the two, fork poised over a large portion of pasta. "Let us just enjoy this meal in peace…I have a feeling there won't be many of them for the next ten weeks or so."

"He started it," Lita mumbled mostly to herself, the redhead more than ready to eat when her cell phone beckoned. "If this is Dawn…the phone is going into the Hudson." She paused to remove the offending object from her pocket, tucking the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Yes?"

"You are not going to believe what happened.." Dawn began from a restaurant across town. "We just saw--"

"Let me guess.." Lita paused to take a sip of her soda, "Torrie and Randy are at the same place that Rob and Stacy are at, right? And you all just happened to pick that same place."

The brunette blinked in surprise, "How did you know?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Because.. Only you would call me while I'm trying to eat, just to tell me about something like that.. So, go on.. Tell me what happened because I know you want to."

…….

As Lita expected, Dawn proceeded to relay the recent event…telling the redheaded Diva every single detail. Not that Lita really cared about what had happened.. It wasn't her business. And when she tried to point that out to the gossip monger, the brunette countered that it could make for a rather tense atmosphere when Stacy and Torrie were in the same area. Still, even that didn't seem to bother Lita.. Mainly because neither Stacy or Torrie would be staying at the house with them… and because it just wasn't her business. But, Dawn did have a point.. It could make for a tense atmosphere, but Lita figured they could deal with that when it came time to deal with it. And just when Lita thought she would be free to enjoy her meal, Trish took the cell phone, relaying her own version of the recent altercation.

"One little fight and you'd think it was the end of the world," Lita sighed, tucking the cell phone back in her pocket. " She glanced down at her now half empty tray, "Who in the hell ate my pizza?"

Tyson wiped at the corners of his mouth, "Consider that a little payback for making me shave my goatee."

"An'.." John let out a healthy burp, "for draggin' our asses into Femme Fever.. Besides that, the pizza was getting cold.."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "And how quickly the two of you forget that the ten weeks haven't officially started.. Your gimmicks aren't set in stone, you know."

The Problem Solver instantly pointed to John, "It was all his idea.."

"I'm sure it was," she mumbled disbelievingly, "you two just be on your guard, because don't even begin to think that I won't get you back for this." Lita picked up a piece of her sushi, "By the way Vikki.. Dawn and Trish wanted to let you know that we need to keep Stacy and Torrie away from each other."

"I can't say I'm surprised," the raven haired Diva downed the rest of her water. "What happened this time?"

Lita chewed thoughtfully, taking a healthy sip of her soda before she replied. "Cat fight without the claws.. Dawn took it upon herself to intervene before it got ugly."

Victoria nodded, "Is that going to cause any problems between Randy and Rob?"

The redheaded Diva shrugged, "I really don't see why.. It's between Stacy and Torrie, not Rob and Randy."

"True," Victoria conceded with a shrug. "It's not like Stacy and Torrie are staying at the house though.. So I don't see any major problems."

Lita nodded between bites of food, "That's what I said. But you know how Dawn can be about these things.." the redhead shrugged it off, "well.. Since I don't have any more food to finish.. I'm ready whenever y'all are."

"Brooklyn Bridge, here we come." Victoria grinned as she pushed back from the table, "are we walking all the way or just half?"

The redhead stretched out her arms, "I think half is good.. Especially if we still want to go to the Empire State Building."

Christian feigned shock as he stood, "I'm surprised.. You two are actually thinking.. What I don't understand is why you can't see to reason and just skip the bridge trip all together."

Victoria grinned innocently, "Because it's annoying you, that's why… and because we want to see the view from the bridge."

"Yeah," Lita chimed in as she grabbed her tray, "and it's not like we want to take a walk through Central Park or something… give us some credit."

The blonde Canadian snorted, "If you two had suggested Central Park.. I would've locked you in your hotel rooms."

"Back off, Dad." Victoria stuck out her tongue, "like me and Li said earlier.. We're big girls, we can take care of ourselves."

"The thanks I get for trying to help," Christian said with an over dramatic sigh. "Well if we're going to see this bridge.. Why are we still in the food court?"

Lita glanced back to the table, "Because pizza thief one and pizza thief two haven't finished eating yet."

"Oooh," Victoria gushed suddenly, "look Li.. There's one of those sticker photo booths.. That'll kill some time."

The redhead glanced between the aforementioned booth and her friend, "And just why would we do that?"

"Shits and giggles?" Victoria suggested with a shrug, grabbing the redhead by the hand all the same. "Come on, it won't take that long."

In turn, Lita had no choice but to comply; Christian watching idly while the Diva's slid into the photo booth. And by the time they were done; Tyson and John had finished eating.. The five then exiting the building to take a cab to the Brooklyn Bridge. On the way there, Christian once again tried to talk Victoria out of visiting.. The raven haired woman refusing to give in and pointing out that they were only going halfway.. Or at least until they could get a good view of the city skyline. And once the two Diva's had gotten to the point where they saw the city skyline.. The five found themselves once again in cabs to head to the Empire State Building.

"I don't see why we didn't just come here in the first place," Christian stated on the way up to the observation deck. "The view from here is probably a thousand times better than the bridge."

"We'll find out then, won't we." Lita jammed her hands into her back pockets. "I just hope it isn't too cold."

John smirked, leaning back against the hand railing. "An' that's why smart people wear long sleeves or bring a jacket wit 'em."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Did I ask for your input? No, I didn't so shush."

Tyson shook his head, "You can borrow my jacket if you need it, Lita."

"Kiss ass," John muttered under his breath, "it was your idea to take the pizza in the first place, so I don' see why you're tryin' to be all nice now."

Lita snorted, "I don't care who's idea it was.. Both of y'all did it, which means I'm getting my payback on both of y'all."

John waved it off indifferently, "An' just what else can ya do, huh? You're already dressin' us in drag.. What else could you possibly do to make this worse?"

The Sanford resident smiled sweetly, "You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you." She left it at that, mostly due to the fact that the elevator had reached it's destination.

"Nice going, smart ass." Tyson smacked the West Newbury native in the back of the head, "now she'll probably find a way to make this even worse.. Just because you had to open your mouth."

"Pssssh.. I ain't scared of her," the dark haired wrestler stepped out of the elevator last. "I mean really, what more can she do?"

The bald man raised an eyebrow, "This coming from the sorry sap that ended up singing 'Genie in a Bottle' at karaoke?" Tyson smirked, "that alone should tell you enough."

"Yeah, yeah…whateva," John dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand, "I still ain't scared of her."

"Hey Vikki.." Lita sent a sideways glance to the Diva in question, the two currently situated at the railing. "I think someone needs a gimmick change," a pointed look was sent back to John, "here's what I'm thinking."

Blue eyes regarded the Diva pair suspiciously as they huddled together, "Don' I get to know what's goin' on?" His suspicion grew as they ignored him, "Hello? I'm standin' right here.. I think I deserve to know."

"So you think," Lita said loftily, "but that doesn't amount to a hill of beans.. I'm under no obligation whatsoever to tell you anything until Sunday…just like everyone else."

"Now that's jus' cold.." John glanced at the two warily, both eyebrows raising when Victoria giggled. "Why can't you jus' tell me now?"

Lita shrugged, "I really don't feel like it.." she nodded towards the skyline, "I'd rather enjoy the view.. Oh and don't worry.. Tyson has it coming to him too."

At that unsettling declaration, both Tyson and John eyed the redhead warily. Granted, Lita hadn't told Tyson what his gimmick would be in the first place.. But from the scheming glint in her eyes…the new idea was probably ten times worse. And to no avail, the two tried to reason with the redhead…to at least garner some hints as to what their gimmicks would be for the upcoming beauty pageant. But, Lita being Lita, refused to utter one word about the subject…informing them both that they would have to wait until Sunday to find out. Naturally, that didn't sit well with them, their unease growing as Lita confided the precious information with Christian.. Their unease doubled when Christian started laughing uncontrollably, a look that was supposed to be sympathetic tossed in their direction.


	15. Chapter 14

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.. Any original characters, yes they're mine.

**Summary/Spoilers: **See the first few chapters.

**New notes: **So yeah.. I'm skipping over the pancake breakfast thing because I want to move this along a bit.. What can I say? I'm a very impatient woman, lol.. And I'm skipping the other flight.. Just trust me, I want to get to room arrangements.

**Thank You: **As always to the reviewers.. Your feedback and support gives me a great reason to keep on writing.

**x-x-x**

_Reagan International Airport_

Since they had all been in Washington D.C. for the pancake breakfast, the beauty pageant participants and their coaches found themselves situated at one of the terminals bright and early on Sunday morning. Specifically, the time was 5:00 a.m., with their flight to Honolulu leaving at 6:10 a.m. and scheduled to land at 2:05 p.m. local time. Needless to say, the early morning wait meant for more than a few grumbles and groans from everyone…though Dawn and Trish insisted that they had to be there early to check in. Currently, the Diva's and victims were spread out amongst the chairs.. A few were struggling to stay awake while many had fallen back asleep.. Dawn had let them all know that they had one layover in Houston, Texas.. And from there they would fly non-stop to Honolulu where Stephanie had managed to pull off a miracle and gotten them business class seating. Unfortunately, the flight from D.C. to Houston would be in economy class.. The wrestlers learning that, for the most part, they would be separated from their coaches for the flight. The lone exception to that was Lita.. The redhead informing Tyson and John that their seats were together with Christian and Chris across the aisle.

"I'd just like to know.." Rob grumbled irritably, "who thought it was a good idea for us to leave at 6:10 in the morning?"

Dawn sighed patiently, "Like I told you at the airport and one the way here…it was the cheapest option out of the flights offered.. Honestly, you should be thankful that we're in business class from Houston to Honolulu."

"Besides which Rob," Trish raised an eyebrow when he glanced in her direction, "it's not like you can't sleep on the way to Houston.. Or on the way to Honolulu for that matter."

Rob smirked, "If I had known we were going to have a long ass, early morning flight.. I would've brought a pillow with me.. But did any of you say anything about this flight? No… of course not."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Which is why most smart people bring an inflatable pillow…for occasions like this.. Or for really long car rides." Smiling sheepishly, she sent a look to Lita, "speaking of those…Li?"

Tyson snorted, "I don't think so.. If she's sharing one of the three pillows she brought with her…one of those people is going to be me." Shaking his head, he slapped John in the arm. "If she wakes up to find you nosing through her stuff--"

"Shut up then," the West Newbury native hissed. "She told me I could look through here for some extra batteries.. An' that's all I'm doin'."

The Problem Solver raised an eyebrow, "Spare batteries for your stupid C.D. player? No way.. There is no way in hell I'm listening to that crap on this flight."

"Like your music is any better," John huffed, resuming his search through the overstuffed backpack resting on the seat. "An' if I'm gonna be stuck with y'all two.. Then I'll need my C.D. player."

Jackie sent the dark haired wrestler a questioning look, "I thought Li said the batteries were in one of the outside pockets.."

"Your point?"

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, "If she told you that, genius, then there's no need for you to be going through the main pockets."

Trish shook her head, "I'm surprised that bag made the weight limit for carry on luggage. I know the duffle bag didn't.. so why is it sitting there?"

John smirked, thumbing to the Problem Solver. "It's called bargaining with Tyson."

The bald man shrugged, "I was informed that the duffle bag contained necessary items.. Like a blanket or two, bottled water and snacks… and let's face it.. Airline food ranks right up there with hospital food in terms of edible."

"Remind me again," the Battle Creek native yawned mid sentence, "why do we need to be in Hawaii so early?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Maybe so we can unpack and get settled? Don't complain Rob, it's not every day you get the chance to live in Hawaii."

"Technically," Jackie cleared her throat, arms stretching upwards as she also yawned. "We aren't living there.. We're renting a vacation house. But, in a way, Dawn's right.. We're living in this house for the next nine weeks or so."

Tyson nodded slowly, "So what's first on the agenda from hell? I'd ask the Evil one here…but she's sleeping."

"Well, first we have to unpack," Trish smoothed down her shirt, "then we were planning on doing a little sight seeing or something…but that's only if we have the time. After that, of course, we'll have dinner…we'll talk about the gimmicks and go over the schedule, in detail this time."

The Problem Solver opened his mouth as if to say more, when he was interrupted by one of the flight attendants addressing the passengers over the loudspeaker system.

"I guess we should wake everyone else up.." Dawn sent a sweeping glance over the seats, "everyone who's awake.. Pick your poison."

**x-x-x**

In turn, those awake, began the careful task of waking up the sleeping wrestlers and Diva. Randy was woken up rather rudely, though by accident, due to the fact that Hunter kicked him the ribs…or at least Hunter claimed it was an accident. Chris and Christian received a similar treatment, via sharp slaps to the back of their blonde heads from Tyson. The others were mercifully woken up by the Diva's with a few pokes and gentle shaking of their shoulders to speed up the process. The most unfortunate soul, however, ended up being John…since Tyson had volunteered him with the task of waking up the sleeping redheaded Diva. The Dr. of Thuganomics narrowly avoided being kicked where it counted.. Calmly informing the grouchy female that they would be boarding their flight soon. And once she was at least in a state of waking up, Lita grabbed her things and the boarding passes for herself, Tyson, Chris, Christian and John. She handed over the necessary items to them as they filed into line; Chris, Christian and herself nearly falling asleep on their feet.

"I claim window seat," Tyson declared as they made their way down the narrow aisle. "And I dare either one of you fight me for it."

Lita rolled her eyes, "In that case.. I'm taking the middle seat because I really don't feel like getting bruises on my elbow or knee from those damn carts."

"I appreciate it you too… really." John shook his head, the three glancing upwards now and then to figure out where their seats were located. "Jus' don' think I'll forget 'bout this."

"Whatever," Lita replied as she found their seats, "and don't you forget who has the pillows, the blankets and the snacks." She followed after Tyson, resting her duffle bag on her lap to grab the aforementioned blankets, handing the duffle bag over to the dark haired wrestler. "Make yourself useful and put this up there while you're standing."

John mimicked her, but complied with the request anyway. "Yes bossy…is there anything else I can do?"

Lita glanced up from her backpack, "Did you find the batteries?"

"No," John sent a withering glare in Tyson's direction, "he decided that I didn't need batteries for my C.D. player."

Tyson snorted, "And like I told you earlier.. I am not listening to that crap that you call music. I don't care if you have headphones for that damn C.D. player because you play that 'music' loud enough for all of us to hear."

"Man, this plane is freezing.." Christian shivered as he settled into his seat. "Are there any of those crap blankets up there?"

Chris shook his head, "There would be if Hunter the Hog hadn't decided that he needed two of them."

"Hunter wasn't the only one," Randy grumbled from two rows back. "Edge took three.. And Rob took two."

Christian scowled, "What about pillows?"

Victoria smirked, adjusting one of the small objects behind her neck. "Unless you feel like fighting Luther? He needs two of them for his back.. Carlito has another two and I'm pretty sure the rest of them are gone."

From across the aisle, Lita tossed over a blanket and one of the inflatable pillows. "You'll have to share.. Or I can take them back and--"

"We can share," Chris spoke up quickly, "and thank you Red, you're a lifesaver."

Tyson snatched one of the remaining pillows, "Well I don't share," he grabbed one of the remaining blankets. "And thank you, Lita."

Lita sent a warning glare to the West Newbury native, "Keep your hands where I can see them, please."

"Ya ain't got a thing to worry 'bout," John rolled his eyes, though blue eyes twinkled with mischief. "Besides which.. That's between you, me and the bedroom walls."

"Too much information," Tyson informed the two, the Problem Solver already bundled up. "Way too much information."

Lita took a moment to slap John in the arm, "Pervert.. Do you think you can handle the simple task of getting the pillow ready?"

Dawn shook her head from two rows up, "Hey Trish…how much do you want to bet that those two will kill each other before we land in Oahu?"

The Canadian Diva smirked, "I think a more interesting bet would be.. How many times do you think they'll try to kill each other?"

"True," Dawn conceded with a yawn, "but as long as we don't get caught in the crossfire…something tells me we're looking at a few weeks of prank wars."

"More than likely.. Especially given that Chris, Christian and Randy are here." Smiling wryly she added: "Which means the rest of us will have to keep our guards up."

**x-x-x**

Their conversation came to a close shortly after, due to the fact that both Diva's were starting to fall asleep. Coincidentally, nearly all of the wrestlers and Diva's were soon asleep…save for Hunter who had a screaming baby right behind him. The end result was a near peaceful flight to Houston.. The travel group using the layover time to use the bathroom and find something to eat. John also used that window of opportunity to buy batteries for his C.D. player…despite the warnings he got from Tyson. And once they had all purchased food and used the airport facilities, they found themselves waiting for their flight to Oahu. At least one of them had the sense to ask about the in-flight movie… Trish, Chris and Jackie informing the others that they would be showing Troy on the way to Oahu. That bit of information launched numerous conversations about how much the movie sucked, how good the movie was or about movies in general. The conversations continued until the boarding began for the non-stop flight; the Diva's once again distributing boarding passes to their respective 'victims'. With the seating arrangements being two people per section, Tyson had the great fortune of having an empty seat beside him. This time around, however, there were few sleeping passengers on the long flight to Oahu.

"Trish?" Rob queried as they exited the plane, "how are we getting to the vacation house?"

The Canadian Diva rolled her eyes, "We're walking Rob…how do you think we're getting there? Steph said she'd have some limos pick us up."

Carlito glanced around, taking in their new surroundings. "Now this…this is cool. Carlito could really get used to staying here."

"Listen, Chia pet.." Hunter began none to kindly, "if you don't stop talking about yourself in third person.. I'm going to shut you up…permanently."

Dawn sent the French man a questioning look, "Rene? Are you okay over there?"

"Oui," he mustered a smile to the brunette, "I just get a little airsick on long flights."

Jackie sent him a sympathetic smile, "Well we won't be flying anymore until tomorrow.."

Edge grumbled, "I don't see why McMahon couldn't get us a private jet or something for this.. We're doing enough damn flying since we're now based in Oahu."

Dawn shot him an irritated look, "Stop bitching…or I will assign you and you alone to bathroom duty." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, "now pick up your feet.. We need to get our bags so we can go to the house."

The blonde man continued to complain on the way to the baggage claim…while they were collecting their luggage and continued on the way to the house. It wasn't until Luther and Tyson threatened to dismember him and toss him in the ocean that he finally shut up.

"Alright," Jackie held up one of the house keys, "master bedroom is on the first floor while the other two bedrooms and bathrooms are upstairs.. I think there's a half bath downstairs but I'm not sure."

"Right," Victoria held up her copy of the house key, "so why don't we go in and unpack.. Then we'll figure out what to do from there.." She sent a questioning look to Dawn, "when is the camera crew coming?"

The New Jersey native shrugged, "If they aren't here within the next ten minutes, they're coming before dinner."

Victoria nodded at that, waiting for Jackie to unlock the front door so they could enter the house.

"Okay.." Lita looked between Chris, Christian, Tyson and John, "we're on the main floor and all we really have to do is figure out who's sleeping where."

Trish and Dawn exchanged a look, the brunette addressing Rene, Edge, Luther and Hunter. "We're putting our teams together…and me and Trish have already claimed the single beds."

Jackie and Victoria stood near the stairs, the blonde woman speaking to Rob, Randy, Carlito and Kurt. "Same goes for us…you four can figure out who's bunking with who because me and Vikki are taking the single beds."

"I already called dibs on the futon," Tyson reminded the two blonde men, John and Lita. "Don't even think about taking my bed."

"Whatever," Christian rolled his eyes, "as long as I'm not sleeping in the bathtub, I really don't care."

Lita shook her head, "There's a sleeper sofa in the sitting room area of the master bedroom suite.. I think there's a cot, which means, unless someone sleeps on the floor.. Two people share the bed."

"I'm taking a bottom bunk," Hunter informed his room-mates as they inspected their room. "Which means whomever is taking that top bunk better not step on me."

Luther smirked, "I think I'll take the top bunk," he tossed up his suitcases. "I hope you have some really pleasant dreams, Helmsley."

Randy paused in the doorway of the second bedroom, "I'm taking a bottom bunk.." quickly so, he tossed his luggage over. "I'm not taking the risk of hitting my head on the ceiling when I'm waking up."

"I'm taking the other bottom bunk," Kurt spoke up before it could be claimed. "Rob…Carlito? Sleep well."

"I can take the cot," Chris mentioned as they explored the master bedroom suite. "It's not a big deal."

Christian set his bags near the sofa, "And I'll sleep here.. No offense Li or John but that would just be too awkward."

Lita snorted, "And sharing a bed with one of you four wouldn't be awkward for me?" She huffed, tossing her suitcases into one of the closets before she made her way into the bedroom area. "Maybe one of us should've brought a sleeping bag."

John rolled his eyes as he entered the bedroom, "The bed is big enough for the both of us.. You stay on your side an' I'll stay on mine."

The redhead smiled sweetly, "Or you can sleep on the floor and I'll sleep on the bed."

"Alright then," John set down his portable C.D. player, "I'll just keep on playin' my music all night and--"

"Fine," she scowled heavily, "we'll share the bed…just remember to keep to your side."

In turn, John rolled his eyes, the two eventually heading out of the bedroom to unpack their belongings. The camera crew arrived in the midst of the house mates unpacking…one cameraman assigned to each of the bedrooms. And once that task had been taken care of, the group decided a little shopping was in order so they could pick up cleaning supplies and a few necessities for the house. Dinner, they all decided, would be pizza that night…the Diva's promising they would go over the gimmicks and the rest of the schedule. Of course, that didn't bring too much relief to the guys as they were still very much in the dark about the weeks ahead. Added to that, they were now in Oahu…meaning that things had officially started. From this point on, there was no looking back for any of the unfortunate souls who would be beauty pageant participants.


	16. Chapter 15

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.. Any original characters, yes they're mine.

**Summary/Spoilers: **See the first few chapters.

**New notes: **So yeah.. I'm skipping over the pancake breakfast thing because I want to move this along a bit.. What can I say? I'm a very impatient woman, lol.. And I'm skipping the other flight.. Just trust me, I want to get to room arrangements.

**Thank You: **As always to the reviewers.. Your feedback and support gives me a great reason to keep on writing.

**x-x-x**

With numerous pizza boxes in the living room, the wrestlers and Diva's settled in for dinner. The camera crew had since left the house, stating that they would catch up with them tomorrow night. And just as Trish had told Rob at the airport, the Diva's intended on going over the gimmicks and a full run down of the schedule for the next ten weeks. But, that would wait until after dinner…and the guys didn't know if they should be thankful or fearful of that fact. They had at least managed to assign cleaning duties, the Diva's offering to switch weeks with the guys.. Purposely giving themselves the even weeks, which meant they would have less work to do. In their minds it made sense though, just given that there were more guys in the house. Unanimously, they had also agreed on a cooking schedule…dinner assigned by teams while breakfast was just a fend for yourself type of deal. But even with those things out of the way, the general atmosphere in the living room was apprehensive, a few of the guys eyeing the Diva's warily while others just chose to question them throughout dinner.

Dawn sighed, "If you don't stop pestering me, I'll tell Trish to leave your gimmick a surprise until tomorrow night." An eyebrow raised when Edge opened his mouth to argue further, "or I can have you switched to my group.. And I can promise you, the next ten weeks will be even more hellacious for you."

Kurt inched away from the angry brunette, "Umm. Victoria? Can't you give any clues yet? I mean, the pizzas almost gone and--"

"When everyone is finished eating, we'll go over gimmicks." The raven haired Diva wiped the corners of her mouth, "just have a little more patience.."

Luther sent the Diva's a questioning look, "Do we have any options with these gimmicks? Can we change them, make a suggestion…or are we stuck?"

"Stuck," Jackie balled up the napkin in her hands. "And the main reason behind that, is because we've already sent the necessary information back to corporate headquarters.. All that's left, after we tell you of course, will be shooting entrance videos."

"And the main montage for the pageant," Trish added thoughtfully. "I think we're scheduled to do all of that stuff on Saturday."

Rob sent them a hopeful look, "Does that mean you'll cover the schedule now? From the looks of it, you girls are done eating…and since you're the only ones who know about the schedule--"

Lita nodded, "We can do that.. Can't go into too much details yet, because we're still waiting to hear back from a few places.. But we'll cover the gist of it all." She cleared her throat, palms flat on the hardwood floor. "This week we're introducing the pageant idea to the world, we'll have some promo shots done along with shooting entrance videos and starting the montage video."

Trish pursed her lips in thought, "Week two we were scheduled to be at a ranch for the weekend so.. That's what'll happen for all of you. We're thinking square dancing lessons and a special challenge or two at the ranch." Sweeping her hair back from her face, she continued: "Week three you all are taking cooking lessons and hula lessons. For the challenges we'll have ourselves a bake off and a luau."

"Week four," Victoria spoke up next, "we're going to Disney World…your lessons will take place at the Disney Institute, so you'll at least have some options where that's concerned.. Then for the challenge, we're thinking Princess." She paused to catch her breath, "week five we're having a circus."

"Week six, you all take ballet lessons." Jackie smiled at the groans of disgust from the guys, "and for the challenge…you'll be participating in your own ballet…and for week seven, we're doing special photo shoots over in Tokyo."

Dawn nodded, "Week eight you have etiquette lessons and ballroom dance lessons.. The special events will be a formal tea and a debutante ball. Week nine we're in the Mediterranean for another photo shoot.. We'll be in Greece, Cairo and I believe Morocco."

"And for week ten," the redhead began after a sip of her soda, "the pageant ends.. We'll have a Miss America type thing, evening gown competition, talent show…whatever. Everything officially ends with an awards ceremony and party."

Chris snickered, "You all are so fucked.. I'm really going to enjoy watching you all suffer."

Christian nodded, "What he said.. And ladies, I have to hand it to you all…marvelous job on the schedule."

Dawn beamed, "Why thank you.. Trust me when I say, we had a lot of fun planning this."

John huffed, a glare sent to the Diva's. "Y'all are just mean, ya know that? Evil.. Each an' everyone one of you."

"And to think," Lita smiled sweetly, "we haven't even covered the gimmicks yet."

"So can you tell us about gimmicks?" Tyson sent the group of Diva's a questioning look, "I'm not sure about everyone else, but I'd really like to know."

The Diva's exchanged a look, the five nodding in agreement to Tyson's inquiry.

"Lita will be going last," Jackie informed the guys quickly, "so…who wants to know first?"

Kurt hesitantly raised his hand, "I'd like to know.."

Victoria nodded, "You're going to be dressing like Baby Spice… and your theme song will be Wannabe." Her attention shifted next to Rob, "you're going to be dressing like Cyndi Lauper and your theme song is Girls Just Want to Have Fun."

Trish directed her attention first to Edge, "Say hello to our new Madonna…Material Girl for your theme song.. And Rene? You're dressing as a can-can dancer with Lady Marmalade for your theme."

"Carlito, you're going to be Selena…Bidi Bidi I believe is the theme.." Jackie's attention soon shifted to Randy, "and you're the cheerleader with Hey Mickey for your theme."

Randy winced, "A cheerleader?"

"Don't feel so bad, Randy.." Dawn turned her attention to Luther. "In accordance with our agreement, you'll be Marilyn Monroe…I think we agreed on She's a Lady for your theme." Smirking broadly, she continued: "And Hunter…as you probably remember, you're Celine Dion. The New Day Has Come is your theme."

"Tyson," Lita clasped her hands in front of her, the redhead now sitting Indian style on the floor. "You're going to be Paula Abdul with Straight Up for your theme." Hazel eyes glinted with mirth as her attention fell on John. "And you.. I had been thinking of a little Aguielra for you, but I changed my mind.. Instead, you'll be dressing like Britney Spears with One More Time as your theme."

**x-x-x**

The Diva's let the guys digest this new information, taking that time to clear the living room of the empty pizza boxes. And when they returned to the living room, most of the wrestlers were still in states of shock or disgust…or both. A few of them did question the Diva's about the choices for the gimmicks, but it was all in vain. As Jackie had stated, the gimmicks were down on paper and there was really nothing they could do but suck it up and deal with it. Not that many of them planned on doing that, but they had no other option. And while a few tried to argue about the gimmicks, a few were discussing the upcoming schedule. They realized that the schedule could be a lot more hectic, but that didn't mean they were looking forward to any parts of it. Added to that, the Diva's hadn't talked about any of the matches they would be participating in.

"I have a question," Hunter managed to get past his extreme loathing for his gimmick, "what are the matches going to be like?"

"Yeah," Randy piped up from across the living room, "I have this funny feeling that we won't be participating in many wrestling matches.."

Jackie nodded in confirmation, "If we had more wrestling matches, we would've considered more wrestling matches.. But, what we have planned is more 'fun' and it also gives you all a better idea of what we go through."

"The run down of matches," Dawn cleared her throat, "we've scheduled lingerie pillow fights, evening gown matches, a thong a thon, a mud wrestling tournament and we're bringing in the roulette wheel."

Trish nodded from her spot beside the brunette, "You're also going to be participating in a bikini contest and a few special matches where we," she gestured between herself and her fellow Diva's, "will be competing on your behalf."

Luther raised an eyebrow in question, "And why the special events?"

"Because, we're using those for point purposes." Victoria swept her hair from her face, "as we've explained before, the entire competition will be judged. You'll be awarded points based on willingness to participate, how you place in challenges and that sort of stuff."

Lita nodded, "And the points will be tallied up at the end to determine the winner of the pageant. We'll have a grand prize winner, first place runner up, second place runner up, third place runner up and honorable mention.. Those are _all _cash prizes, by the way, so.. Keep that in mind."

Edge shook his head, "I still think this whole idea is a bunch of horse shit. If you all are so unhappy with how things are run, you should've done something else about it."

Dawn's eyes narrowed at the tall blonde man, "Thank you for your opinion, jack ass.. You've just earned yourself a week of cleaning duty by yourself."

"Anyway," Trish cleared her throat, "I think we've covered everything that needs to be covered…but if you have any further questions.. See your coach."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Speaking of that little weasel.. Why wasn't he picked for this thing?"

Victoria shrugged, "We're keeping an option open…but that hasn't been discussed with Mr. McMahon yet, so.." She trailed off, a questioning look sent to the guys. "Are there any questions regarding the schedule or the gimmicks?"

Carlito raised his hand, "Can you explain the whole circus thing more?"

Lita nodded, "Basically, it's circus school compacted.. You'll have specialists working with you on things like trapeze, juggling and being a clown. Out of the events planned, I think this is the only one where you aren't dressing in drag."

"Oh, speaking of that.." Jackie sent the guys a look, "we're doing costume fittings this weekend.. You all have one or two evening gowns, two bikinis and wrestling gear."

"Bikinis," Kurt echoed in disbelief, "you're making us wear bikinis?"

Trish nodded, "It's called prosthetics… so it's not a permanent change or anything, but you'll probably need the prosthetics for the bikinis and possibly the wrestling gear."

Tyson glanced between Chris, Christian and the redhead. "What about their gimmicks? I know they're only replacements but the possibility is there that one of us could get injured."

Lita shrugged, "The only way those two are participating is if one of you is seriously injured or ill.. Otherwise, they're just here to observe."

Hunter sulked, "Which isn't fair.. If they're here, they should be participating in some way…don't you need assistants or something?"

"Yeah," John spoke up from one of the couches, "I mean, really it ain't fair for them to just be here an' not do a damn thing 'cept laugh at all of us."

The duo in question sent the redhead a pleading look, Christian speaking first: "You wouldn't do that to us, would you?"

"Think of it this way, Li.." Chris glanced first to Hunter before looking back to the redhead, "if you do something you'll be agreeing with Hunter…and that never happens."

Tyson snorted, "That still doesn't mean you two should be able to freeload."

Lita shrugged casually, "It's something I can think about.." she pushed up from the floor then, "And if you two, "she glanced specifically between Tyson and John, "need me for anything… I'll be in the pool."

Victoria glanced over to Rob and Kurt, "What she said…if you need me, check the pool."

Trish, Dawn and Jackie soon followed suit.. The guys left sitting in the living room to think about their fates for the next ten weeks.

Christian frowned, "I think I'm going to plead my case to Lita.. I am not getting stuck in drag for the next ten weeks."

"I'm coming with you," Chris was soon on his feet. "Knowing you, you'll end up arguing just for yourself and I'll get stuck with some stupid thing."

John sent Tyson a glare, "If you hadn't stolen her pizza the other night, I wouldn't be dressin' up like no Britney Spears.. I'm gonna get you back for that."

Tyson scoffed as he moved from the chair he was occupying, "So you think anyway.. And it was your idea anyway."

Kurt shook his head as he moved from the other couch, "It's going to be a long ten weeks…a really long ten weeks."

Those remaining in the living room soon departed for the bedrooms or for the pool. The ones who went back to their rooms, went to sleep…the two previous flights causing slight distress with the time zone changes. And those who opted for poolside either found out more details about the schedule or tried to plead their cases with their respective coaches about the gimmicks. Lita promised both Chris and Christian that they wouldn't be subjected to any cross dressing unless the situation absolutely called for it… and as far as the Coach was concerned.. The Diva's had something in mind. Something suitable they felt and something that he would not enjoy. Unfortunately, it would have to wait until tomorrow at least.. Since they had to discuss it with Mr. McMahon and get the approval for their new idea. Dawn also suggested they speak with the boss about getting a private jet, even if they only used it for the flights to and from Hawaii.


	17. Chapter 16

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.. Any original characters, yes they're mine.

**Summary/Spoilers: **See the first few chapters.

**New notes: ** I have nothing new to add at this time.. But keep an eye on this space for applicable notes.

**Thank You: **As always to the reviewers.. Your feedback and support gives me a great reason to keep on writing.

**x-x-x**

All was peaceful when the sun rose the next morning, the house showing some signs of life within the bedrooms. Jackie and Trish were the first two to emerge…securing their spots in the bathrooms to take a shower before the rest of the household started waking up. Downstairs, the shower was already running.. Chris Jericho the lucky occupant of that shower. Dawn and Victoria were the next two to move from the upstairs bedrooms, Christian allowing the redhead to take her shower when he saw her waiting. And once those who had showered were dressed, they convened in the kitchen to get breakfast ready.. Presuming that everyone would else would wake up eventually…and if not, then they would just miss out on breakfast. Chris and Christian found themselves setting the table while Jackie got the coffee ready. Dawn and Victoria set out boxes of breakfast cereal and fruit, leaving Trish and Lita to set out juice, milk and prepare toast. Over breakfast prep, the Diva's, Chris and Christian traded stories about how the first night went.

Jackie paused from her current task of setting out cups for coffee. "It wasn't that bad, right Vikki? Rob insisted on having these wind chimes though.. They were really annoying at first, but after awhile, I think it helped everyone fall asleep."

Victoria nodded easily, "It wasn't that bad at all. We all settled on shower times before we went to bed too."

Dawn huffed, "I wish it was that nice.. Edge wouldn't shut up and Hunter kept threatening Luther about not stepping on him in the morning."

"But, Hunter did do some good last night," Trish set down the plate full of toast. "When Edge wouldn't shut up, Hunter and Luther threatened to kick his ass."

Chris blinked, "Bugle Beak actually did something to benefit the rest of mankind? I'm shocked."

"Apparently, when his 'beauty' sleep is in jeopardy? Hunter 's a humanitarian." Dawn shrugged it off, her attention flicking between the two blonde men and Lita. "So.. How about you three? How was your first night?"

"Eh," the redhead shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't too bad, I guess.."

"Not too bad?" Christian scoffed, "that's because you didn't have Tyson near you.. He snores…loud."

Chris shook his head, "Dude.. She probably couldn't hear it anyway.. Thanks that loud ass music." An eyebrow raised at the redheaded Diva. "Which I still can't figure out how you tolerated that crap."

Lita smiled, "It's called compromising and earplugs."

Trish shot her an incredulous look, "You're kidding me right? Edge kept complaining about some noise keeping him awake.. Hunter told him he was going crazy and that if he didn't shut up, he'd stuff a sock in his mouth."

Jackie chuckled softly, "I guess Randy was right then…that same loud noise woke us up and Randy said it was probably John playing his annoying music."

Dawn yawned slightly, "I wonder when everyone else is gonna wake up.. We have to fly out today for RAW."

Victoria shrugged, "They're probably all jet lagged. I mean we flew from Washington D.C. to Honolulu."

"Or they might not want to wake up because RAW means the official start of things," Chris suggested with a slight shrug. "That would give me a good reason, anyway."

Trish smirked, "Well that's just too bad, because it's inevitable. The pageant kicks of tonight on RAW whether they like it or not."

"Good morning," Rob greeted as he trudged into the kitchen. "Is there any coffee?"

Jackie sent a glance to the coffee pot, "It should be ready soon.. Everything else is ready though."

An eyebrow raised slightly at the table, "No eggs?"

The Diva's scoffed in unison, Lita stating first: "You want eggs? You cook them yourself."

The Battle Creek native shrugged, "Whatever.. I'll just wait until someone else makes them."

"Good morning," Luther greeted as he plopped down at the table. "I think Hunter and Edge are fighting over one of the bathrooms.. Randy just got in the shower and Chia pet should be down in a bit."

"Morning Luther," Dawn handed over two cups full of coffee. "You say Hunter and Edge are fighting already?"

He nodded, "Yup.. I think I heard Tyson and John arguing about who was using the shower first too.. But I'm not sure."

Chris smirked, a cup of coffee already in hand. "I almost feel sorry for those two.. Between the three of us, we probably used up all of the hot water."

Christian shook his head, "I still had hot water left.. It wasn't much, but there should be some left."

"Good morning," Rene greeted with a small smile. "I hope that everyone else slept well?"

Lita blinked, sending a questioning look to Trish, the Canadian Diva quickly explaining: "He had earplugs and a blindfold thing to help him sleep."

The redhead nodded, a belated good morning to Rene before she settled at the table. "Morning Randy, Carlito.." she gestured to the table, "find a bowl, pick your cereal… there's also fruit, toast, juice, milk and coffee."

Randy mumbled something under his breath, the group around the table assuming it was a good morning. But, rather then say anything to anyone, the third generation wrestler went straight to the coffee pot.

Dawn quirked an eyebrow, "What is with you guys and eggs?"

"Protein," Randy explained after he had taken a good sip of his coffee. "So.. Are there any eggs?"

Trish shook her head, "As Lita told Rob.. If you want eggs, you cook them yourself."

Carlito reached for one of the boxes of cereal, "What are we doing today?"

Dawn leaned back against the counter, "Just flying out for RAW, tomorrow we have costume fittings and what not.. And on Wednesday we might start studio shots. If we don't start on Wednesday then we'll definitely do that Thursday and Friday." Her attention then flickered to the two bodies entering the kitchen area. "Good morning.. Tyson, Hunter, Kurt."

Chris swallowed down the cereal in his mouth. "I guess we know who got into the showers last then."

Hunter shrugged, helping himself to a cup of coffee. "It's not really my problem, is it? Pansy ass over here took so damn long in the shower and I was not about to take a cold shower."

Tyson nodded, "Exactly.. Since certain people used up most of the damned hot water.." A pointed look was sent between Chris, Christian and Lita. "I wasn't about to take a cold shower."

Trish sighed, "Great.. That means we'll have to put up with Edge bitching."

**x-x-x**

While Hunter and Tyson settled in at the table, Lita removed a carton of eggs from the fridge. The redheaded Diva proceeded to ask Jackie, Dawn, Trish and Victoria if they wanted scrambled eggs or omelets.. A few of the guys looking on in disbelief. Tyson had the good sense to ask if he could also have an omelet, the redhead Diva conceding to that request. Of course, by the time the rest of the guys had the sense to ask, the eggs were gone. The omelets were being dished out as Edge and John finally joined the group, both men muttering about how they were going to kill their numerous room-mates for using up the hot water. In turn; Luther, Tyson and Hunter suggested that they wake up earlier to avoid a repeat. Edge grumbled into his coffee while John wanted to know if there were any omelets left.. The West Newbury native helping himself to half of the omelet on Lita's plate when she replied there weren't any. It was over some silence that breakfast continued.. The Diva's soon announcing that they needed to pack for three nights so they could head to the airport.

"Jerk," Lita muttered as they sat around in the terminal. "That was my omelet and you had no right to take it."

John scoffed, "I didn' take it.. I took half. An' 'sides.. It was only fair…you stole my damn pillow."

The redhead snorted, "That's because you stole mine, jack ass. I was taking my pillow back."

Trish glanced between the two, "You have no other options?"

"He could sleep on the floor and I could sleep in the bed." Lita spoke up first, "Tyson claimed the futon, Christian took the sleeper sofa and Chris has the cot."

The Canadian Diva nodded slowly, "I see.. Well, just try not to kill him, Li.. We sorta need him for the pageant."

Dawn held out an envelope to the redhead, "Boarding passes for you, Tyson, Chris, Christian and John.. I'm not sure if everyone's sitting together or what, this time around."

Lita removed the boarding passes from the envelope, "I can't say I care either way.. It's not like we'll be flying coast to coast again so.."

"Yup.. It's just to Los Angeles for RAW.. Wardrobe said they'll meet with us beforehand to find suits for the guys." An eyebrow raised slightly, "and evening gowns for all of us."

Victoria made a face, "And you couldn't have said something about that earlier? I thought we were just walking out with them."

"And we are," Dawn conceded easily. "The guys will be in suits, we'll be in evening gowns.. For the last day of the pageant, it'll be reversed. Stacy and Torrie will be announcing the pageant, while Maria will conduct interviews with us. The introductions of the pageant will be televised and I believe the interviews are for the DVD/VHS."

"Great," Victoria and Lita uttered in unison, Dawn shaking her head at the two before she joined Jackie to hand over the boarding passes.

Rob sent the two a questioning look, "Did I hear that right?"

Victoria nodded, "Yup.. And don't blame me for not telling you, because I just found out myself."

The blonde man made a face, "I'm going to guess that we won't be in any matches tonight.."

"Actually we don't know," Lita sat back in the seat she was occupying. "We'll find out when we get there, I guess."

Christian plopped into the seat next to the redhead, "Can I have my boarding pass?"

"Sure," Lita plucked out one of the boarding passes, another two handed behind her. "Ty.. Can you give one of those to Chris please?"

Victoria passed out two of the boarding passes in the envelope in her hand. "Where are you sitting Li?"

"Here," Lita passed the envelope to her, one more in her hand. "Where are you sitting, Vikki?"

"Right next to you actually," the raven haired Diva handed the envelope back. "We're one row from the back of the plane."

Lita frowned in thought, "So that means we have two or three people behind us, right?"

"Three I think," Victoria glanced over to Rob, "he's one of them and--"

"I'm another," Tyson spoke up from the other side of seats. "Chris is sitting in front of you two."

John plucked the fifth boarding pass from Lita's hand. "An' it looks like I'm sittin' back there with Tyson an' Rob."

"Lovely," Lita sent the brown haired wrestler a look. "I'm warning you now.. If you kick my chair, I swear to all that is holy.." she reached for the nearest object, a plastic spork soon in hand. "I'll castrate you with this spork."

John rolled his eyes, "I'll keep that in mind, pillow thief."

Lita stuck out her tongue, "I was taking back my own pillow, dip stick."

Victoria sent a quizzical look to Tyson, "Should one of us trade seats?"

The bald man shrugged, "Nah.. If she doesn't try to kill him, I will."

"That's not what I meant, genius." Victoria gestured between the still bickering pair. "It just might make for a more peaceful flight if those two aren't sitting anywhere near each other."

Tyson could only shrug in turn, the lot of them falling silent -- save for the arguing amongst a few about seating arrangements. The reason for Tyson's silence was because the pre-boarding had started for their flight… Tyson issuing a threat to the West Newbury native to behave… or he'd assist Lita. Further up the plane, Dawn was issuing a similar warning to Edge.. The brunette having the aid of Luther and Hunter in her threats. Of course, it didn't help Edge's case much that he was sitting with Luther, behind Dawn and Trish and in front of Hunter and Randy.. The latter of the three pairs were none to happy about having to sit together in the first place.. Hunter taking out his misery on the seat in front of him. As such, half of the pageant participants enjoyed their flights.. Partly due to catching up on sleep and partly due to the in flight entertainment provided by their peers.


	18. Chapter 17

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.. Any original characters, yes they're mine.

**Summary/Spoilers: **See the first few chapters.

**New notes: ** I have nothing new to add at this time.. But keep an eye on this space for applicable notes.

**Thank You: **As always to the reviewers.. Your feedback and support gives me a great reason to keep on writing. (read: I am a review whore, lol. I love to receive them and when my brain remembers, I love to give them. Reviews are author candy.)

**x-x-x**

A slightly frazzled group of superstars deplaned at L.A.X, the group finding themselves with two eight passenger vans at their disposal when they went to the curb. And just as they had for the trip to Femme Fever; Trish's team, Jackie's team and Victoria's team found themselves in one van while Dawn and Lita shuffled their teams into the other. Of course, that did call for some careful seating arrangements.. Trish and Victoria taking the driver's and passenger's seats respectively, while Jackie situated herself in the middle row. Rene sat on one side of Jackie with Carlito on the other. Kurt, Rob and Randy taking the last seat with a reluctant Edge between Mr. Monday Night and the self proclaimed Legend Killer. Off in the other van, Lita and Dawn assigned themselves as the respective passenger and navigator, with Chris, Christian and John taking the row directly behind them. That left Hunter to share the back row with Luther and Tyson, the trip to the hotel surprisingly silent. Once they got to the hotel, the Diva's took over…assuring the guys that the room-mate situation wouldn't be near as hellacious as it was at the house. Of course, they'd only be there for that night anyway.. The Diva's not leaking any further information as to where they be heading on Tuesday and Wednesday.

Victoria turned to the group of wrestlers, "Okay.. We have rooming arrangements for tonight, but we're only staying one night.. Tomorrow morning we're flying out again so we can have costume fittings done and possibly get started on the photo shoots.."

Kurt sent his coach a questioning look, "Just where are the costume fittings taking place? You aren't dragging us back to that store…are you?"

Jackie shook her head, "No.. we didn't get the chance to place our orders yet, but the place we're ordering them from will ship it to the house in Oahu via overnight priority mail."

"So how are we gonna do costume fittings if you don't have the stuff?" Randy raised an eyebrow at the Diva's, "I'd think that the costumes and junk are important."

"They are," Dawn conceded easily. "But for the photo shoots, we may or may not need them. The place we're going to for the studio shots, provides clothing if you need it… and besides which, we never said that you'd be having your first set of studio shots in your gimmick clothes, did we?"

Hunter eyed them suspiciously, "So where the hell are we heading tomorrow and where are we heading on Wednesday?"

Lita smiled, "We're heading to a special place in Seattle.. Dawn called them before we left for Oahu and they were just thrilled to help us out. But, we won't be staying for just two days, we're staying for three."

Trish nodded, "And then on Thursday, we head back to Oahu to do the official costume fittings, plus the official promo shots. Friday and Saturday we work on the entrance videos and montage video for the pageant."

Rob shook his head, "Why doesn't this sound like fun? Dude, if it weren't for this pageant, I'd be thrilled that we're going to Seattle. But--"

"Anyway… rooming arrangements," Victoria cut him off, holding up a envelope. "In this envelope, I have ten keycards. Each of us," she gestured between herself and her fellow coaches, "have our own room. Which means, you all actually get to pick who your room-mate will be."

"How considerate of you," Edge quipped sarcastically. "Are we all on the same floor?"

The raven haired Diva nodded, "Correct.. We're all on the sixth floor and somehow, each of us is between one of the double rooms. Which means, on either side of the hallway, two single rooms and three doubles. So, with that said.." she paused to hand out keycards to Lita, Dawn, Trish and Jackie. "Pick your room-mates or leave it to us."

Chris claimed one room for himself and Christian, Rob doing the same for himself and Kurt. Tyson picked John for his room-mate, but only after the West Newbury native agreed to not play his damn music. Randy and Carlito wound up as room-mates, with Hunter getting one double room to himself.

Edge huffed, "Why the hell does he have his own room?"

"Because, fucktard, I'm not sharing a room with you." Hunter swept his platinum blonde locks back from his brow, "you bitch more then a woman, so no way in hell am I rooming with a little girly man like you."

The group in the lobby snickered at that, suitcases gathered before they made their way to the elevators.

"Ya know," Jackie sent a look over to Dawn, the Diva's finding themselves in one elevator. "Hunter is actually being more helpful then I thought he would be. Granted, it hasn't even been a week but.."

Dawn smirked, "If he can keep Edge in line? Between him, Luther and Tyson we don't have to listen to Edge bitch and whine so much."

Trish nodded her agreement, "I have to admit.. I'm really not expecting for Hunter to be eager about this.. I'm not expecting for any of them to really be eager about it, but if they can keep Edge in line.. It makes our job a little bit easier."

"I have a question for you all then," Victoria glanced back from her spot closest to the doors. "Who do you think will be the most likely to win this pageant?"

Lita shrugged, "I think it's a little too early to tell, Vicki.. But, if we go by who's complained the least? It's between Kurt and Rene. I think we'll really find out when we have the first set of studio shots though."

"But, we also have to keep in mind how competitive these guys are." Jackie shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I mean, just look at Randy and Hunter.. I wouldn't doubt for a minute that those two wouldn't do anything to win."

"The same could be said for all of them," Victoria pointed out with a shrug of her own. "So, I guess we won't find out until the actual competition starts."

Lita nodded, "And speaking of competition, we should find out what the card is for tonight. I know none of us are competing since we're on 'vacation' but.. We don't know if the guys are."

"We'll find out when we get to the arena," Trish shrugged, "or one of us can call Vince since he probably knows more then Bischoff."

"You know, it's gonna be pretty boring for us." Victoria frowned slightly, "I mean, except for one or two exceptions, we won't be wrestling at all for the next ten weeks."

"Which isn't much different then usual," Dawn pointed out as they filed out of the elevator. "But, we can always make more matches for them where we compete on their behalf. The match cards aren't set in stone yet, so we can always make more adjustments."

**x-x-x**

At that, the five Diva's fell silent.. Separately thinking about the possibilities to get them into the ring more over the next ten weeks. Granted, they were looking forward to seeing the guys suffer at their expense.. But that didn't mean they didn't want to give up in ring competition all together. Of course, with Trish and Lita, they couldn't compete or if they did.. It had to be light or in a tag match. But, they'd figure that out later.. Talk it over with Stephanie or Vince when they got to the arena… along with the possibility of using Coach for the pageant but not as an official entrant. Certainly, they didn't know how they would use him in the pageant if he wasn't competing.. But that didn't mean that they couldn't make him suffer along with the beauty pageant participants. Maybe they could have him in a special insiders role for the DVD… albeit, that meant that he would possibly be moving in with them and the Diva's weren't quite sure if they were prepared to have him as an extra house-mate. The precarious rooming arrangements already provided for a few combustible situations.. And the last thing they needed was Coach in that mix. Whatever the case with Coach, the Diva's and wrestlers took some time to unpack and settle in before the Diva's made their rounds via the connecting doors. And once everyone was all settled, they re-packed one rolling suitcase and duffle bag each to head to the Staples Center.

"I'm gonna see if I can find Vince," Lita declared when they convened in the parking lot. "Both to get the card for tonight and figure out which locker rooms we're in. I know we aren't mixed in with the rest of the rosters but I'm not sure who's in which locker room." The redhead and Victoria made a swift exit, the rest of the group entering the arena at leisurely pace.

Dawn and Trish exchanged a look, the brunette speaking first: "We need to head over to wardrobe, make sure they have suits in the right sizes.. Plus the gowns for the introduction."

Jackie sent an apologetic glint back to the guys, "I need to head over to makeup.. So, if you guys just want to wait in the catering hall or something."

"Actually," John re-shouldered his gym bag, "I'm curious about the card for tonight so.. I think I'm gonna go find this office."

"Same here," Hunter piped up soon after, "if it's only an introduction night, then we should still have matches."

Tyson soon trailed after the three, leaving the rest of the group to figure out what they would be doing.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Whatever.. The rest of you go sit tight in the catering hall. I'm sure the rest of us will make our way back eventually."

The remaining blinked as Jackie took off, heading to the catering hall since they really had nowhere else to be. It appeared that they were the first to arrive out of the wrestlers and Diva's… the hallways near bare.

"Do you think McMahon is here yet?" Victoria sent a questioning look to Lita. "Because I really don't feel like dealing with Bischoff."

Lita shrugged, "I can't say I do either but.. I would think that Vince has a better idea of what's going on then our good ole' RAW GM."

"That's because Bischoff is an idiot who thinks he has power," Hunter spoke up from behind the two. "We all know who really calls the shots."

"Whatever," Victoria paused as they reached the designated office for the evening. "We just need to find out what's going on.." She waited a beat before adding: "And why are you three here?"

John shrugged, "Maybe 'cos we'd like to find out what's goin' on? No offense, but y'all ain't really the most trustworthy people."

Lita looked offended, "We are so trustworthy.. We've told y'all everything that's going on, right? Y'all know your gimmicks and the complete schedule."

"But that still don't mean that some 'surprises' might pop up, right?" John smirked at her silence, "that's what I thought. I don' trust y'all right now."

Lita smiled sweetly, "Well if that's the case then maybe we should add some more surprises just to keep y'all on your guard." She stuck out her tongue as an afterthought, turning so she could knock on the door.

"Great going smart ass," Tyson whacked the West Newbury native in the back of his head, "you know.. Your big mouth is going to result in a lot of suffering for the rest of us."

"Lita, Victoria.." Vince stood as they entered, "ahh.. Hunter, Tyson and John.. Please, have a seat." He gestured to the two chairs and couch. "How can I help you all?"

Victoria took one of the chairs before anyone else had a chance. "We were just wondering about locker room assignments and the card for tonight."

"Yeah," Hunter took the other chair. "Specifically if we're wrestling at all or just participating in the introduction thing."

An eyebrow raised slightly, "I was under the impression that your coaches had a list of matches. But if they don't.."

"We can make one," Lita supplied from her spot between Tyson and John. "The introduction for the pageant is still slated for last, right?"

"Correct," Vince handed over a piece of paper to Victoria. "That's the tentative match listing. As you, Victoria, can see.. None of the pageant participants are scheduled." Another piece of paper was handed over shortly after, "locker room assignments.. There's a set of locker rooms for each team."

The two Diva's exchanged a look, grins forming on both their faces before Lita spoke: "Would it be too late to add.. A mud wrestling tournament.. But in pudding? If that's not possible, then maybe a tag team match or something. I mean, I'd really hate to have the guys completely off the card."

Vince nodded slowly, "I think I like that idea.. Tag team matches in pudding or other substance." He smiled to the Diva pair. "You have yourselves a set of matches. Just let me know which tag teams before Heat starts taping.. I'll have Bischoff take care of the rest."

"Great," Victoria moved from her seat, "thanks Mr. McMahon! We'll have that list of tag teams for ya before Heat."

Tyson shook his head as they exited the office, a glare sent to John. "You just hope that I'm in a better mood when we leave this arena.. Otherwise, you won't be sleeping too soundly."

Hunter sent the West Newbury native an agitated look, "I'll help him too. Wrestling in pudding, of all the damn stupid things."

Victoria and Lita could only shake their heads, the two leading the way to the catering hall. Of course they didn't know if that was where everyone else would be meeting up, but it seemed like the most logical place. Once they got there, Lita and Victoria spoke to Jackie about the 'matches' for that night.. Waiting until Trish and Dawn had returned before they set anything in stone. Eventually, the coaches decided that they'd use their pageant participants as the tag teams.. Assigning the Coach as the special referee for each match. Dawn and Trish also returned with two rolling garment racks.. One filled with suits while the other held five evening gowns and four suits. Victoria then informed them about the locker room assignments, the group making their way to the designated hallway with the rolling racks in tow. Of course, the guys weren't really looking forward to the 'matches' for that night.. Nor where they really looking forward to the official start of the pageant. In that same boat, where the latter was concerned anyway, Victoria and Lita were trying to bargain their way out of wearing evening gowns. But, both Trish and Dawn informed the reluctant duo that it wasn't possible unless they switched with a member of their team.


	19. Chapter 18

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: **I own the WWE like I own a small country.. Any original characters, yes they're mine.

**Summary/Spoilers: **See the first few chapters.

**New notes: **I miscalculated on the rooms, I think.. Whatever, everyone is sharing except the Diva's and Hunter.

**Thank You: **As always to the reviewers.. Your feedback and support gives me a great reason to keep on writing.

**x-x-x**

One of the stagehands had stopped by to inform the Diva's that they didn't have enough chocolate pudding at the grocery store. They did have a sale on ice cream, however, and the plastic vat usually reserved for the wrestling in gravy matches was now being filled with ice cream and various sundae toppings. The diva's also learned that, when there was ample time to prepare, the arena crew could provide them with a pool for the matches. They filed that information away for later use, figuring they could use it for more then a few of the upcoming matches. And while they were in the train of thought; they decided to come up with a better list of matches for the next nine weeks. Of course, that didn't go too far, as they soon realized that they had to inform the guys about the last minute change. Idly, Lita and Victoria wondered what types of toppings had been thrown into the mix.. Both figuring it really didn't make that much of a difference. Whatever the case, the guys were soon gathered in the hallway, Trish and Dawn assigned the task of breaking the news about the match change.

Dawn cleared her throat, waiting until she had their undivided attention. "Okay.. Guys? Originally we were supposed to have tag team matches in pudding… don't look so relieved, we're still having tag team matches.. Just not in pudding."

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "Then what--"

"Ice cream," Trish informed them seriously, "with all of the normal toppings… whipped cream, cherries, chocolate sauce…nuts."

The Problem Solver sent an 'I'm going to kill you' look to his room-mate. "Great… that sounds.. Just great."

Dawn coughed, "The tag teams will be based on who your coach is.. Obviously we have an odd number here so.." Her gaze shifted between Chris and Christian. "Guess what.. You two are taking on Edge and Rene for the opening match."

Christian gawked, "Excuse me? I thought we were only replacements for this mess."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Well it was either that or a battle of the sexes in ice cream match. And since this is about you all replacing us.. That really wouldn't make much sense, would it?" She smirked, not bothering to wait for a response. "That's what I thought, too."

Trish glanced over to Jackie's team. "You two are taking on Dawn's team for the second match. While Victoria's team is taking on Lita's normal team for the last."

Hunter made a face, "So when are these 'matches' happening, huh? I thought the introduction for this pageant was taking place tonight."

"It is," Jackie tucked a few stray strands of hair back. "All of the matches are taking place during the first half of RAW.. That way, you all have time to shower and get changed."

Victoria sent a look between the guys, "If there are no more questions.. I'll bring the match list down to Mr. McMahon.. Oh, and before I forget.. Coach is going to be the special guest referee… from now on. We're going to have Candice, Lauren, Michelle, Joy and Christy doing something else." She quirked a smile, match card in hand as she darted off.

Randy sent a questioning look over to Jackie. "Did she just say that the Coach is going to be our referee?"

The blonde Diva nodded, "That's right.. Coach will be the permanent referee for the pageant matches. I think we'll just have Candice, Lauren, Michelle, Joy and Christy as our panel of judges.. Since we're gonna be kinda impartial…because we're coaches."

Lita sent a look between Chris and Christian. "I'd advise that the two of you get ready.. Your match is kicking off RAW."

"And in the meantime," Dawn sent a look between the wrestlers, "all of you should see if your suits fit. If they don't, well.. We might have some problems, but either way.. You're going out there."

John raised an eyebrow, "An' what if they don't fit? Does that mean we can street clothes or something?"

Jackie smiled sweetly, "Then you wear a dress and your coach wears a suit.. Of course, if you'd like to earn some bonus points and cash.. You can wear a dress tonight."

Hunter almost looked interested. "How many bonus points?"

Lita pursed her lips in thought, "I think we decided on 25 standard bonus points, 30 if it's a last minute incentive… you get 50 points if you compete in a match, 50 points for every challenge and an extra 15 if your team wins or if it's a one on one thing.. You get 15."

An eyebrow raised, the platinum blonde man smiling slightly. "So.. When Luther and I beat Chia Pet and Pansy Ass… we get 65 points? And if say, I do decide to wear a dress, I'd have 95 points by the end of the night?"

Dawn nodded, "That's correct. Everyone already has 50 for the visit to Femme Fever.. And the upcoming trip to Seattle is loaded with point earning opportunities. But, as of this moment, you're all tied."

"You're going down, kid." Hunter shot a cocky smile in Randy's direction. "Tonight, you're gong to see why you've failed so badly since you were kicked from Evolution."

Randy rolled his eyes, "We'll see about that, banana beak."

Carlito made a face, "Did he just call Carlito a loser? Because--"

"I didn't call you a loser, Chia pet.." Hunter nodded idly to the third generation wrestler. "I called your tag-team partner a loser."

"And here we go already," Trish rolled her eyes as the guys started to bicker back and forth. "With all of this testosterone.. Ugh, it's going to be hell."

Lita shrugged, speaking loud enough for all of them to hear her. "Maybe if we add estrogen pills to their diets? Or we could go give GiGi a call, see if he has any suggestions about what would help lower that--"

"If you even think about doing that," Edge began, his nostrils flaring. "I will walk."

"Good riddance," Hunter muttered from his spot in the line. "But if we do take these …supplements.."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "You can't be serious.."

Hunter smirked, "I was thinking testosterone for the girly man.. You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to take estrogen pills."

Trish shook her head, gesturing plainly to the locker rooms. "Go on.. See if the suits fit you.. We'll wait out here."

**x-x-x**

A few minutes of grumbling later and the guys were inside the locker rooms, the Diva's staying in the hallway as promised. Victoria returned during that time, informing her fellow Diva's that the arena crew was setting up the ice cream vat. The Diva's ended up waiting a good half hour before the doors started opening; the wrestlers filing out one by one in their suits. Of course, one or two of them didn't look too happy about the prospect of wearing a suit.. But the Diva's were quick to remind them that they could go out in dresses. Whether any of them would go through with it was up for questioning…but they had nearly all night to make that decision. Whatever the case, they were soon back in the locker rooms.. Chris, Christian, Edge and Rene changing into their wrestling gear. And with all of the changing and showering going on in the locker rooms throughout the night, the Diva's spent most of their time in the hallway, planning out matches for the next nine shows…and starting a tally for points. So far, Chris and Christian had been victorious, though they weren't official participants so their points didn't count. Hunter and Luther had cheated to win, but they had still won… the Diva's grudgingly giving them the 65 points. Tyson and John just barely won their match, the Problem Solver almost taking out his tag team partner.

"Okay," Victoria pinned back her hair, the raven haired woman currently sporting a pin stripe suit. "Stacy is going to introduce the pageant and I think Torrie is taking care of the actual introductions. Candice is going to introduce us and…other then that, all we have to do is go out there."

Lita nodded, the Diva's currently situated in one locker room. "And tomorrow morning we fly out to Seattle.. I'm so thankful we only have to plan for RAW.. If we had to do this for Smackdown as well?"

Trish nodded her agreement, the Canadian Diva currently in an ankle length evening gown. "Yeah really. But, it'll still be highlighted on Smackdown.. And I think we're getting our own weekend show too. Just a one hour thing though."

Dawn scrutinized her reflection, "Vicki.. Are you wearing that fedora? It would look perfect with my suit."

Jackie blinked as Lita arranged a white cowboy hat on her head. "Is that--"

The redhead nodded, "Yup.. I had Eddie 'borrow' this from J.B.L's locker room. He has at least three of these with him, I doubt he'll miss one."

Victoria stepped back from the mirror, "Is my tie straight?"

Jackie nodded, smoothing down the front of her dress. "Yeah.. I can't believe they still have one of those suits laying around though.."

The raven haired woman grinned, picking up her cane. "They even found his music." She plopped a hat on her head, making sure the feather was straight. "Which I intend on using tonight."

The Diva's exchanged a look, Trish speaking first: "If we can get Edge, Rene, Randy and Carlito to wear dresses…"

"Then I'd say we have a ho train." Dawn nearly collapsed in a heap of giggles. "That would be classic though.. But how are we--"

Lita smiled, "It's called Hunter, Tyson and Luther…and a little bit more bonus cash."

Victoria's grin grew, "I know I saw a few more of these crazy outfits in there.. I'll go talk to the guys, you four go to wardrobe and get changed quick. There's two more commercials, plus another match before we go out there."

Twenty minutes later, and one very reluctant ho train was lined up in the hallway. Chief Pimp Victor was leading the way, Pimp Daddy Dan and Pimp Daddy Thomas standing on the outside. Pimp Daddy Jack and Pimp Daddy Luke formed the rear, the Diva's taking every liberty to poke idle bodies with their canes.

"And now," Stacy Keibler began from the center of the ring, "I'd like to welcome you all to the start of the first ever, Divine Diva Pageant!"

The Godfather's music hit the sound system, Victoria bursting through the curtains with a wide smile. Of course, with the guys not wearing any makeup, wigs or prosthetics.. The live crowd was torn between laughter and stark silence.

"Go over to that side of the stage," Victoria made a gesture with her cane, "line up and then Torrie will announce you."

"And our first contestant," Torrie glanced down to the cards she had been given, "from St. Louis Missouri.. Rachel!"

Randy scowled heavily, the brown haired wrestler walking down the ramp carefully in his bare feet.

"Our next contestant hails from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.. Kristin!"

Victoria sent Kurt a smile, holding up the gold medal that she was keeping 'hostage' until the introduction was over.

"Introducing next, hailing from Paris, France-- Renee!"

"He's lucky," Trish commented idly, "his name doesn't have to change for this."

"And from the spicy Caribbean, Carla!"

Tyson sent a pleading look back, "What's my name?" He frowned slightly when Lita only smiled. "Oh come on.. Can't you tell me--"

"From Jacksonville, Florida…we have Tamara!"

The introductions continued in a similar manner.. Heather, Eunice, Roberta, Leslie and finally Jasmine entering the ring.

"The pageant competition starts on Saturday, so be sure to tune into the two hour special; airing at 9:00 p.m. right here on Spike TV!"

Stacy held her own microphone to her mouth, "Live competition will air each and every Monday night for the next nine weeks. Special competitions will air on Saturday's, also at 9:00 p.m. and in case you miss a night, tune into Experience on Sunday mornings for the re-cap."

Torrie grinned broadly to the RAW crowd, "Voting lines will be open starting next Monday at midnight, don't forget to place your vote for your favorite contestant as the pageant rolls on."

The two blonde Diva's in the ring and the five Diva's on the stage waved to the crowd, waiting until the pageant participants had exited before they all filed backstage. The Diva's were quick to call another celebratory night out, the guys grumbling under their breaths about the steel ramp hurting their bare feet. Of course, they soon shut up when the Diva's reminded them about the special footwear on order.. Specifically pointing out that they would all be sporting high heels soon enough. It took them longer to get back to the locker rooms, the guys on the brunt end of more then a few jokes and the occasional cat call from their co-workers in the hallways. Chris and Christian were wiping away tears from their laughter when the guys finally reached the locker rooms, shutting up when Tyson and Luther started issuing threats. But at least they had gotten tonight out of the way.. And for those who had been victorious in their tag team matches, they had earned a healthy amount of points for the pageant. All totaled; Hunter, Luther, Tyson and John were leading the pack with 145 points each. The pageant had officially kicked off, each and every participant counting down the hours until it would end.


	20. Chapter 19

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: **I own the WWE like I own a small country.. Any original characters, yes they're mine.

**Summary/Spoilers: **See the first few chapters.

**New notes: **Nothing new to add at this time

**Thank You: **As always to the reviewers.. Your feedback and support gives me a great reason to keep on writing.

**x-x-x**

_L.A.X Airport, 6:30 a.m._

Since they had to be in Seattle by 10:00, the group of wrestlers and Divas found themselves at the airport at 6:30 that morning. Even though they wouldn't be able to check in until that afternoon, they had to meet with the photographers for the studio shots. Added to that, the guys needed to be ready for those studio shots, which meant getting their make up done, picking out clothes and appropriate wigs. The Divas hoped, that while the guys were getting ready, they'd have a chance to take care of checking into the hotel.. But they were also prepared to stick around at the studio in case any of the guys decided to make a run for it. Before they could even think about that, however, they had to get to Seattle.. Dawn calling the studio to make sure their appointment was still on for today… and for the following two days. While Dawn made the phone call; Jackie and Lita took care of keeping the guys away from her, Victoria handed out boarding passes with Trish informing the guys about rooming assignments in Seattle. Thankfully, the flight to Seattle wouldn't be nearly as long as the flights they had taken already; the entire group grateful for that fact. After Dawn had made her phone call, the Diva's gathered in one part of the terminal to figure out the points for the trip to Seattle. In hope that they could keep the complaints to a minimum, Jackie suggested a ten point deduction every time someone complained….and a fifty point deduction if someone outright refused to participate.

Lita brought out a notebook, "okay.. So a fifty point deduction if they don't participate and a ten point deduction for every complaint.." She paused, scribbling down the latest addition to the notebook. "Dawn.. How many photos are being done today?"

The brunette in question pursed her lips, "ten if they take the pictures, but… we're bringing our own photographers so we get more."

The redhead nodded, "so…why don't we make a point system for photos? Say, ten points per picture or is that too much?"

Trish shrugged, "I think that's good… since we're just having photos taken today.. And we really don't have that many photo shoots scheduled."

Dawn nodded, tucking back a few strands of loose hair. "I did get a schedule from that place… and according to them, after the photo shoots are done, we go sightseeing and shopping. Tomorrow night is Seattle nightlife and then on Friday, we do more club hopping and stuff."

Jackie frowned thoughtfully, "so how do we work out the point system for that? Are they gonna be in drag for these outings and stuff?"

"They can be," the Woodbridge native sent a look between the groups of guys. "Actually, they should be, since it's part of the package we purchased."

"Well," Victoria glanced over to Lita's notes, "according to this….we give sixty points per special activity.. So, the shopping and sightseeing, plus two nights of nightlife will lead to one hundred and twenty points."

Jackie nodded, the young Diva also taking a peek at the notes. "And minus sixty points if they don't participate? As of right now.. Hunter, Luther, Tyson and John all have 145 points, the rest of the guys have 130."

Trish nodded her agreement, "with all of the opportunity to really earn points this trip, plus all of the other stuff, I think this competition is going to be pretty close."

"We should probably tell them about the point possibilities," Dawn smirked slightly, "I'm not saying we should tell them about the schedule just yet, but we should at least let them know that this trip provides for some great points."

"Right," Lita gathered up her notebook, "I'll go break the news to them…and hopefully we'll be boarding soon."

Victoria sent a look between her fellow Diva's. "Li and I came up with this great idea last night…since we have a few musical acts in our pageant.. What if we made music videos?"

Dawn scrunched up her nose, "I like that idea, but not all of them are portraying singers.."

"But that doesn't mean they couldn't be back up dancers… or that they couldn't form a group." Trish inclined her chin in thought, "like Kurt.. He's only one Spice out of a group of five.. And if we did a video for Rene, he would need three others."

Jackie nodded, "the only thing to really figure out, when are we going to schedule these videos? We've already got a really tight schedule."

Victoria shrugged, "well, we do have time during week seven, remember? All we told them was that we'd have special photo shoots.."

"But, we'll be in Japan.." Dawn pointed out then, "unless we do the video shoots there instead of photo shoots.."

"Or," Trish swept her hair from her face, "we could offer the video shoots as an alternate activity to the ballet lessons."

Dawn shook her head, "I really want to see that. If we're going to offer this an alternate we could switch it out with the tea lessons…since we're having that debutante ball. Or we could just put the music videos in place of the tea lessons and formal tea."

Victoria nodded, "I'll make the changes to the schedule.. And we'll tell the guys about it when we get to Seattle."

"Alright," Lita returned to the group of Diva's, "the guys have been informed about the points they can earn and the deductions they'll get if they don't participate.. Emerald City, here we come.."

"Oh, Mighty Evil One, I have a question.." Tyson approached the group of Diva's, his attention on the redhead. "Now, I understand the whole point deduction thing.. But if say, you issue a threat to one of your fellow participants.."

Dawn arched an eyebrow, "that all depends on the threat and who you're threatening."

The bald man nodded, "that's what Hunter and I figured.. So, if we're issuing some payback?"

Lita pinched the bridge of her nose, "Tyson.. I'd really appreciate it if the two of you didn't do any bodily harm.."

Tyson smiled, "who said anything about bodily harm?" At that, he walked off, the Problem Solver soon talking to Hunter.

Victoria shook her head, "something tells me we should keep an eye on our bags…specifically, we should make sure that our make-up kits don't disappear on the flight."

**x-x-x**

Jackie, Trish, Dawn and Lita nodded their agreement to that; the Diva's and wrestlers soon finding themselves on the plane. Granted, they were more than a little bit worried when Tyson and Hunter claimed one row of three seats, grabbing John by the back of his shirt and shoving him in the middle seat. Lita decided it would be in her best interest to sit behind them, the redhead finding herself with Kurt and Carlito. Even if they were only going to be on the plane for three hours, that was still plenty of time for Tyson and Hunter to dish out a little payback. During the flight; Victoria, Trish, Jackie, Rob, Randy and Luther slept while Dawn found herself in a game of cards with Rene and Christian. Chris took it upon himself to torture the person next to him; Edge complaining as soon as the plane took off. And while she was trying to keep an eye on the three in front of her; Lita discussed the schedule further with Kurt and Carlito. Save from light turbulence when they got closer to Seattle; the flight was considerably peaceful… at least until they deplaned.. Carlito and Kurt nearly collapsing in a heap of laughter when they got a peek at John's face. Tyson and Hunter hissing for the two to shut up so they wouldn't wake up the still sleeping West Newbury native.

Tyson shrugged when Lita glared, "it's only sharpie…"

"Only sharpie," she echoed incredulously, "Tyson.. You guys have photo shoots. He can't go in there looking like that!"

Hunter feigned innocence, "it's not that bad.. Sure, he has a green mustache, a purple goatee, some blue beauty marks and--"

"A red nose and silver eyebrows," Lita shook her head, "and what did you two do to his ears?"

"Taped them to his head," Tyson replied simply. "And there's glitter in his hair."

"I can see that," the redhead pursed her lips, "and I'm guessing you two got a hold of my carry on bag.."

Hunter held up an empty perfume bottle, "I'll replace this.."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "is he wearing lipstick?"

Lita narrowed her eyes at the two culprits, "you wasted my lipstick!"

John woke up with a start at that, "what the fuck?" He sniffed his shirt, "what in the hell--"

Hunter smirked, "it's only perfume.. And its not like you can't wash your clothes."

Carlito snickered, "if I was you? I would be more worried about your face."

Lita sighed, "John.. Just get off the plane, go to the bathroom, then meet us at the baggage claim... Tyson will take care of getting your stuff."

Victoria raised an eyebrow as John filed past, "what happened to you?"

Chris chuckled, "man.. If your nose was any redder.. You'd look like a clown."

Dawn blinked, "Li.. What happened to him?"

Lita thumbed between Tyson and Hunter. "They happened.. Sharpies, scotch tape, glitter, lipstick and my perfume."

Chris and Christian looked impressed; Christian speaking first: "Not bad.. You should start carrying temporary hair dye with you."

"Anyway," Trish shook her head, "we need to get a move on…we have to be at this place by 11:30."

Kurt cleared his throat, "what are we doing today anyway? I mean, aside from the photo shoot."

"Well," Dawn waited until they were off the plane, "we're going sightseeing.. The photo shoot will take place during the sightseeing bit. We'll be done with the sightseeing around 6:00, so we'll check into the hotel then."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "and where are we staying?"

"The Fairmont Olympic," Jackie shouldered her carry on. "We managed to get eight suites for our stay.."

Rob sent the Diva's a questioning look, "so who gets the suites?"

Lita shrugged, "that all depends on how willingly you all participate.. The more willing you are, the better your chances are at getting a suite. Of course, you will be sharing this suite with your coach."

Luther regarded them suspiciously, "and why you haven't you all gone into more detail about today?"

"We have," Dawn stated simply. "We're sightseeing after we get to where we're going to.. Just that, you all will be in drag since we have photo shoots."

"Excuse me?" Randy raised an eyebrow at that, "you can't be serious.. We're going around Seattle.. In drag?"

Trish nodded, "that's right…keep in mind, if you sit this out, you will pay the penalty with points."

Victoria glanced around once they had reached the baggage claim, "plus we're meeting up with the camera crew.. Since this is going on the televised part of the pageant.. It'll also be included on the video."

"Man… I'm gonna kill ya," John approached the group…the scotch tape, lipstick and glitter gone. "I can't get this stupid marker off my face."

Tyson shrugged, "maybe this will teach you to keep your mouth shut."

Christian snickered, "relax Cena.. It's not like a little makeup can't cover it up."

"Shut up, 'cos no one asked ya for your input." John glared at Tyson and Hunter. "I'm gonna get you two fools back for this."

Lita shook her head, "come on… everyone just get your stuff so we can go.. We have an appointment to keep and you all still need to get ready." She raised an eyebrow at Hunter, "and you can buy me a new bottle of perfume and more lipstick when we go shopping."

Edge snorted, "shopping and sightseeing in drag.. What's next?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," Jackie promised with a smile. "Just remember, if you start complaining.. That's ten points off. For each and every complaint."

"Assholes.." John scowled as he grabbed his suitcases, "the nerve of some people.."

"John.. Get over it." Lita rolled her eyes, pushing between people to grab her own stuff. "If it makes you feel any better, the hotel we're staying at, has a Playstation in each room."

The scowl faded slightly, "can I have a suite?"

Lita raised an eyebrow, "if you don't complain during this sightseeing and shopping trip… we'll see."

"I ain't gonna complain.. I'm gonna plan my revenge."

With all of their luggage finally collected, the group of superstars went outside.. Met with limos to take them to their next destination. Of course, the guys were more than a little curious.. Dawn only mentioning that they were heading to a place called Emerald Fantasy. The brunette conveniently left out the fact that this place specialized in the trans-gendered community…and that they would be wearing prosthetics. Not that it would matter too much anyway, since they'd have to get used to wearing prosthetics for most of the pageant activities. Whatever the case, the guys were quiet until they arrived at Emerald Fantasy… Edge refusing to move from the limo. The disgruntled blonde man was removed from the limo by Tyson, Hunter and Luther. And much like the visit to Femme Fever, the superstars were met by a group of 'women'. The guys were soon divided into two groups; Chris and Christian parking themselves in the waiting room while the pageant participants were subjected to their costumes, makeup, wigs and prosthetics.


	21. Chapter 20

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: **I own the WWE like I own a small country.. Any original characters, yes they're mine.

**Summary/Spoilers: **See the first few chapters.

**New notes: **Nothing new to add at this time

**Thank You: **As always to the reviewers.. Your feedback and support gives me a great reason to keep on writing.

**x-x-x**

The group of guys in the dressing rooms were more than a little bit wary when the 'women' running the place showed up with prosthetics… their wariness growing when five photographers showed up.. Identifying themselves as part of the WWE company. Fortunately, the Diva's felt it wasn't necessary to photograph the changes… but that didn't mean that a few digital camcorders weren't running. Dawn, Jackie and Victoria placed themselves in the most convenient parts of the dressing area to catch the entrances of each guy as they walked out of their changing room. Lita and Trish, meanwhile, took it upon themselves to hold tape recorders to the changing room doors; the two making a run for it to the center of the room when the doors started opening. Hunter…or Heather… was the first to exit, followed shortly by Carla, Kristin and Tamara… or Carlito, Kurt and Tyson. Roberta, Rachel and Renee were next.. Leslie taking a moment to have 'her' wig re-adjusted before the door was swung back. Eunice had to be physically extracted from 'her' dressing room… while Jasmine was having some problems with make up. Granted, the employees of Emerald Fantasy at least got the eyebrows back to their normal color, the mustache, goatee and beauty marks were also gone and most of the red sharpie from John's nose was also gone. The only problem was, even with the make up, it looked like he had a zit on his face. The Emerald Fantasy staff patiently explained, that if the Diva's would allow it, they could cover it up with a realistic looking beauty mark…but that was up to their discretion.

Dawn shrugged, her digital camera placed back in her purse. "It's your call Li, but.. It's not like we're going for a lot of full body shots here.."

Edge growled, "then what's the freaking point of putting us dresses?"

Trish raised an eyebrow, "are you complaining? The reason you guys are wearing dresses is because it's part of the package.. We…or the WWE…paid for this. And not all of you are wearing dresses--"

Rob scowled, "right…so care to tell me .. What's the difference between a skirt and a dress?"

"Amateur," Jackie tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Rob…come here. Now, Randy…stand right here." First she gestured to the Battle Creek native, "here's the difference.. You're wearing a skirt, which I might add, isn't even a mini so don't bitch. Plus, it's not like they put you in a halter top or something.. It's a long sleeved shirt. Randy here, is wearing a sundress…sure, it laces up the back, but see the difference? One piece and two piece."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "so why are Luther and Tyson wearing pants?"

Dawn pinched the bridge of her nose, "they aren't wearing pants.. They're wearing Capri pants."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "whatever.. I just want to know why they aren't wearing dresses."

"Because, Luther and I made a deal… until it's absolutely necessary.. No skirts or dresses." The Woodbridge native shrugged, "I felt it was a pretty descent bargain so.. I accepted."

Lita nodded slowly, "same for Tyson.. It was part of the deal. No skirts or dresses until absolutely necessary."

"Hey!" A voice yelled from the only occupied dressing room, "a beauty mark on the face, does not require ya putting your hands all over me… keep those hands away from the merchandise."

All eyes turned to the final door, John finally making his exit…

Rob snickered, "dude.. You look like Courtney Love…on one of her worst days."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Rob.. Be nice… and John? Courtney Love.. She has a solo career now, and she's also the former lead singer of Hole, widow of Kurt Cobain…who was the lead singer of Nirvana.. Not that you'd really know who these people are, just giving you the heads up."

The outspoken wrestler glared, "I thought we agreed on no goth or punk chick look."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "we never made any agreement like that, and even if we did? It wouldn't matter because.. This is grunge…sort of."

John looked down at the clothes he was wearing. "Woman.. Ya got me wearing fishnet--"

"And a flannel shirt, a tank top…plaid skirt, with Dr. Marten boots." Lita swept her hair from her face, "what's your problem? So it's not true, true grunge.. .but it's modeled slightly after Courtney Love.. And we're in Seattle.. Deal with it."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "what the hell is the point of having a shirt if I ain't wearing it?" John gestured to the flannel shirt tied around his waist. "Shouldn't this--"

"Just shut up," Lita placed her hands on her hips, "or I will start deducting points from your total."

Dawn shook her head, "Li… honey, it looks like they went diving into your wardrobe. Except you would wear pants instead of the skirt.. And I haven't seen you with a flannel shirt yet, but--"

Trish cleared her throat, "ladies.. We're wasting time. We have sightseeing, photographs and shopping to do."

Victoria motioned to the five photographers, "five of them and ten of you… I really don't think I need to explain this part, right?"

Tyson raised an eyebrow at the Diva's, glancing quickly to the Emerald Fantasy employees. "Are they coming with us or what?"

"Two of them," Jackie confirmed with a smile. "Since none of us really know the area, they'll be showing us the Emerald City. But, before we get to that, we need to have a group shot done. So.. All of you need to line up.."

Victoria shook her head when none of the guys started moving. "Tyson, Luther, Randy, Edge, Rene and Hunter in the back.. Rob in front of Edge, Carlito in front of Luther, Kurt in front of Hunter and John…stand in front of Tyson." When they still made no forward movements, the raven haired Diva crossed her arms. "That means now, or the points will start coming off."

Jackie let out a sigh, "Randy and Rene.. You two stand on the ends of the back row.. Then, Tyson.. Luther, Edge and Hunter, you four line up between them.. Come on and let's go.. We don't have all day."

Dawn rubbed her temples as the guys finally lined up as indicated. "Maybe we should've brought the canes with us…keep them in line better."

Lita snorted, "I think we should just be thankful that this is the only place we're really doing sightseeing. Not that the other activities are any better, but.. This is taking forever."

Trish nodded her agreement, "we probably wouldn't have had this much trouble….if Tyson and Hunter hadn't decided to use John's face as a canvas."

**x-x-x**

Just as the redhead was preparing to reply to that; the photographers declared that they were ready to go… the group of superstars exiting the back area to head to the lobby. And once Chris and Christian got a good look at the pageant participants, they fell out of their chairs laughing.. Tyson taking the opportunity to kick the two in the ribs as he passed by. The superstars were then lead back to the limo.. Joined by their two tour guides with the photographers following behind in a van. Perhaps if it were under different circumstances, the group of superstars may have enjoyed their sightseeing tour of Seattle…but with most of the guys in drag.. Chris, Christian and the Diva's were the only ones who were really enjoying their time. It didn't help matters any when Dawn mentioned that tomorrow night they would be hitting the Seattle nightlife…and once again, they would be in full drag. And even with the numerous reminders about point deductions, more than a few of the guys started complaining about going out clubbing while they were in drag. Still, the only major problem started when they reached their first stop on the sightseeing tour…all of the guys reluctant to leave the sanctuary of the limo. And with the Diva's, the two tour guides, Chris and Christian looking on…the pageant participants arranged themselves in various spots of Capitol Hill… the Diva's mentioning that their hotel was somewhere in this area.

"You know," Trish raised an eyebrow, hazel eyes scrutinizing the pageant participants. "I'd have to say that Hunter's being the most cooperative here, but.. It looks like it's just natural for Randy."

Victoria shrugged, "maybe it's because he's in front of a camera? Tyson is being pretty cooperative too.. And Luther.. Rob hasn't complained too much."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "if Carlito would stop pouting…he's acting more like a Diva than me."

Lita snickered, "well it adds for some character.. We've got the pout with Carlito, John hasn't stopped scowling since we left Emerald Fantasy--"

Dawn sent her a pointed look, "which he might not be if he wasn't looking like your twin."

"Whatever," the redhead replied breezily, "I wasn't the one who picked out the clothes…they were. So it's not like I planned it."

"Anyway," Jackie started moving when the tour guides did, "Edge hasn't wiped that frown from his face since we started this pageant.. Rene just looks lost, but he's being really cooperative about it all."

"Kurt hasn't complained that much either," Victoria commented with a smile. "So…we've got the ones who are willing to cooperate, the natural glamour 'queen', the ones who like to pout…one who looks lost and another who's just flat out miserable."

Lita pinched the bridge of her nose, "Chris and Christian really aren't helping matters any…look at those two.. They just keep bugging the rest of the guys."

"Look, Chia pet.. If you don't keep your arms out of my face? I'll break them."

Victoria shook her head, "Dawn… one of your boys there is causing problems."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I can't say I'm too surprised by that.." Hands on her hips, she marched over to the platinum blonde man. "Is there a problem…Heather?"

"Yes," Hunter replied testily, "Carla keeps hogging my shots!"

Randy rolled his eyes, "oh get over yourself… your nose takes up most of the shots anyway.. Or have you forgotten that half of these shots are close ups?"

"Excuse me…mighty evil one?" Tyson beckoned the redhead over, waiting until she was standing in front of him before he continued. "If you could please…tell our tour guides to back off."

John nodded shortly, the West Newbury native standing behind the Problem Solver. "They've been doing nothing but hittin' on me and Tyson…it's scary."

Lita half shrugged, "I really hate to break it to y'all, but that's probably going to happen tomorrow night too… ya might as well get used to it."

Tyson blanched, "I don't think so, Evil One.. This was not in the terms of agreement when you paid me off for this pageant."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "fine alright? I'll tell our tour guides that museum rules are in effect…look, but don't touch."

Dawn let out a patient sigh, "Hunter…I really don't know what you want here. The cameraman is doing his best, okay? And we can't split you all up for individual shots."

Hunter crossed his arms over his chest, "then tell the Chia pet to stay away from me.. Or he will be out of two arms."

"Drama queen," Dawn muttered under her breath as the Cerebral Assassin stalked off.

Victoria shook her head as the Diva's re-grouped, "I'm really thinking we should've brought Tylenol or something with us.. I'm getting a killer headache."

Dawn huffed, "well if they weren't acting like such Diva's…Hunter is complaining about Carlito, Randy keeps picking on Hunter--"

"Tyson and John are being hit on by the tour guides," Lita put in with an amused tone. "Which I think the tour guides will stop now.. But that's no real guarantee."

Trish nodded towards the tall blonde Canadian. "And he's refused to smile for any of his shots.. They're acting worse than three year olds."

"Not all of them," Jackie pointed out quickly, "Kurt, Rene, Luther and Rob have all been really good about this."

Victoria nodded slowly, raising her voice so the pageant participants could hear her. "So, Rob.. Rene, Luther and Kurt get suites." She smiled rather smugly, "and I'm the coach for Rob and Kurt.. I get my pick between two suites to stay in."

Dawn nodded, a sigh of relief escaping her. "Thank goodness that Luther's been good about this.."

Jackie sent the redhead a questioning look, "Li.. Where are Chris and Christian staying? Because I know we have the suites, I'm just not sure if we made reservations for two of the regular hotel rooms."

Lita bit her lower lip, "if Tyson and John can stop bitching…which they will once the tour guides leave them alone.. I guess we take one suite.. Chris and Christian can have one of the regular hotel rooms. I mean, if the guys are pretty much cooperating.. That means that each of us will be in a suite.. And as it stands right now, I think Edge is the only one who won't be in a suite."

"Right," Trish frowned in thought, "so…that's me and Rene in one suite with Vicki, Rob and Kurt in another… Dawn, Luther and possibly the drama queen in another.." Her forehead etched, "Jackie, the glamour queen and Carlito in another.."

"Leaving one for Li, Tyson and John.." Victoria reasoned logically. "So, Edge is the only pageant participant who won't be in a suite.. Plus he'll be in his own hotel room. I think that works out for the best interests of us all."

Jackie, Trish, Dawn and Lita easily nodded their agreement to that…knowing full well that the blonde man in question didn't get along with anyone.. Participant, coach or otherwise. So, keeping those hotel room arrangements in mind, the Diva's informed the participants while they were at the famed Space Needle. For this grouping of shots, the photographers requested that each Diva have a picture taken with their teams.. Adding a group shot of the Diva's and one including all of the participants and coaches. Once they were done with their sightseeing, it was time to do a little shopping.. Lita quick to remind Hunter and Tyson that they owed her a new bottle of perfume and some lipstick. The Diva's also decided to add in a little challenge…daring each of the participants to walk into Victoria's Secret to buy a bra, a thong, stockings and lingerie. If they did that, they would get the full 30 bonus points, plus an additional fifty dollars of bonus cash. And as they were heading back to the limo, every participant…save for one…was carrying a dark pink and light pink striped bag…the wording 'Victoria's Secret' on either side. The limo brought them back to Emerald Fantasy so the guys could go back to their normal looks…the superstars then heading to the hotel so they could finally check in and figure out what they were doing for dinner.


	22. Chapter 21

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: **I own the WWE like I own a small country.. Any original characters, yes they're mine.

**Summary/Spoilers: **See the first few chapters.

**New notes: **Nothing new to add at this time

**Thank You: **As always to the reviewers.. Your feedback and support gives me a great reason to keep on writing.

**x-x-x**

While the guys were thankful to at least be out of Emerald Fantasy, the entire group was relieved when they finally checked in at the hotel. A sigh of relief escaped each one of them, followed by a few surprised looks when they took in the lobby. One thing they then found themselves extremely relieved for, was that they wouldn't have to pay for the three nights they were staying in Seattle. While a few almost felt intimidated by being in the five diamond hotel, they soon made themselves comfortable on the numerous plush chairs and couches. Hunter decided he was going to accompany Dawn and Trish while they handled the check in process, Jackie, Lita and Victoria reading over the many amenities and features of the hotel while they were waiting. The three informed the very curious group of pageant participants that there was an on site health club, spa, indoor swimming pool and three restaurants. Each room included a mini-fridge, DVD player, coffee maker, mini-bar, alarm clock with a CD player and the promised Sony Playstation. For a brief moment, a few of the guys contemplated on playing sick tomorrow night so they could avoid the nightlife in drag bit. All they'd really have to do is fake food poisoning or something similar during breakfast or lunch tomorrow.. Randy, Rob, John, Tyson and Carlito certain that their plan would work. Of course, they waited until Jackie, Lita and Victoria had joined Hunter, Dawn and Trish at the receptionist desk. Their chances for skipping out almost ruined when Luther raised an eyebrow in question. They had just finished going over the details with him…Luther stating that they would be screwed if they were caught…but he went along with it none the less.. The Diva's and Hunter returning to the group to inform them all about the specifics of their rooming arrangements.

Dawn held up five keycards, "now.. Each of these keycards opens the door to one of the Cascade Suites…the main difference between this suite and the Deluxe Executive is that, the Cascade has separate bedrooms. The staff has been kind enough to let us have a cot in each suite, so that way, no one is sharing a bed."

Trish held up another two, "surprisingly, the WWE has graciously booked oneof those Deluxe Executive suites, which means.. All of us, except one person, will be in a suite for our three nights here in Seattle." The Canadian Diva held out another keycard to Edge. "This is for your room.. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, you aren't anywhere near the rest of us."

Dawn cleared her throat, "of course you all realize that you will be sharing this suite with your coach so.. And since we're the coaches, we only felt it was fair, that we should have one of the real beds."

Trish glanced between Chris and Christian. "This keycard is yours…right down the hallway from the rest of us."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "so since you apparently decided that coaches get one of the bedrooms.. Who gets the other one?"

"Simple," Dawn tucked back a few rebellious strands of hair. "The ones who got back to the limo first, get the second bedroom. And those four would be: Tyson, Hunter, Kurt and Carlito. Rene is exempt, since Trish is his coach and well…we all know where Edge is staying."

The third generation wrestler frowned, "so they get their pick… even though Hunter tripped me while we were in that damn store?"

"You ain't the only one that got tripped up.. Some tall bald jackass decided to spray some of that perfume shit on me." John rolled his eyes at an 'innocent' looking Problem Solver. "An' then on top of that, he decides to push me into those changing rooms."

"Ladies, ladies.." Lita held up her hands when it looked like Randy and John were about to point out more incidents. "We're at the hotel.. Why don't we just go and unpack, then we'll see what's what for food."

Jackie nodded, "yeah.. And besides which, we figured you guys might want to see Seattle while you aren't in drag.. We've got some regular sightseeing stuff planned for tomorrow and there are some clubs nearby here."

Kurt glanced between the Diva's, "so can you tell us where we're going tomorrow?"

The blonde Diva shrugged, "actually… that's pretty much up to you. We just need to be at Emerald Fantasy by 6:30 so you all can get ready."

Trish nodded, sweeping her hair back from her face. "There are a few beaches around, I'm sure if you asked at the front desk they can hook you up with some good tips about where to go. Dawn and I are heading up to Vancouver for the day."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "so we're more or less on our own tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah, that's what Trish and Jackie just said.." Dawn shot the platinum blonde man a quizzical look. "Why?"

The Game shrugged, "just wondering that's all.. I figured that you all would have every day planned to the last minute."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "no.. we figured you guys could get a break every now and then.. But, if you'd rather, we can plan out every little day."

"Which, you all can figure out what you want to do over dinner.. Guys, seriously.." Lita spared a glance to her watch. "We haven't even checked in yet and it's already 7:30. I don't about y'all, but I'm ready to eat."

Carlito blinked, "where are we going for dinner?"

"Do we have to hold your hands?" Jackie shook her head, "go ask at the front desk for recommendations. I'm not sure how long of a wait we'll be in for no matter where we go, since we didn't make any reservations but.. You're best bet is asking at the front desk. Or if you don't feel like going anywhere, order room service.. Or eat at one of the restaurants here."

Dawn coughed before everyone could leave, "just remember.. If you order room service, clear out your mini-fridge or clear out the mini-bar? We'll figure it out and you'll be paying for it on your own. Mr. McMahon's rules, not mine."

**-x-x-x-**

The group of superstars finally left the lobby, splitting up at the elevators so they could at least unpack their things. But, before they could leave the lobby completely, Lita and Victoria grabbed a few of the complimentary brochures and discount ticket books from the front desk.. The two looking over that information in the elevator with Jackie, Kurt, Chris, Christian, Tyson, John and Randy. Thanks to those brochures, that group at least figured out where they would be going for dinner.. Victoria, Jackie and Lita planning on a trip to Port Townsend so they could take a short sightseeing trip through Puget Sound and to the San Juan Islands. Of course, that meant that they'd have to get up around 6:00 the next morning, since the drive to Port Townsend was around two hours. The Diva trio decided to save that trip for the day after tomorrow, an advertisement for Olympic National Park catching their eyes next. They eventually decided on sticking to the city of Seattle.. Lita handing over the mini-guidebook to Victoria once they reached their floor. And approximately forty five minutes later, the group from the elevator found themselves leaving the hotel to head for Anthony's Bell Street Diner. Carlito, Tyson, Dawn, Hunter, Trish and Rob weren't far behind.. Rene and Luther opting to dine at one of the hotel's restaurants.

"Wow, the view is so pretty.." Trish leaned forwards slightly, the large group currently sitting on the deck. "We'll have to come here for lunch or something.. So we can see what's it like during the day."

Jackie glanced up from the menu she was sharing with Victoria, "or we could try and talk Vince into doing a photo shoot here.. After the pageant ends, anyway."

Dawn rolled her eyes good naturedly, "it's a nice thought but, I don't know if Seattle is 'tropical' enough for Vince's liking.. If there aren't enough places for us to go prancing around in bikinis then.."

Lita shrugged, hazel eyes skimming over the menu. "You never know.. I mean we had that one photo shoot in New York City. It could happen again.. I highly doubt it, but it could happen."

"Speaking of photo shoots," Victoria glanced up from the menu, "any idea as to when we get the proofs and stuff from today?"

Trish shrugged, "your guess is as good as mine.. All I really do know, is that we have to approve them first. Then we pick which ones will go in the magazine and which ones will go in the book."

Carlito spit out his iced water, "book and magazine? Why didn't you tell any of us about this?"

The Diva's exchanged a look, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Hunter wiped at his face, "next time you steal a part of my gimmick, direct that water towards someone else."

"I thought we told you all about the book and magazine.." Lita sat back in her seat, "I'm pretty sure we told you about the VHS/DVD .. Right?" She smiled when the guys blinked, "oops?"

Kurt shook his head, "you all may have mentioned it, but you've never told us any details about it."

Dawn gave a casual shrug of her shoulders, "well…when we told you guys you were replacing us, we meant it. The Diva's photo shoots, always involve a magazine and a DVD/VHS. We brought that up with Mr. McMahon and he decided to take it one step further… adding a commemorative hardcover book."

"Of course, with all of the stuff that's been planned.. It might be a two or three disc DVD.." Trish took a sip of her iced water, "maybe a double magazine.. We could even do special collectable covers."

Jackie smirked, "it's too bad we can't have limited edition figures made.. They could come with all sorts of accessories."

In addition to Carlito; Rob, Randy, Tyson and John spit out their water at that.. Hunter casting them all a look that promised bodily harm if it happened again.

"Now hold up there, woman.. You mighta left out a little bit already but.. There is no way in hell y'all are makin' us into the WWE's version of Barbie dolls."

Lita arched an eyebrow at that, "and why not, hmm? Let's face the facts here, with y'all not appearing for the house shows, Vince is losing some profit.. It would be a great way to make up for the lost profits over the next ten weeks. And Jackie's right.. Y'all could have all sorts of accessories, outfits…there could even be a before and after version."

Rob sent the Diva's a wary look, "you wouldn't go through with that, would you?"

Victoria shrugged, "we might or we might not.. It's something else we can think about though."

Before anyone else could say a word in protest or agreement, a waiter arrived to take their orders. And once they had ordered a good amount of food, conversation started up again about the pageant…or so the guys tried anyway.

Dawn sent a look across the table to Victoria, "so what are you up to tomorrow?"

"Jackie, Li and I are sticking around Seattle.. Exploring or whatever." The raven haired Diva swept her hair over her shoulders, "but.. Friday, we're planning on one of those whale watching things."

"Oh that sounds like fun," Trish took a moment to set her napkin on her lap. "What time does that start?"

"The boat leaves Port Townsend at 9:00 and the brochure said to be there half an hour early.. It's about two hours to Port Townsend so." Lita trailed off with a shrug, "it's an all day thing with a stop at Port Friday and the San Juan Islands."

Dawn looked interested, "we could all go.. I mean, the five of us.. Since the guys are on their own for the day."

Jackie nodded, "yeah.. I think that'd be pretty fun.. Maybe we could kidnap one of the photographers too. I mean, sure, this pageant isn't about us, but we should at least have some pictures in there."

Lita rolled her eyes, "we will when we go to the Mediterranean… and when we're in Oahu.. And when we go over to Japan. Remember? McMahon's stipulations."

Tyson raised an eyebrow in question, "what stipulations?"

"Apparently, Mr. McMahon doesn't have much faith in y'all where these photo shoots are concerned." The redheaded Diva shrugged, "not that y'all didn't do alright today, but where it concerns bikini shots and stuff like that.. He figured y'all could use a little…guidance."

Trish nodded, "plus it also gets a little bit of footage from here and there to use for an actual Diva's magazine and video. Not that you all won't be completely spared, but there will be times that we get to don the bikinis right along side you."

"And other stuff," Dawn added with a smirk, "don't forget.. We're going to Disney World and a ranch.. I'm thinking McMahon wants some good character shots."

John sent a disbelieving look to the Diva's, "you mean to tell me that we's dressing up?"

Lita smirked, "y'all already dressed up today, remember? But yes…as the old cliché goes, when in Rome.. Do as the Roman's do."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "can you elaborate on that at all?"

"Duh," Jackie made an open gesture with her hands, "we're going to the Mediterranean for a week. We're scheduled to visit Egypt, Greece, Monaco, the French Riviera and Morocco. And like Lita hinted at… we're dressing the parts for wherever we visit."

Tyson gestured for her to continue, "and that means what exactly?"

"It means, when we're in Egypt, we get to go on a Nile River cruise…while wearing Ancient Egyptian clothing.. When we're in Greece, we wear togas.." Trish gestured absently with her fork, "when we're in Morocco, we all take a crash course in belly dancing… get the picture?"

"Unfortunately," the Problem Solver muttered into his hands. "But why--"

Lita shook her head, "because Tyson… we were scheduled to do all of this. And since y'all are taking our places…it's y'all instead. But, like I also said, Mr. McMahon doesn't have too much faith, so we're participating anyway."

The pageant participants started to complain, Chris and Christian laughing once more at their expense. But before they could be properly threatened, their food arrived.. Causing a temporary and somewhat tense silence to fall over them. When the guys tried to get more details about the extensive Mediterranean photo shoots, the Diva's took a keen interest in their food.. It happened again when they tried to get details about the other various photo shoots.. The Diva's telling them that they'd go over it when they got back to Oahu. And while that didn't help matters too much, that at least got the guys to shut up for the night about the subject. Their late dinner continued in the same somewhat tense silence.. Trish, Jackie and Dawn deciding that they'd head over to the club their waiter had recommended. And instead of barraging them with more questions like they had expected, the trip to the nightclub was just what they needed… the pageant participants temporarily forgetting that they'd be experiencing the Seattle nightlife tomorrow.. Only tomorrow night, they would be in full drag. Not wanting to break the seemingly good mood that had settled, the Diva's kept that issue off of their topic list.. Victoria and Lita reluctantly dancing along with Trish, Jackie and Dawn.


	23. Chapter 22

**Only Skin Deep**

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country.. Any original characters, yes they're mine.

**Summary/Spoilers: **See the first few chapters.

**New notes: ** Nothing new to add at this time

**Thank You: **As always to the reviewers.. Your feedback and support gives me a great reason to keep on writing. And, if you don't know who Dee Snider is.. Do a google search for Twisted Sister.

**x-x-x**

Originally, Trish and Dawn were going to head up to Vancouver for the day.. But, since they overslept, their day started late and just seemed to go downhill from there. For starters, Hunter was in absolutely foul mood.. The platinum blonde man complaining of missing clothing and missing shoes. On top of that, it seemed that the screwy make up fairy had visited Hunter in the middle of the night…though how that had happened, no one was really sure. None of the suites connected at all, everyone had separate key cards and there were no spares to be accounted for. And while they certainly couldn't put the blame on the third occupant of the hotel suite, Luther was at the top of the suspect list. But, the two Divas would soon learn, that Hunter's problems were only the tip of the proverbial iceberg. They could plainly hear Tyson ranting and raving about something.. But they weren't sure what he was complaining about. Next door to that suite, they could hear Carlito yelling in Spanish while across the hall from them, Kurt was complaining to Victoria. It wasn't until the doors started opening that they were able to assess all of the 'damage'. Hunter looked like he was ready to try out for Braveheart, while Tyson was resembling a cross between a circus clown and Twisted Sister's Dee Snider. Kurt was currently sporting a Gene Simmon's Kiss look, while Carlito had a Krusty the Clown theme going. It wasn't until their suite-mates, who were make up free, emerged that the Diva's were able to piece everything together.

Lita shook her head, a suspicious look sent to Chris and Christian. "Would you two mind if I checked your room?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "what makes you think that we did anything? We have no reasons whatsoever to get involved in--"

The redhead snorted softly in disbelief, "because it's the two of you. And, you have to choices here.. Either you can let me check your room or Tyson will check."

Christian blinked, "but we didn't do anything.. We were in our room all night, watching movies."

Trish nodded slowly, "we aren't accusing you two of doing anything.. It's just, I found no make up, aside from my own, in the bathroom."

Jackie nodded, "same here. Which means the evidence has to be somewhere, right? It's not like it could just up and disappear."

At that, the two blonde men shrugged, Christian stepping aside while Chris opened the door. Victoria joining Lita on her search through their hotel suite.

Hunter narrowed his eyes at the four men standing across the hallway. "I really don't know why the hell you four did what you did, but you aren't getting away with it without paying for it."

Randy rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah.. Keep talking, Heather. And just what makes you think that I had anything to do with this?"

"Guys, I really don't care who did what to who," Dawn sent a look between the four on the left and the four on the right. "This has got to stop before it goes any further. We have a lot to do over the next sixteen weeks and the last thing we need…is for all of you to act like a bunch of toddlers."

John made a gesture between Hunter and Tyson. "You wanna start pointing fingers and whateva? It's their fault… they coulda just left me alone, but did they? No."

"Well, if you had just kept your big mouth shut.. Then we wouldn't have been wrestling in ice cream." Tyson crossed his arms over his chest, "or have you forgotten about that already?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "I hate to break it to you, but you would've been wrestling in ice cream, regardless. They didn't have enough pudding at the grocery store, so--"

"But, if he hadn't made the stupid suggestion in the first place." Tyson glared at the West Newbury native. "That was all your fault, dumb ass."

John scoffed, "how was it my fault, huh? I didn' know she was gonna take me seriously. Shit, not a lotta people do."

"I wonder why," Hunter drawled sardonically, "I mean, really, Jasmine, your ideas are just top notch."

John opened his mouth to retort, only to have Carlito rant at him in Spanish.. He turned his attention to Rob, giving the Battle Creek native a piece of his mind and was about to start in on Randy, when one of the Diva's intervened.

Jackie pinched the bridge of her nose, "Carlito.. Stop it, please... It's only face paint, or so I hope, which means it'll come off easily."

Dawn arched an eyebrow at Rob, "I can't believe you.. What were you thinking? Joining along with all of this childish crap."

The Battle Creek native shrugged, gesturing to the four across the hallway. "They cheated.. Simple as that."

Luther frowned, "I think that's a confession."

Trish turned her attention to Chris and Christian. "If the two of you were actually competing in this, I might be able to understand why the two of you look so guilty. But, you aren't."

Victoria dropped an armful of stuff on the floor as she exited the hotel suite. "Empty tubes of face paint, paint brushes, empty bottles of hair dye and glitter sticks."

Lita appeared soon afterwards, dropping another armful of various junk. "Cotton swabs, empty bottles of nail polish, lipstick that's been half used and here's the real kicker.. Receipts for clip on earrings, clip on hair extensions and fake tattoos." An eyebrow raised at the suspects, "who wants to explain, hmm?"

Randy looked down at his feet, John looked off to the side, Rob focused his attention on his hands while Luther merely shrugged.

Victoria crossed her arms over her middle. "You're all in trouble, you do realize that right? So, why don't you just make this easier and tell us what happened." An eyebrow arched at Chris and Christian. "And the two of you, you're also in trouble. But, I think we'll leave your punishment up to Lita… or maybe Hunter, Carlito, Tyson and Kurt would like to decide."

"We have all day," Lita shifted her scrutinizing gaze between the four suspects. "I mean, I don't know about Trish and Dawn, but Victoria, Jackie and myself can and will cancel our plans for the day. So.. Let's go."

Dawn tapped her foot impatiently, "that would mean now.. Trish and I have already canceled our plans, so we have no problems waiting for an explanation."

John shrugged, "well I said I was gonna get my revenge, didn't I? I got it."

Lita rolled her eyes, "detailed explanations please.. I'd like to know why Kurt and Carlito look like they've had a run in with the make-up artist from hell."

Rob cleared his throat, "well….yesterday when we had the shopping thing.. Carlito, Kurt, Hunter and Tyson cheated. We didn't think it was fair so.."

"For goodness sakes," Jackie gestured between the groups of suspects and victims. "How old are you all, huh? Five? I'd say apologize, but that wouldn't make much sense.. So, instead, we.." she gestured between herself and her fellow Divas, "are going to figure out punishments. You all go, shower, get dressed and meet us downstairs for breakfast."

**x-x-x**

After a few moments of silence, the pageant participants, two alternates and Divas went their separate ways to their respective suites. Of course, that didn't help matters much… since each of the victims had a suspect with them. But, with the Divas issuing threats, the morning preparations went somewhat smoothly… the lot of them managing to meet downstairs for breakfast in under an hour. And, just as Jackie had stated, the Divas discussed the punishment for the various participants in the prank war. Along with a belated punishment for Tyson and Hunter. The Diva's also decided to instate a new rule regarding pranks all together.. In hopes that it would persuade them from doing otherwise in the future. Of course, they did realize that it wasn't entirely possible to prevent anymore pranks from happening, but at the very least, they hoped to keep them to a bare minimum. They also informed the pageant participants that, if they got any of the coaches caught in the crossfire, the penalty would be severe. Once that was out of the way, they had to figure out the punishment for the co-conspirators in Chris and Christian. While the two blonde men hadn't actually participated in any of the face painting, they had purchased the items, stored the items and secured the extra key cards to get into the suites.

Hunter set down his fork, "I think dumb and dumber should have to dress up tonight, just like the rest of us."

Trish shrugged, "that sounds pretty fair.. Tyson, Carlito, Kurt? You all have some say in this as well."

Tyson rolled his shoulders, "I think they should have gimmicks…like personal assistants to the coaches."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "that's a bit much for only one offense.."

The Problem Solver smirked, "I was thinking in return for the free room and board. We're participating in the actual events, dressing the part and whatever else it is that you all have planned. Meanwhile, Frick and Frack just go along for the ride."

"Point," the redhead conceded with a small nod. "So.. Kurt, Carlito? What's your verdict?"

Kurt shrugged slightly, "I agree with Hunter.. They want to put make up on us, they have make up put on them."

Carlito scowled, "they should go join a circus.. Or be put in a zoo or--"

Jackie shook her head, "why don't we start with Hunter's idea.. We'll take Tyson's idea into consideration, depending on how all of you do today."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said we had the day free?"

Trish smirked, "you should've thought about that before you all decided to act so immature. As part of your punishment, you all will come shopping with us. In addition, you all will come to the spa with us."

Rob waved it off easily, "well that's not really punishment then--"

"I wasn't finished," Trish swept her loose blonde locks over her shoulder, "just for the little stunt that you all decided to pull, we're shooting a music video and yes, that includes all of you.."

"Excuse me?" Hunter scoffed, "why are we being punished when we didn't do anything?"

Dawn arched an eyebrow, "because we said so, that's why. I think we can put all of that lingerie that you all bought to good use.. Right, Trish?"

"Absolutely," the Canadian Diva smiled sweetly. "In case you all forgot, let me remind you.. Rene's theme is Lady Marmalade. It seems we have back up dancers and singers now."

"But--"

"And since Rob's theme is 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun," Victoria sent a look around the table, "all of you will be appearing in the accompanying video."

Randy scowled heavily, "are you going to make us participate in all of these stupid videos?"

Jackie smirked, "you thought you were going to get off that easy? Please.. We were only planning on having you all do one music video, but why not make this a fully interactive pageant experience? On top of that, it could make for some great footage for the DVD/VHS."

The guys cringed in unison, Hunter daring to ask the as of yet, unspoken question: "What's going on this .. DVD/VHS thing.. And what is going to be in this book?"

Victoria shrugged, "to answer the first part of your question, pretty much when the camera's are rolling… that will be considered. Of course we," she paused to gesture between herself and her fellow coaches, "will have the final say on what stays and what goes."

Lita nodded, "same deal for the book.. We're also going to have some anecdotes by us.. Maybe from some of you, depending on what you have to say."

John raised an eyebrow, "an' what 'bout that magazine, huh? Ya know, the one you was talkin' 'bout yesterday."

The redhead smiled sweetly, "that.. Well, that's just like the magazines that the Diva's have. Only, it'll be all of you. We may or may not have one from every special location we go to. But, we do intend on having different covers along with matching centerfold posters."

Tyson almost choked on his toast, "Evil One.. Since you wouldn't tell us yesterday, can you give us the details for these photo shoots?"

Lita shrugged, "I think it's pretty self explanatory.. And like Trish said yesterday, we're doing location shots. When we visit the ranch, you're dressing up as cowgirls, yes, I said cowgirls not cowboys.. Deal with it. When we go to Disney, we have Princesses.. In Japan, you all dress up like geishas."

The guys looked mortified, while the Divas smiled. Dawn holding up a hand when mouths to started to open for questioning: "Don't forget.. When we're in Hawaii, you aren't free.. We'll have ourselves a luau, and for that luau, you all are required to dress up.. Grass skirts, fake coconut bras…the works. You're also participating in a Debutante ball, complete with Southern Belle style dresses.. And, as a special treat for us…you take ballet lessons." The brunette shrugged, "but that shouldn't be any surprise, correct? We went over the schedule the first night in Oahu."

Randy shook his head, "don't you ladies think that's a bit much?"

Jackie scoffed, "hardly.. We're just putting you all through what a woman would go through.. Sure, not everything would happen to a WWE Diva, but, this is our pageant.. You all are just participating."

Trish shook her fork admonishingly when the guys started to protest again. "Now, now.. .finish eating. We have a lot to do today before you all go taste the nightlife with the 'gals' from Emerald Fantasy."

The pageant participants sulked, the Divas finishing their meals with a flourish…promptly deciding that they had to get a move on. And the pranks from last night aside, the guys who had been conspiring to skip out on the evening activity, were back on speaking terms. Of course, having the Diva's supervising them throughout the day, complicated that plan a little .. But, they figured that they'd still be able to pull it off. Or at least they hoped they would be able to…since none of them were particularly looking forward to going out dressed in drag. It wasn't the going out to the nightclub part that they minded, but going out in drag? They felt that was just crossing the line. Whatever the case, by the time lunch rolled around.. They had gotten Hunter and Kurt in on the plan.. Chris and Christian also agreeing to help out, since they were possibly the most reluctant about going clubbing in drag. And while their plan sounded good, Hunter was quick to point out one thing…if they all got 'sick' and Edge didn't.. that would look pretty suspicious. And given their punishment already, did they really want to take that risk again? The platinum blonde man stated that either they get Edge sick as well or they forget the idea all together. And after they had put the options to a vote, they decided on going with the former of the two ideas.. Christian agreeing to slip the laxative in Edge's food.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: ** I own the WWE like I own a small country… Any original characters, yes they're mine.

**Summary/Spoilers: **See the first few chapters.

**New notes: ** Nothing new to add at this time, I'm hoping to continue with this one and hoping to finish it eventually. Wish me luck because I will need it…. That all said, chapter is short, consider it a filler.

**x-x-x**

In spite of the fact that their group illness seemed like too much of a coincidence to be real; the divas agreed to holding off on their planned night out…. But only this once, the guys staying in their respective rooms while some of the divas went out for the night. And initially, all of the divas were supposed to be headed out for the evening but, thanks to one more last minute addition to the master plan; that had changed. To make their 'illness' seem more realistic, Hunter had suggested that they also try to slip a laxative or two into Lita's food or Victoria's … it really didn't matter which diva so long as they got one of them… but they wouldn't need it thanks to a minor case of food poisoning. And as it turned out, thanks to their chosen lunch location; Lita, Victoria, Tyson, John, Chris and Christian were all legitimately sick. They weren't sick enough that they needed to head to the hospital, but sick enough so that they were all confined to their respective hotel rooms for the rest of the day. Still, it wasn't a total waste of the evening… Lita and Victoria using that opportunity to define more details for the gimmicks while Jackie, Trish and Dawn used the precious free time to de-stress and plan out more of the matches and video shoots.

Dawn smoothed her hair back from her face, the diva trio at an outdoor café for the time being. "According to Stephanie, we have to be in Stamford sometime next week to do the official promo shots. Then we really need to get a move on with their entrance videos so we can get a move on with the matches and stuff."

Trish set her cappuccino aside, "well if the camera crew actually bothers to stick around when we head back to Hawaii, then we can definitely get some footage. I'm not sure how much of it will actually be useable, but there's no saying that we can't try."

Jackie's forehead etched in thought, "if we're going to a spa, we can try to get some footage there. For the general pageant anyways, their actual entrance videos…. How are we going to do that?"

"Li had an idea but obviously we can't ask her about it right now," Trish made a face, "I can't remember all of the specifics about it but that's also because John and Tyson were arguing… basically, she suggested that we use footage from various stages of their transformation; combine that with some studio work and maybe some of the footage from RAW this past week."

"From wrestling in ice cream?" Dawn snickered in glee, "that would be beautiful actually. Well not really beautiful but you know what I mean. And that could work quite well, given our time constraint…. Jackie? Do you have the schedule with you?"

Jackie nodded shortly, "yeah… or at least the condensed schedule since the master schedule hasn't been printed out yet. We're supposed to be heading out to Stamford to get the studio shots started but I'm not sure if tomorrow will be productive since the guys are supposedly sick…"

Trish snorted in disbelief, "I'm sure they're all sick. Tyson, John, Chris and Christian I can believe but the rest of them? I don't think so."

Dawn shrugged, "who really knows though… they could all be sick, you know how men are. The tiniest cold becomes the world's biggest illness."

Jackie chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "you know … I was giving this some thought, about what Hunter had brought up with Chris and Christian just being freeloaders. I know they're only supposed to be alternates for this whole thing but… they could be participants in the pageant as well."

Trish blinked, "yeah they could be but… who do we get to manage them? All of our roles have been pretty much set in stone already and it's kind of too late to re-assign Stacy or Torrie."

"Ivory isn't up to too much lately," Dawn tapped her nails on the table, "we could always ask her, run it by Stephanie to get the approval or we could ask Stephanie if she's interested in being a coach."

"And then have Stephanie manage those two clowns?" Trish smirked, "honey… that's just asking for trouble if you keep those two together."

Dawn shrugged, "then split them up… have Lita coaching Tyson and Christian or John and Chris, then have Stephanie coaching the other two."

Trish grimaced, "and again… that could be asking for trouble. I know Steph and Chris have been getting along a lot better lately but there's still no guarantee that they're going to get along all the time."

"Which just adds another dynamic to the pageant," Jackie reasoned then, "because let's face it, not all of us get along with the guys all of the time. Just like the guys don't get along with each other all of the time."

"We should run it by Li first, see what she thinks…" Trish spoke on behalf of her best friend, "I'm pretty sure she would go for the idea but we should still bring it up with her first."

"And in the meantime, I can give Stephanie a call… or speak with her when we get to Stamford." Dawn took one last sip of her coffee, "what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

Jackie scanned over the schedule quickly, "we're supposed to be leaving tomorrow morning at 8:00, layover in Chicago before we land in New York. Then I'm not sure what else we're doing short of re-visiting Femme Fever."

Dawn smiled, "it's simple, we're going to be in New York… the guys need outfits and so do we. And because of that? We're going shopping. Of course we'll have to keep it somewhat reasonable with the given budget, but that doesn't mean we can't get a few nice things… like the evening gowns."

Trish smiled wryly, "in that case, we should also make sure we have plenty of aspirin on hand. We're going to need it. Stephanie and Shane are meeting us in New York, right? Or is it just Stephanie?"

"Just Stephanie," Dawn folded her napkin neatly, "she's our unofficial supervisor for the pageant. But that doesn't mean we can't have her act as a coach… if Li goes for the idea."

Trish nodded, "we'll find out in the morning while we're waiting to board. And in that case, we should head back to the hotel. Our flight might not be all that early but it's going to take us forever to get organized and get to the airport."

With Dawn and Jackie in agreement to that, the three divas headed back to the hotel. But before they called it a night, the three women felt it necessary to check on the guys who had claimed illness before… and much to their entire surprise, they were all sleeping soundly. Or they were just really good at faking…. Whatever the case with that; Dawn, Trish and Jackie went back to their respective hotel suites to call it a night. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

**x-x-x**

Even though they had to be at the airport by 7:00 at the latest, the group of wrestlers and divas were still at the hotel at 6:30. And that was partially because some were still sleeping and had not yet packed their bags… Dawn and Jackie going on ahead to the airport with Luther, Hunter, Randy and Carlito. Trish, Rene and Edge were the next group to leave the hotel, Rob and Kurt tagging along with them when it seemed that Victoria was still in no shape to travel… or at least not any type of cross-country traveling; Lita and Victoria still feeling the after effects of the food poisoning from yesterday afternoon. But, the two divas weren't the only ones still suffering… John, Chris, Christian and Tyson still complaining amongst themselves. Still, they all understood that they were on a tight schedule with the pageant; the six mustering themselves enough to pack, check out and call cabs so they could get to the airport on time.

Victoria sighed as she slumped into one of the chairs in the waiting area, "the next time we're in Seattle? We stay far, far, far away from that restaurant."

Lita nodded slowly, "agreed. I don't get sick that often to begin with but right now? I want to go back to sleep and stay there forever."

"Save me a spot," Chris mumbled as he settled on the floor in front of the two divas, "my stomach still hurts."

"Yours? I'll trade you for mine," Christian complained as he joined his friend on the floor, "can someone make the room stop spinning, please?"

Dawn sent a worried look to the four, "are you sure you want to come with us today? Seriously, I haven't heard a word out of John since you guys got the airport and he never shuts up."

Lita blinked, "where else are we going to go? Even if we went back to Honolulu, we'd still have to get on a plane… might as well get this crap over with first." Tiredly, she rubbed her hands over her face. "What are we doing today anyways?"

Trish tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears, "well we need to check in with the staff at Femme Fever, pick up evening gowns for the guys and then we're headed to Stamford for studio shots… or somewhere for studio shots."

Victoria grimaced, "if at all possible, can I skip out on the shopping part? Kurt and Rob are okay to go but I'm not sure if I can handle that."

"Ditto," Lita muttered from behind her hands, "I'm not sure if John and Tyson will be able to make the shopping trip either but…"

Dawn cleared her throat, "actually we wanted to talk to you about those two… and maybe adding two more participants to the pageant."

Lita shrugged, "I really don't have a problem with that… who are you adding and who's going to coach them?"

Jackie gestured between a sleeping Chris and Christian, "those two right there since they already know what's planned for the pageant. And we're going to ask Stephanie because she's meeting us in New York."

Trish then gestured to Tyson and John, "we were thinking that maybe you could take Chris and John or Christian and Tyson… then Stephanie can take whomever you aren't coaching? We might have to re-assign rooms back at the house but it shouldn't be too big of a deal, right Li?"

"Whatever you think will work best," Lita replied after a long moment of silence, "I really don't care."

"Dawn Marie," Trish hissed at the brunette diva, "do you really think that was a smart idea? Running that by her when she's sick and when they can't protest?"

Dawn shot her a look, "duh… that's why I asked her about it now. Honestly I didn't think she would disagree to it, but this way? Chris and Christian can't protest about it and you know just as well as I do that they would protest."

The blonde diva shrugged, "maybe so but I think it's just a bit deceptive, don't you?"

"Deception is necessary on occasion," Dawn reasoned and then shrugged, "besides which… it's not like we'll have that much more time to talk about it. Our flight is boarding."

And as Dawn pointed out, their flight was in fact boarding… most of them making it to the jet way with no assistance. Victoria, Chris and Tyson managed to stumble their way down the jet way with Lita, Christian and John trudging behind them. And once they'd been guided to their seats, the two divas and four wrestlers promptly fell back asleep; waking up only when they had arrived in Chicago… and that was because they didn't have a choice in the matter. Still, for the flight from Chicago to New York at least Lita and Victoria were a little more coherent but the same couldn't be said for John, Chris, Christian and Tyson. As such, Lita and Victoria joined the conversation with Dawn, Trish and Jackie about the plans for the rest of the week. Somewhat reluctantly, Dawn and Trish reminded Lita about what she had agreed to back in Seattle… the redheaded diva only put off by the fact that she now had to think of a new gimmick for one of the two blond Canadians. Of course, they all realized that Chris and Christian probably wouldn't be very happy about the fact that they were now official participants instead of willing observers but… that was just too bad from the divas standpoint. They were on a mission to turn the tables and as far as they were concerned- no one of the opposite sex was safe.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I own the WWE like I own a small country… Any original characters, yes they're mine.

**Summary/Spoilers: **See the first few chapters.

**New notes: **Nothing new to add at this time, I'm hoping to continue with this one and hoping to finish it sometime in the upcoming year. That said, some chapter might be shorter than others, but whatever; an update is an update, right?

**-x-X-x-**

_New York City, New York_

Lita flipped casually through the magazine she was reading, the redheaded diva currently waiting for Christian and Chris to finish up with their last minute salon appointments. Stephanie was supposed to be meeting them soon, the four then supposed to head over to Femme Fever in Long Island. Of course, both blonde men had adamantly protested the very idea of firsthand involvement in the pageant, but their protests fell on deaf ears … Lita refusing to change her mind on the decision that had been rendered. And of course everyone realized that the already cramped rooming arrangements at the house in Hawaii would become more cramped with Stephanie on board … but they could deal with that when they returned to Honolulu…

"I'm sorry for being late, my flight got delayed out of Stamford," Stephanie explained as she joined Lita. "Where are the guys?"

"Christian and Chris should be done any minute now," Lita said as she set the magazine aside, "everyone else is off on various shopping trips and once we're done at Femme Fever, we're all going to head to this one photographer to get some shots done."

Stephanie flicked away a piece of lint on her dress pants, "Dawn explained a little bit of the pageant to me, but nothing in great detail … what can you tell me before we leave for Femme Fever and what exactly is Femme Fever?"

Lita smirked, "Femme Fever is a specialty place in Long Island that caters to the Trans-gendered community. We visited them initially to get a consultation and stayed with them for advisement purposes. As for the pageant itself, we're basically running this like an actual competition … kind of like the Diva search."

The brunette grinned, "If nothing is absolutely set in stone, I have a few ideas myself, stuff that never made it into actual storyline because everyone on creative didn't approve of it. But, just given the nature of this pageant, it could work with a few adjustments."

The redhead nodded shortly, "we'll bring it up with Jackie, Dawn, Trish and Victoria … the five of us basically share power as far as final decisions go, and well now with you obviously." A beat passed, "and speaking of that, you have a choice as to whom you want to manage. We pretty much split up the guys into pairs…"

Stephanie tucked a stay wisp of her hair behind her ear, "I can keep John in line pretty well and Chris, but if you want to keep John then it's not a big deal to me."

Lita half shrugged, "I can't say that I really care either way, but I should also warn you … the six of us will be sharing the master bedroom suite once we're back in Hawaii. It's spacious enough, just trying to figure out the new sleeping arrangements."

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply to that, only to stop short when a rather disgruntled pair of blond men returned to the lobby. "Chris, Christian…"

Chris grunted, "hi Stephanie."

Christian scuffed his shoe on the floor, "Stephanie … Satan."

Lita rolled her eyes, "if you're going to call me names, get it right … I am the Mighty Evil One, thank you very much. And stop pouting at me, both of you; we have to get to Femme Fever now."

"But—"

"No, now come on. We're running late as it is and we still have to meet everyone else later at the studio. Let's go."

With Chris and Christian complaining from the moment they left the salon to the moment they arrived to Femme Fever; Stephanie and Lita continued to discuss the pageant … Lita also calling Dawn to make sure that she had picked up two extra outfits for the two blonde Canadians. Fortunately for the four, their trip to Femme Fever didn't take too long … Chris and Christian being seen almost instantly by GiGi for their consultation and initial make-over.

"Oh my," Stephanie bit down on her lower lip to contain her laughter, "is that a wig or are those extensions?"

"He," GiGi pointed to Chris first, "has on one of our finest wigs while this one here," the he/she gestured next to Christian, "has the latest extensions on the market."

Lita snickered, "and if you think those two look good, just wait until you see everyone else."

Christian made a face, "just you wait until this is over Lita, I'll get you back for this."

Lita rolled her eyes, "in the words of the Rock? Just bring it. And I warned both you and Chris that there was always the possibility that you could be involved in this pageant."

Christian mimicked her and then gestured to his hair extensions, "yeah, but that was a possibility not a definite and now look at what you've done to me! I look like a freak."

Lita smirked, "for the record honey, you look like a freak all the time when you wear that ridiculous ring attire of yours. And it's not like this is the first time it's happened to you… or have you already forgotten about that one time with you, Edge, Jeff and Matt?"

Christian blanched, "you promised that you wouldn't bring that up again."

Lita smiled sweetly, "and I won't bring it up so long as you shut up and cooperate."

Stephanie coughed, "if it's alright with you Li, I think I'll take John and Chris … you can have Christian and Tyson."

The redhead nodded easily enough, "that works fine for me Steph … and we really should get going. Even those two are partially ready; they still need to get dressed for the photo shoot."

Chris and Christian were at least thankful for Stephanie's limo, the tainted windows meaning that they wouldn't be seen as they were headed back to Manhattan for the photo shoot. Something else they were grateful for was that the studio they were headed to had been used by the WWE before and the photographer had agreed easily to the unusual request. As such, the guys were allowed to use the alley side entrance of the studio, providing further cover from the busy streets of Manhattan.

Dawn set her purse on one of the tables, a cup of coffee already in hand. "Alright, how are we going to proceed with this? Obviously they all have to have individual shots taken, but are we doing a few group shots too?"

Trish uncapped her bottled water, "we should definitely have a few group shots and maybe some with us as well? But we can't start just yet, the film crew isn't here and we wanted this to go on the DVD."

Victoria blinked, "and if I'm not mistaken, we're missing two of the guys … Chris and Christian should be here—"

"Sorry we're late," Lita apologized as she, Stephanie, Chris and Christian joined everyone in the lobby. "We had some slight problems leaving Femme Fever."

"Steph, I think you can let go of Chris' ear now, it's turning a really unnatural shade of red." Jackie giggled as Chris rubbed at his sore ear, "slight problems huh?"

Dawn gestured to the two garment bags on a nearby bench, "those are for Christian and Chris. I had to guess at what would look suitable and Rob kind of stood in for them with the height and weight measurements."

Lita shrugged it off, "as long as it meets the requirements for Christian's gimmick … or Christina's rather, then I would say it really doesn't matter."

Christian backed away from the divas, "do I even want to know what you chose for my gimmick?"

"Did you get the one outfit I had described for Jessica?"

Dawn nodded, "yes … I specifically asked if they had something that they thought Alanis Morisette would wear and as luck has it, of course they did."

Christian made a face, "excuse me, Lita, but what did you choose for my gimmick?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "oh lighten up, you big baby and consider yourself lucky because you are going to be our resident Gwen Stefani. I'm just not sure what your entrance music will be yet, but we have some time to figure that all out."

"Well I guess I can deal with that…"

"Here's your dress," the redhead handed him one of the garment bags, "go change and be quick about it because we're running behind schedule."

With all of the guys changing into their respective costumes, the divas waited in the lobby … a round of hearty laughter and one rather disturbed scream soon reaching their ears … Christian emerging from the dressing room area with a pure look of disdain on his face.

"You actually expect for me to wear this?"

"It's not like you're going to be wrestling in that."

"That's not the point, Mighty Evil One."

Tyson snickered, "I don't know, Alice, I think you look perfectly fine … but where's your little white rabbit, hmm?"

Edge laughed aloud, "and I thought I had it bad with the Madonna look. Dude, you just look brutal."

Lita pressed her lips into a thin line, "you don't have time to change, so don't even think about asking. You and Tyson are up first for your pictures."

Trish shook her head as Lita, Christian and Tyson disappeared for the main area of the studio. "All things considered, he's taking this relatively well … I guess."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Li said that Chris and Christian were pitching a fit when they got to the salon earlier and if that's the case, I'd say their supposed food poisoning is all better now. Imagine that."

Victoria stuck out her tongue, "I can't speak for Chris, Christian, Tyson and John but Lita and I were legitimately sick. But, the guys were with us so it could very well be the case that they had food poisoning."

"True," Dawn conceded and then turned her attention over to Stephanie, "I take it that Li explained the rooming situation to you already?"

"Yes," Stephanie ran a hand through her hair, "I figured we could get that more sorted out when we get back to the house in Honolulu … and we're off to Texas or something soon, right?"

Jackie nodded shortly, "yeah … we're more or less sticking with the main schedule for RAW for a few weeks, scheduling all of our extra events around the main show. But that will change; obviously, the further along we get with the pageant."

Stephanie frowned in thought, "I see … and I had brought it up with Li already, but there are a few ideas that I had come up with for the diva's division, creative never fully approved them though and I can understand why but … maybe, if we adjust them a little bit, we can use them here? If you all want to, that is."

Trish shrugged, "we can talk about it over dinner tonight. We figured we could stay overnight here and then head back to Honolulu to prepare for next week. Not that we have a whole lot to prepare for as far as matches and such go, but we do need to confirm reservations and things like that."

"Well if there's anything I can do," Stephanie began and then grinned, "just let me know. I'm not trying to imply that you all aren't capable of doing this, just that I might be able to pull more strings because of my being a McMahon."

Dawn winked, "which is just one of the many reasons we wanted you on board for this little project of ours. More power in our corner."

"Hey Vickie … your guys are next," Lita mentioned as she, Christian and Tyson returned, "hopefully it won't take as long for Kurt and Rob."

"It wouldn't have taken us that long is Miss. Priss over here hadn't put up such a fit," Tyson said and then smirked, "seriously, I don't think I've seen such a temper tantrum."

"Oh shut up," Christian complained instantly, "if it wasn't for this damn dress, than I wouldn't have had a problem."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "it's going to be a really long day … again."

Every diva and wrestler was in agreement with that statement, the remainder of the photo shoot session going relatively complaint free … and once they were all finished, the group shots the last set of shots taken, they were all out on the town again. Of course that was after the guys had gotten out of their outfits and were looking like proper males again; a brief discussion held about where they were going to have dinner. They also decided that one night out after dinner wouldn't hurt them too much … the group picking a restaurant that would suit all of their varied tastes and that was near decent nightlife.


End file.
